Just text me
by End of Grace
Summary: Jack's sister is sick and need an operation soon, but it's going to costs thousands of dollars. A man called North comes up to him and makes him an offer he might soon regret. Jack X with everyone. New chapter: Pitch has Jack and Hiccup and the gang have to face the facts, to get the boys back their going to have to call the police leading to bigger problems.
1. Chapter 1

Just TEXT me!

By End of Grace

First I want to say I'm sorry that I haven't done the next chapter of Rampant Rabbit yet, with being ill and this new idea it's been hard to write. I promise I will sit down this weekend and do it. Enjoy.

Chapter one

Jack was an 18 year old college student in a lot of financial trouble. He went to college on the promise that he would support himself and pay for his own fees. That was fine at first, then word got to him about his sister being seriously sick and in need of an operation. With his mother not being able to work, because she had to look after his sister, Jack sent every spare penny he could back home from his job working as a bar man at a nightclub. But it wasn't enough, this operation was going to cost thousands, and if he didn't find a way to make more money soon, he would have to give up college and go in to full time work. He was in his final year now, and he didn't want to give it up. He was discussing his problems with Jamie, his best friend, at the bar he worked at not realising he was being overheard by a large man in a red coat. The man had been watching Jack and listening to his tale as he silently drank his drink. When the bar closed he waited till Jack finished and approached him.

"Excuse me young man. A moment please?"

Jack looked up at the older man with a hint of concern "Yeah, how can I help you?"

"No, it is I who can help you! Forgive me for listening in but I heard about your sister and your need to find money"

"What your offering me a job?"

"Yes, sort of. 500 dollars for two hours work as a toy tester"

Jack's eyes widened, 500? That was more then he made all night. There had to be a catch. "What kind of toys?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck and almost looked embarrassed "You must understand something, the toys and things I make, are done to order. But I do not know if they work or do they job right. It is nothing illegal I assure you"

"Look I don't think..." started Jack as his phone beeped with a text. It was his mum, the bills had come in and she needed money fast. Jack bit his lip and looked up at the man. He didn't look like a bad guy, in fact he looked like a Russian version of Santa. "So for two hours, all I'll have to do is test these toys, and you'll pay me 500?"

"You realise I'm not talking about Barbie and action men right?" said the man, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"You're on about sex toys right? Just the toys, you're not going too..."

"No, only if you ask me too which I doubt you will. In truth all I want is some to try my toys and to help with advertising. You will get a small cut of the profits as well"

"Ok, I'm in. The name is Jack Frost"

"And mine is North" said the man as he shook Jack's hand.

Although it was against everything he believed in and thought morally right, Jack found himself following the man to his shop. Santoff Clausen was a real toy shop with teddies, dolls and trains everywhere as the North and Jack entered. North led Jack to one of the back rooms and Jack's mouth dropped. The walls were lined with shelves covered in dildos, butt plugs, cock rings, anal beads, gags and nipple clamps. There was also a wall that had a large rail covered with costumes and leather outfits. In the middle of the room was desk with a mattress on top of it. There was also a camera on a tripod.

"It is just for picture Jack, I promise" said North "You can strip here and place your clothes on that chair and we'll get started yes?"

Jack nodded and slowly started to take his clothes off, his mind spinning as he kept telling himself it was just the once and he needed the money. North looked him up and down.

"Very nice, you have some experience yes?"

"If you're asking if I have had sex before the answers yes. And yes with a guy as well."

"Good, good. Now please put yourself on mattress facing upwards and we'll start"

Jack gulped as he laid on the mattress as North produced a small bottle of green lube. He rubbed it on Jack's nipples at first, the coldness making them hard and sensitive. He then rubbed the lube on Jack's cock, allowing him to slid a black studded cock ring around the base, and a larger one around his ball sack. North looked over Jack's body and he stroked his beard while thinking.

"Your to pale, you need some colour" North pulled some drawers out and produced a pot of red lip gloss.

"Open for me Jack"

Jack opened his mouth slightly as he blushed as North pinched his lips and used his finger to rub the gloss over them, making them full and plump.

"Very nice" said North as he went to his camera and took some head shots of Jack , looking flushed and wonton. "Roll over now Jack, I have to prepare you for what is next"

Shivering from either the cold or excitement North did not know, but Jack quickly did as North asked, his smooth creamy arse raised slightly in the air as Jack was on his elbows and knees. North looked down his shelves at the toys, and decided on a small bullet like vibrator to start with, before going on to the large black one with diamonds around the base. He coated the small bullet in the lube before grabbing Jack's left butt cheek and pulled it slightly to get better. Before starting it, North stopped and looked up at Jack.

"Last chance Jack, once I start now, there is no turning back"

"I'm ok North. I've got to do this" Jack said looking back at North, his cheeks glowing pink.

North nodded as he pushed the button of the bullet making it vibrate as he drew circles with it, around Jack's hole, making the boy twitch before shoving it in.

"Ah" gasped Jack as the bullet sent shivers down his spine, as the vibrations went straight to his cock making it harder. Jack fidgeted, wiggling his arse around as if he was trying to remove the toy, much to North's amusement and arousal. He grabbed Jack's arse tightly and massage his arse cheeks with his thumbs, making Jack moan loudly. North turn removed the bullet and turned Jack back over, bending his legs up and wide apart. Jack was slightly panting now, his cock was throbbing now against the rings, and he couldn't control his hips as he thrust forward as North stroked him with one of his fingers. North was clearly thinking something over as he went back over to the shelves muttering to himself. He came back with two black nipple clamps, as he took each of Jack's nipples and pinched them hard making them red as he attached them.

"No, something is still missing" said the Russian as he tussled the boy's hair.

"What? What's missing?" panted Jack , pleasure and pain going though his veins like fire. North let go of him and quickly returned with a velvet chocker with a fake diamond in the middle. He quickly placed it around Jack's throat and stepped back and admired the boy.

"Very beautiful Jack, you will make a lot of money I promise" said North as he grabbed the big black vibrator and started to cover it in lube. Jack's eyes widen when he saw the toy North was preparing.

"North, it's too big, it won't fit" as North positioned the toy at his entrance.

"Nonsense. It will and you'll enjoy it, I promise" said North as he pushed the toy all the way in. Jack cried out in pain as he was stretched and filled without warning, tears fell from his eyes as he quivered in pain.

"Give it a moment Jack, it will get better" smiled North watching the boy squirm.

"It hurts" he moaned as he tried to get the toy out, but North reached out and held him still, chuckling.

"But this is best part" as he turned the vibrator on to it medium setting. Jack froze at first, his breath caught in his chest as a great wave of pleasure flowed though his body. His hips started to move on their own, as he moved them up and down trying to get more of that wonderful feeling that was emanating from his arse. He went to reach for his cock but North smacked his hands away.

"Keep your arms up Jack and your legs apart, your pleasure is secondary to selling toys remember?"

Jack moaned but did as he was told and gripped the side's of the mattress as he continued to writhe under the vibrators influence. North continued to take pictures, close ups of Jack's face and the cock rings. He flipped Jack over and raise his arse higher than before and set the toy on a higher setting, thrusting it in and out of Jack wet hole.

"North! MORE! PLEASE MORE!" Jack cried as he felt the toy go deeper in to him, rubbing against something that made him see stars. North gave Jack to film smacks on his white arse cheeks, making them bloom red as he went back to his camera. Jack felt as if he was going insane, he needed to cum, but he didn't want the pleasure to end either. He had never felt this good before and he wanted more. Once North was finished taking pictures, he removed the toy turning it off, as he made Jack sit down and up right. The boy was panting heavily now, his poor cock red and weeping with need to release. North pulled the boy back, so he leant against his chest as he removed the nipple clamps. North tossed them to the side and tilted Jack's head upwards to him.

"Do you wish to have release Jack?"

Jack nodded his head and moaned loudly as North's hand gave his cock a gently squeeze.

"Give me a kiss Jack, and I'll give you what you want" North had only expected a small peck but Jack reached up and cupped North's face and kissed him strongly on the mouth, his tongue licking North's lips before going in to his mouth. North hummed happily as he pulled the rings off, feeling Jack arch in his arms as he held the boy tightly as he cum over himself and the mattress, Jack's cries against his lips as he plunder Jack's mouth in return. He let Jack go, as Jack became completely boneless after that release. He could hear North taking more pictures and muttering to himself, as he closed his eyes.

"No going to sleep Jack! You still have a good hour and a half to go. And I have lots of things for you to try" laughed North as he looked over his merchandise, trying to decided what was next. Jack found himself laughing with him, and was surprised that he was actually looking forward to what North had in mind. The hour and half flew by and Jack was exhausted by the end of it but happy and sated. North had done things to his body he didn't think was possible and he enjoyed it. North pointed him to a shower and told him to come back down to the work shop when he was done. Jack quickly washed and dressed and joined the older man back in the workshop, where North was putting a large amount of money in an envelope and handed it to Jack.

"Thank you Jack. Thanks to you, I think my new toy line is going to do quite well. If you give me your phone number I'll text you when to come and get your share of the profits"

"Thank you North, this will help my mum and sister out big time" smiled Jack as he handed his number to North. North paused for a moment before he continued.

"You seemed to really enjoy the toys Jack and you are quite the kisser. And that mere 500 dollars will not go very far for your sister and mother"

"What are you saying North?"

"I have friends Jack, three very good but unusual friends. How did you think I make most of this stuff for? My friends have very specific needs and desires that put other people off and make them very insecure about their sexual needs. They would be willing to pay top dollar to someone that could fulfil their needs"

"You mean have sex with them?"

"That is only part and end of the fantasy, but yes and of course I may also need your modelling skills again. So what do you think? You'll be able to send more money to your family and have living expenses covered as well. You won't have to give up collage. We'll work around you, you decide your limits, everyone wins"

Jack bit his lip, his body was still tingling from what it had been exposed too. To do that more on a regular bases? For money? It made him sound like a whore, but if it was only between North and his three friends, it wouldn't be too bad would it. Plus then his sister would get better sooner than later.

"Ok, but it's only a temporary thing right?"

North simply throw his head back and laughed.

That was almost three weeks ago, and Jack was now happy and in a nice and simple routine. After meeting North's friends, he agreed they were unusual but nice people in general. After long talks, it was decided that they would text him their scenarios and the time and place of their meetings. The first few meetings had been awkward but now they were all enjoying themselves. All money transactions went though North, who Jack jokingly called his Pimp. To protect themselves, North's friends went with fake names that added to their fantasy. They were Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandman. With their contributions, Jack was able to send a large amount to his sister and pay his own bills as well. His mother thankfully never asked questions, as he wasn't sure if he could answer them. His phone vibrated in his pocket, as he pulled it out he saw it was a text. It was from Bunny.

"I'm at North's. I know your off today so get here as soon as you can. North's got your stuff waiting for you and make sure to prepare yourself right this time. The scenario is Maid"

Jack groaned as he rubbed his face, out of the four Bunny was his least favourite. The sex was great if mind blowing it was just the stuff before that, that made things well weird. From what he had learnt about Bunny, he was a vet with his own practice. He was brought up by some very strict parents that told him homosexuality was wrong. When he discovered he like men, he was terrified what his parents would think and so had tried to hold back his own sexual urges and go out with girls. It never worked or lasted. He had a wonderful vet's surgery and lived in one of North's spare rooms. He asked North how Jack could help with his problem, and North had asked Jack to dress up for him. In a dress with all the girly underwear as well, Bunny took one look at Jack and it had worked. Pocketing his phone again, Jack made his way to North's toy shop the sign said closed but Jack walked right in.

"Hey North?"

"Out back Jack, making finally details on your new outfit"

Jack went out the back and found North sewing a maid costume together.

"Don't tell me your making it shorter?" said Jack "Isn't it indecent enough?"

"Not according to Bunny, and since he is the one paying for it, he makes the rules. Your undergarments and make up are in the bathroom along with the lube. Make sure to stretch yourself this time Jack, Bunny said it almost broke the fantasy last time"

"It would have been fine if he wasn't in such a rush!" Jack muttered as he made his way to the small bathroom. He took off his clothes and grabbed the lube, which he poured over his hand. He then leant against the wall, as he placed his fingers in to his arse. He made sure to make his hole as wet as possible as Bunny was quite well endowed. Once he washed his hands, he put on the long white tights on his legs, white matching panties and bra. He then placed the fake boobs in like North had shown him. They felt and looked like really breasts, except for the metal rob that connected it to a nipple clamp that was attach to Jack. So when ever Bunny squeezed his "chest" Jack would really feel it. Now the makeup, Tooth had way to much fun teaching him to put this crap on. Pink lipstick and blush, light blue eye shadow, eye liner and he was done. He quickly spared some of that perfume Tooth had gotten him and went back to North, who was now tinkering on his desk.

"Ah Jack, very pretty! Now bend over so I can attach your new tail."

"What? The tail is meant to be on the dress North" said Jack as he leant on the desk.

"No, Bunny has asked me to make a new one. This one will stick to your skin, plus its attached to this small vibrator, so that whenever Bunny squeezes your tail, the vibrator goes off." explained North as he slipped the vibrator in to Jack's arse and stuck the tail just above his panties.

"I swear you guys have too much time and money on your hands" said Jack as North tossed him his maid outfit. The dress was so short now it barely covered his arse and so skin tight it really made him look like a girl. North wrapped a small white ribbon around Jack's neck as Jack put on the finishing touch, a pair of white bunny ears.

"There all done!" said North as he patted Jack on the rump "Now get up there and make a grumpy Bunny a happy one will you"

Jack smiled as he walked up the stairs, taking it easy since he had the vibrator in him, no point getting hard yet. He knocked on Bunnymund's door and waited.

"Who's there?" came a deep voice.

"Master Bunnymund? It's me Jackie. I'm here to clean up?"

"Come in"

Jack walked in to Bunnymund's bedroom. The walls were cream colour with thick green carpet. There was a dresser, a desk and a hamper for clothes, that were scattered all over the room. There was also a large double bed with green bedding where Bunnymund was laying down, in his gray jeans and white shirt. He was a man in his 30's with cool green eyes and dark hair with gray streaks.

"Your late"

"I'm very sorry sir. I'll get started shall I?" said Jack as he walked around the room picking up Bunny's clothes and putting them in the hamper, making sure to swish his hips just right. Once the floor was clear he walked over to Bunny.

"Ok Master Bunnymund, I need your clothes now, would you take them off for me?"

"You're the one that's meant to be cleaning Jackie, take them off yourself" smirked Bunny as he put his arms behind his head as he looked up at him.

Jack pouted "Master Bunnymund is so lazy" as he leant down and undid Bunny's shirt before going on to the belt and jeans. Once Jack had pulled the jeans off, Bunny still had his gray briefs on, that was clearly tented.

"I'll need those too sir!"

"Now whose being dirty Jackie. Your sure being a naughty Bunny today" joked Bunnymund as he grabbed Jack's waist and pulled him on to the bed on top of him. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson?"

"A lesson? But I'm only doing my job" said Jack as he rubbed Bunny's chest. Bunny's hands groped his arse and squeezed tightly, making Jack cry out.

"Stop it you brute!"

"That's not a nice way to speak to your employer" as Bunny's hand went a little higher and touched Jack's tail. Jack felt the toy in him come to life as he gasped and started to move about.

"Wow Jackie, you really are a dirty little rabbit ain't ya? One squeeze from your tail and your already wet for me" laughed Bunny as pressed the tail again. Jack bit his lip to try not to moan as the vibrator got stronger making his cock become hard.

"Please sir" he gasped "Don't tell anyone, I'll do anything"

"Anything? Even clean this?" asked Bunny as he pulled down his briefs showing his own erected cock.

"Yes sir" smiled Jack as he took Bunny's cock in to his mouth and started to suck it. Bunny moaned as he pushed himself deeper in to Jack's mouth, Jack's tongue coating it in saliva. Jack used his fake boobs to rub against Bunny's balls making Bunny moan even loader. He pulled back the foreskin and pushed his tongue down the piss slit, licking up any pre cum there.

"You've got a wicked tongue on you girl, tell me is that dirty hole of yours just as wicked?" asked Bunny his hand slipping in to Jack's underwear and teasing his entrance.

"You'll have to try it to find out sir" smiled Jack as he felt Bunny pull the toy out of his arse and threw it to the floor. He then pulled down Jack's knickers and threw them to the floor as well. Jack then rolled over so he was facing the same way Bunny was, as Bunny got to his knees and flipped Jack's dress up and lined up his cock.

"I ain't going to be gently Jackie, I'm going to pound those dirty thoughts right out of ya"

"Please sir, I don't want to be a naughty girl" moaned Jack as he shifted his hips against Bunny. Bunny shoved his cock in deep in to Jack's arse and pulled it almost all the way back out before driving it back in again. Bunny griped his hips tightly as he went in again and again, not giving Jack a chance to adjust. Jack slid his own hand around his penis and jerk himself off in time with Bunny's thrusts. Bunny went deeper and deeper in to Jack's as his balls smacked against Jack's arse.

"Your such a dirty rabbit ain't ya Jackie. Your my dirty Rabbit that loves my cock"

"Yes Sir I love your cock so much, fuck me harder with it please, I've been so bad"

Jack cum first, his seed covered the fount of his dress and his thighs, as he arse closed round Bunny's cock, milking it as Bunny's released deep inside him. Bunny continued to ram him until there was nothing left and pulled out. Both men panted heavily for a while, neither saying anything. Jack slowly got to his knees and went to slid out of the bed, but Bunny grabbed the ribbon around his neck and pulled him back for a second, and kissed him on the mouth gently.

"That was great mate. Thanks. North's got your money down stairs"

"Glad to help. Just text me when you want me again" smiled Jack as he got up and left the room, leaving behind a very satisfied Bunny.

Jack had just finished getting cleaned up from his time with Bunny when his phone went again. This time it was Tooth. Tooth was a single woman who had recently lost her baby due to her ex-boyfriend beating it out of her. Her breasts were still making milk and also making her very horny. Tooth's other problem was her fascination with teeth, which was good since she was a dentist, she also only like guys with really good ones. So when she saw Jack's she was already smitten, as his were as white as newly fallen snow.

"It's really quite at the office today. Feeling very lonely. I need to see those pretty teeth of yours. Come for a check up. special word today is Frost"

The special word meant that Tooth planed to tie him up, so he couldn't touch her and he was to say frost if it got too much. Quickly getting dressed in to his regular clothes, he went to see North before he left.

"Hey North, do you have a spare pair of trousers I could borrow?"

"Most likely, why do you ask?"

"Tooth wants me to visit and last time..."

"Yes I remember" laughed North as he went thought the rack of clothes and tossed Jack a black pair of trousers, Jack quickly slid them in to his backpack. "Do you remember how to get to her office?"

"Yeah, talk to you later North" smiled Jack as he walked out the door, as Bunnymund came down stairs.

"Was that the kid?"

"Yes, just left to visit Tooth. It must be nice to be young and full of energy. By the way, did you like Jack's new tail?" North asked, laughing at how bright red Bunny went.

Jack stood outside a large white door with a golden signed saying "Dr Toothiana" on in, as he knocked three times. A young woman slightly taller than Jack opened it. She had a beautiful face, with purple eyes and golden hair. Her white doctor's coat was done up and clinging to her figure and it looked like she wasn't wearing much underneath it.

"Hello miss, I'm here for my check up?"

"Of course you are your my last appointment for the day" smiled Tooth as she let him in and locked the door behind her. "Please leave your bag here and then get in to the chair"

Jack wasn't very comfortable seeing all the sharp tools around the room as he climbed in to the chair. Tooth came over with two belts and tied Jack's arms to the arms rests. This was mainly because of her violent ex and how she dislike men touching her, with them restrained she was in control and could enjoy herself. If Jack wanted to get out at any time all he had to do was say frost. Once Jack was secure, she gave him a smile and turned on one of the big lamps.

"Ok sweetie, open up for me"

Jack opened his mouth and Tooth looked inside using her tools, cooing over Jack's white teeth.

"Jack would you mind if I sit in your lap so I can get a better look?"

"Umm sure go ahead" said Jack as Tooth swung her leg over and nestled herself against Jack's crouch. Jack could tell Tooth was only wearing her underwear underneath her white coat as she put down her tools and poked her fingers in to his mouth.

"Oh, I can't get over how beautiful these are! You've even flossed" she moaned happily as she rubbed herself against him. "Tell me Jack, do you know what really good for teeth?"

"Err...milk?"

"That's right, and I wouldn't be a very good host If I didn't offer you a drink now, would I?" said Tooth as she undid her coat, showing off her dark green and blue bra. She slid her coat off completely and undid her bra and dropped it to the floor as well. Tooth was really wet now, Jack could feel it sinking in to his trousers.

"You know Tooth I'm not really a great lover of milk" said Jack as he pushed himself deeper in to the chair as Tooth left her breasts to him.

"But Jack, as your dentist I only want what good for your teeth so I must insist" said Tooth as she pushed her right tit in to Jack's face. Jack rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, taking in Tooth's nipple and suck on it. Tooth smiled happily as she watched Jack suck on her as she stroked his head, she knew he was only pretending not to like milk after all the times he had already done this for her. Once she felt he had enough from her right she gently moved his head to her left one.

"That's right Jack, drink up. Oh! Not so hard Jack, you'll make me ooohhh"

Tooth rocked her hips hard as Jack suck on her nipple, Tooth grip her right one just as hard.

"That's enough Jack! Otherwise there won't be any more for later" smiled Tooth as she pulled her breast away, leaving a small trail of milk on Jack's lips. "Open up for me again Jack! Oh look at them, I could you know, look at them all day" as she ran her fingers along the top row and moaning as she felt Jack's erected cock poking in to her. She got of his lap and looked at the mess she made of his clothes. "Oh Jack I'm so sorry. It's just whenever I see your teeth...I can't help it"

She blushed as she undid his trousers and pulled them and his boxers off at the same time. Jack felt himself blush at the hungry look on Tooth face as she took his cock in to her hands.

"You know Jack, since I've given you a drink it's only fair to give me one!"

This wasn't how they usually went so Jack was shocked as Tooth took him in to her mouth.

"Say Tooth you don't...AH!" Jack gasped as Tooth gently pulled her teeth along his cock, and hummed as she sucked him hard. She let him go and licked it like a lollypop.

"Don't keep me waiting Jack, I want to taste your sweet milk in my mouth" she smiled as she put just the head back in and started to suck again. Soon Jack cum in her mouth and she drank him down greedily."You taste so sweet Jack, I might develop a sweet tooth."

"Tooth, that was wow"

"Just wait a moment Jack ,don't go saying that yet when It's time for the main course"

Jack was still semi hard as she placed his cock between her breasts and started to rub it up and down between her two mounds, making Jack hard again. Once he was hard, Tooth lifted herself over again and lowered herself on to Jack's penis. She started to ride him hard, her boob bouncing as she did so, Jack tossed his head back and moaned and he thrust his hips to met hers.

"Oh Jack, you make me...oh so good...so wet" Tooth moaned as she felt herself climaxing. "Jack, cum with me. Together ok?"

Jack nodded as Tooth pulled him in to her body, his face was against her to chest, as she felt Jack cum shot deep inside her warming her as she climaxed, her juices flowing down her thighs and his. Tooth waited until she caught her breath before letting Jack go, Jack looking slightly dazed as he shank back in to the chair, as Tooth undid the restraints. She kissed his forehead first then his cheeks and then his mouth.

"Thank you for coming Jack, you always know how to make me feel better"

"You know you can always text or call me Tooth. I'll always happy to help" said Jack.

"How is your sister doing? Is she responding well to her treatment?" asked Tooth as she picked up her clothes and Jack went to his bag to get the clean trousers he borrowed from North.

"She's doing really well thanks. The doctor says if this keeps up, she'll be ready for the op soon"

"That's great Jack. I'll transfer the money to North tomorrow morning ok"

"That ok, I'm really grateful to you guys for helping me out" said Jack as he put his pants on. Tooth dropped her clothes and walked over to Jack and cupped his face before kissing him deeply.

"No Jack, it's us that are grateful to you. Now you better head home it's getting late, and don't for get to brush your teeth"

"I won't Tooth. Good night!" smiled Jack as he left, leaving Tooth alone in her office.

to be continued...only if you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Text Me

By end of grace

Chapter 2

Jack is at home sitting at his desk going over his homework, when his phone chimed with a text. It was Sandy. Sandy was a very shy, tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also a great artist and a mute. When North proposed Jack "help" him, Sandy had been dubious and said or written as the case had been that he wanted to get to know the boy first before they did anything. So Jack sent some nights around Sandy's simple watching movies, puzzles or even drawing. Sandy had actually been surprised at how good Jack was, and even offered to tutor him if he wanted. There had been a few shy kisses between them and some gently petting but that was it. Sandy would become too nervous or shy to continue, and Jack made North promise not to take any money from Sandy until they had done it. Jack flipped up his phone to read the text.

"Hello Jack, if you are not busy this evening would you mind coming over? I have finished my latest painting and I would like to show you. Also could you send the night?"

Jack smiled as he texted back "Love too, do I need to bring anything other than my toothbrush and spare clothes?"

"Just those items. I will see you at seven :)"

Jack quickly finished what he was doing and jumped in to the shower. Once out he looked though his clothes for something nice to wear, as Sandy always looked smart in his suit trousers and shirt. So Jack found his best tight jeans and sweatshirt and combed his hair before getting his overnight bag and out the door. Jack soon arrived at Sandy's apartment, and knocked on the door. Sandy was about a foot taller than Jack, who smiled brightly as he welcomed the young man in.

"Thanks for inviting me over Sandy. I don't have any classes tomorrow till the afternoon. So we can stay up and have that movie marathon if you like?" said Jack as he followed Sandy in to his small kitchenette. Sandy smiled and shook his head as he hand Jack a drink.

"Oh? What have you got planned then?" smiled Jack, as the older man slightly blushed and raised a finger to his lips and winked. It's a secret. Jack laughed as he finished his drink.

"Ok, I can wait. Can I see the paint though?"

Sandy nodded and led Jack to his art room, were various size canvas were around the room, most covered in sheets. A large painting was in the middle of the room, it was of a night sky, with golden dolphins diving in and out of clouds.

"Sandy its fantastic! I love dolphins" said Jack as he gazed at the picture taking in all the details. Sandy hugged Jack from behind and kissed his hair, as he gently rubbed it. Jack tilled his head up and puckered his lips, as Sandy leaned down to kiss them. It was a soft chaste kiss at first, the second one was longer as Jack then turned in Sandy's arms and slid his tongue in to the older man's mouth. Sandy was a little startled but decided to go with it, as he pulled Jack closer to him, returning the kiss. Jack slowly pulled Sandy's shirt out and slid his hands underneath it, his cold fingertips brushing against Sandy's skin. Sandy gulped and shivered as Jack drew circles around his nipples, making them hard.

"Just push me away Sandy if you want me to stop" Jack said in a low voice, not really wanting to stop. Sandy bit his lip and shook his head. No he didn't want Jack to stop, in fact he wanted Jack to do a lot more. He pulled Jack's arms form underneath his shirt and took him to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them, as Jack looked around the room. There was a plain double bed with golden bedding, and the carpet was the colour of cream. The bed side cabinets, wardrobe and chest of drawers were of fine oak. There was also a large while armchair. Sandy hugged Jack tightly around the waist as he kissed the boy down his neck and shoulder. Jack hummed as he lifted his hands up as Sandy pulled his sweater off and dropped it on the floor. Jack undoes his jeans, as he kicks off his shoes and socks, as he pulls them and his underwear down at the same time. Sandy's breath hitched as Jack turned around to face him completely naked.

"What do you want me to do Sandy? It's all up to you" said Jack, watching the older man blush as he made a very rude hand signal almost making him laugh.

"Ok, why don't you sit on your chair, you'll be able to watch better"

Sandy sat down in his chair as Jack slowly crawled on to the bed so he laid across the bottom, so Sandy could see everything. Jack raised his hand to his mouth and licked on his fingers, coating them nosily in his saliva. He ghost his hand down his chest and navel before gripping his penis in his hand and giving it a pull. He slowly jerked himself in to hardness as his other hand played with his nipples. He gasped loudly and whispered Sandy's name as he moved his hips. Sandy was captivated by Jack, as he played with himself, calling Sandy's name. Sandy felt uncomfortable in his clothes, so he quickly undid his shirt and his zip to his own trousers, pulling out his erected cock.

"Sandy? Do you have any lube?" Jack asked holding out his hand. Sandy nodded as he stood up and stepped out of his trousers, as he walked over to one of his bedside cabinets. He picked up a white bottle and poured the clear liquid in to Jack's hand while looking him in the face. Jack's cheeks were pink and his eyes had gone indigo with lust. Jack stretched his neck and softly kissed the tip of Sandy's cock, before turning on his side, so his back was now to Sandy. He lowered his hand to his arse, and slowly shoved his fingers in, one at a time, stretching his hole as he moaned. Sandy took the bottle and poured some of the liquid on to his own cock as he quickly rubbed it in, seeing Jack prepare himself, was sending him over the edge. He gave Jack a hard push, and indicated to the teen to move up on the bed. Jack removed his hand and did as Sandy wanted, making sure to sway his butt as he did so. Sandy shook his head as he smiled and climbed on the bed, his hands resting on Jack's hips as Jack snuggled in to one of the pillows. Jack looked over his shoulder at Sandy, giving his one of his pretty smiles.

"I'm ready Sandy"

Sandy nodded as he sat up on his knees and pushed Jack's arse cheeks apart to get to his entrance and line his cock up with it. Thanks to the lube, Sandy was able to slide right in to Jack with little resistance, for which Sandy was grateful as he did not like the idea of hurting the boy. Slowly he pulled back and just as slowly pushed back in, wanting to build momentum but Jack was not one to wait as he shifted his hips.

"I'm not made of glass Sandy" smirked Jack as he pushed his hips back, taking all of Sandy again, and moaning under his breath. Sandy arched an eyebrow, he had been challenged and he was not one to back down from one. Gripping Jack's hips tighter, he slammed himself deep and hard in to Jack, making the boy's body shedder and cry out.

"Aaah! YES! Like that Sandy! More"

Sandy kept pushing in to Jack hard, reaching around and grabbing hold of Jack's weeping cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. He leant his body against Jack's feeling his heated flesh against his.

"Sandy more more please! Oh gods fuck me"

He pushed harder and harder, feeling the hot tight heat of Jack's body around his cock. Jack continued to egg him on, begging for him to go harder, to make him cum.

"Going...I'm going to cum Sandy, I'm going to blow, fuck, yes!"

Jack released hard in Sandy's hand, his cum covering Sandy's hand and sheets. Jack's muscles clamped down around Sandy's penis, making the quite man cum in to Jack's anus. He slumped against Jack's back as he pulled out his still hard cock out of Jack, and pulled Jack around on to his back. The boy's face was bright red, saliva coating Jack's lips and chin. Sandy leant down and kissed Jack softly, both smiling. Jack pulled his knees up, so his cum covered hole was on display.

"Come on Sandy, I'm ready for seconds"

Sandy smiled and his shoulders shuddered showing he was laughing as he re-entered Jack, and continued to make love to him though the night.

The next day, after some more hot and sweaty sex, Sandy dropped Jack at collage, and watched happily as the boy limped in to the building. Jack went though his classes and quickly went home to change for work when his phone beeped. It was North.

"New stuff to try on you Jack. Up for it tonight?"

Jack smirked as he text back "I've got work till 11 tonight"

"I will pick you up in the sleigh. It's too late for you to walk here on your own, to many weirdoes."

"Ok see you at 11. and you should call your car what it is North. A car!"

"I prefer sleigh, it make me sound like Father Christmas no?"

"lol"

"You should quit job and work for me full time. I could use a good looking man out fount of store. The girls would like!"

"North, you would sooner have me tied to one of your rigs, gagged and with a couple of toys attached to me as well. Besides, my manger at work needs me to draw in the ladies as well"

"True :) c u later"

Jack shook his head as he repacked his overnight bag and slightly wondered when he last spent the night at his own apartment? It surprised him that he didn't seemed to mind this as he changed in to his work uniform. He jumped on the bus and walked though the bar's back door with a few minutes to spare. Jamie was already there loading up the chillers with beers when he stopped to say hi.

"Hey Jack, are you free this weekend? That new horror film just come out and I thought we could go?"

"Sorry Jamie. I've got plans"

"But you're not down on the router...oh are you going to see your sister?"

"No, I just got plans that's all"

It wasn't like he could tell Jamie that he most likely be tied up, smacked, licked, sucked and fucked by four strangers most of the weekend. As he put his bag in his locker he could hear Jamie muttering.

"You've had plans for the last couple of weeks"

"I am sorry Jamie. I've been doing a lot of cash in hand jobs to help my mum and sister, you know that"

"I do know but you haven't had any time for your friends or anything else. You've been nodding off in class as well. Also there's this odd glow about you too, like your getting laid a lot"

Jack flushed red "Damn it Jamie, I'm so busy with work and collage, I don't have time for other stuff"

"okay okay! I'm sorry. It's just...your my best friend you know and I'm worried about you"

"Yeah thanks man! Look, I'll see if I can get anytime off and we'll go and see that movie ok? but first let's get to work"

Though out the night Jack flashed his smile at men and woman alike, pouring them drinks and flirting for tips. One particular man, kept coming back to the bar and watching him. He was tall and pale, with golden eyes that peeked out from his long black hair. He wore a simple shirt and trousers with a leather jacket, all were black. When his eyes were on Jack, they were on his phone, looking at the screen keenly before going back to Jack. Soon 11 o'clock came and Jack clocked out, promising Jamie he would call about the movie. He looked at his phone and saw that North had left a message saying he had just left and would be there in a few minutes. It wasn't really cold outside, so Jack decided to wait out there for North, as he picked up his bag and swiped out of the bar and in to the back ally. He got a bit nearer to the pavement when a hand reached out and grabbed him. It was the dark guy from the bar.

"It is you isn't it? The one in these photos?"said the man holding out his phone.

Jack tried to pull himself away but the man's grip tightened as he held up his phone. Jack could see it was an image of him, despite the fact that his face was pixel out, laying down with a large vibrator in his arse and two smaller ones on each of his balls.

"What the hell? Your drunk if you think that is me" snapped Jack still trying to get out of the man's grip.

"No I'm sure I'm right. What do you change North? I'll match it, I'll even double it" said the man as he pushed Jack in to the shadows and against a wall as he tried to undo Jack's pants.

"Get the Hell off of me!" shouted Jack as he struggled against the older man. The man then grabbed his throat and squeezed tightly, causing Jack to gasp for air, as the man slid his hand in to his pants. The man sneered as Jack froze still, looking terrified, as he continued to fondle him.

"You would not believe how hot you look right now. Gripped in fear as I make you hard. So fuckerble" said the man as he removed his hand and grinded his own erection in to Jack's pelvis. He then cupped Jack's face with his free hand and went to kiss him when a sharp blade from a hunting knife was pressed against his throat.

"Let him go...NOW!" shouted North as he pressed the knife harder in to the man's neck, making him left go of Jack and step back, letting the boy fall to the floor.

"Jack, get to the sleigh! Run now" ordered North. Jack quickly did up his pants, grabbed his bag and ran to North's car not once looking back.

"Is this really necessary North? I was only feeling the boy up, seeing if he was up to my standards" the man said in a bored tone when he was suddenly pushed to the ground and roughly kicked before a hard boot was pressed in to his chest.

"Let me make myself very clear! If I see you anywhere near that boy again, I will personally end your life, is this clear Pitch?" Said North his blue eyes blazing with promise. Pitch nodded as North lifted his boot off and watched as the man in red turned and walked away.

"It doesn't matter what I promise North, sooner or later that boy will come to me and I will have him"

The drive to North's shop was quite, as Jack shook with shock over what had just happened. North gently led the boy though the shop and out the back, where he gently lifted him on to the work bench. He then went and got the first aid box from one of his cupboards and undid Jack's shirt to look at his neck. Big large bruises covered Jack's neck. North growled as he pulled out some cream and rubbed it in to the bruises.

"Jack, are you alright? did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No...he just...scared me that's all. How did he figure out it was me in those pictures? My face is all blurred out"

"He must of guessed, or seen you walk in to my shop. For a little while at least would you consider letting me or one of the others escort you around? Just to be on the safe side?"

Jack wanted to say no, saying he had very little time to himself and others as it was since he met them but the soreness of his neck and the thought of that guy getting him again made him nod. North smiled and nodded as he put the box away. Jack looked around the workshop and saw North had put two sets handcuffs around the two poles next to each other. Beside it on a stool was a white outfit of some kind and on the floor was a pair of very high white knee length boots. Just a little further away was a camera.

"Wow, North was really looking forward to this" thought Jack as he looked at the outfit. North caught him staring and cleared his throat.

"We can forget that for tonight Jack, and do something else..."

"What? No! North, just because some crazy guy got it in his head that he could have me doesn't mean I'm going to not want this..." said Jack as he ran his hand though his hair "And beside...I really like what you do to me. At first I was shocked you know...I didn't think I would like it as much as I would, but I do. I like how you make me feel...desirable"

North smiled as he walked over to Jack and rubbed his cheek and ran his thumb over Jack's lips.

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that Jack. And believe me, you are more than desirable...you a temptation. Now if you are sure that you are wanting to do this, the safe word is cookie"

E. Aster Bunnymund walked in to North's shop after a long day at the vet surgery, he was tried and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He could hear noises coming from the back room but was to tried to think about it when he walked in and looked up and his mouth dropped. Jack was handcuffed to two poles, holding his arms and legs apart. He was wearing a white mask over his eyes, blindfolding him and a large white choker with a large pink heart in the centre around his neck. He was wearing a short vest top that had two small circles cut out in the fount showing his erected nipples that had been clamped with gold bells. There was also two small wings sawn in to the back. He was also wearing tiny white shorts that barely covered his arse and were open at the fount, his erected cock was weeping against the two cock rings that held it. He was also in long white boots and gloves, and the faint buzzing noise and the blush on Jack's cheeks told him that a vibrator was firmly in place somewhere deep inside of the boys anus. The whole image made Jack look like a horny tied up version of Cupid, a look North was clearing enjoying as the older man took his photos. Jack moved around as if he was trying to get away from the toy or make it go deeper. He was hopelessly moaning North's name and pulling at his restraints. Bunny found his pants getting tighter but he pushed that feeling away. Jack like this was a boy and that was wrong, it was different when he change in to Jackie. Bunny cleared his throat, and North turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, Bunny. Welcome home, don't mind us and your dinner is in the oven if you're hungry"

"Thanks. Don't you think you could have text me to say you would be doing this?"

"Do you tell me what you're doing with Jack?" North bit back as he walked over to the young man and stood behind him. The buzzing got louder as North set the vibrator on high, making Jack moan and twist. North gripped Jack's cock and pulled it as his other hand gently pulled Jack's head back so he could kiss him. Bunny watched as North and Jack's mouth's mashed together, their tongues pressing against one another, both moaning as they pressed their bodies together. North pulled back, but did not let go of Jack and he leaned down to his ear.

"Bunny is here Jack...would you like him to kiss you as well?" North asked.

Jack nodded his head and puckered his lips and kissed the air as if he was reaching out for the other man. Bunny was now completely mesmerized by Jack and walked over and wrapped his arms around the boy and crushed his lips against his. Jack arched his body against his, groaning wantonly as Bunny's tongue pushed its way on to his mouth. Bunny reached up to cup the boy's face but brushed against his neck causing Jack to cry out and flinch back. Bunny frown up at North and removed the collar around Jack's neck. The bruises were out now, black and purple screaming against the white flesh.

"What the hell? When did this happen?" asked Bunny glaring angry at North. North let Jack go, the boy moaning at the lost of touch and body heat and pulled Bunny aside so Jack could not hear them talking. Jack could hear the harsh whispering but could not make out any words, until he felt a hand gently tip his head up slightly.

"I ain't going to let any scum have you Jackie. Tomorrow your all mine! You understand?"

Jack nodded his head and licked his lips, trying to entice Bunny in to kissing him again, instead he let Jack go and walked out of the workshop, leaving Jack to moan sadly.

"Do not make such a sad sound Jack. I am still here and I will take care of you" said North as he knelt down and took Jack's cock in to his mouth, and rolled Jack's balls in his large hand. The hair of North's beard tickled his skin and his hit tongue on his penis made Jack squeal and wiggle as he tried to push himself deeper in to the older man. North undid the cock rings and felt Jack's cock pulse before the boy released his cum in to his mouth. The boy tasted so sweet, better then cookies as he greedily drank the seed down. He then stood up and turned the toy off and removed it, hearing Jack gasp softly as he did so. He then removed the mask and gently kissed Jack on the forehead.

"You were wonderful Jack, well done" North gave him a warm smile as he undid the handcuffs.

"Thanks North" Jack panted as he undid the clamps on his nipples. He watched the older man clean the toy and put it away and wondered. Out of the four people he was "engaging" with, North was the only one that had yet to actually fuck him. Sure, he pleasured Jack and did some amazing things with him but North never took out his own cock. Doing up the small shorts and walking unsteadily towards the older man and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"North...do you like me?" he felt silly for asking but it was the only question he could think of.

North turned around and sat down on a chair pulling Jack towards him "You know I do Jack. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...you don't take me like the others and I was wondering why? and I thought..."

North sighed and smiled sadly as he took Jack hands in his. "You're a wicked temptation Jack Frost and however much I may want to do things with you...the barn door is open and the brain is willing...but the horse, its sleeps. You understand?"

Jack blinked "Oh. What if I could make you hard?"

North laughed "Do you think you can?"

"Yeah...how about this. If I can't make you hard, you don't have to pay me for tonight ,but if I can, you have to fuck me. Either way you win"

North stroked his beard and looked over Jack, Jack smiling as gently swaying his hips. North smiled and dropped his hand to his trousers and undid them, and pulled out his cock.

"You really are a wicked temptation Jack"

Jack smiled as he kissed North's forehead, cheeks and then his mouth. He slowly littered North's body with them as he knelt down to his knees. He kissed, licked and nipped at North's thighs' before moving to the ball sack and placing one of them in to his mouth. North sharply inhaled, as Jack coated the ball in his saliva and moved on to the other one, never touching the actual penis. Once that ball was soaked he went back to wet kissing his navel and thighs.

"Don't tease me Jack" North panted, feeling his balls stir and tense up. Jack ran his hands up and down North's thighs before leaning in and kissing the limp penis at its tip and then all the way down to his balls and back up again. He then took North's penis in to his hand's and started to lick the head in lazy circles before pushing his tongue in to the meatus and swirled it around. North gasped and gripped the table as Jack gripped his shaft tightly, the foreskin pulling back as his penis started to stiffen and raise.

"Shostakovich" he muttered as he watched Jack suck his hard cock in his mouth. Jack hummed sending shivers down North's cock, making the older man moan. Jack let him go and smiled as he undid his shorts and pushed them down over his long boots. North was breathing heavily as Jack climbed on to North's lap.

"I win, North. I'm still pretty lose from earlier...if you go slow"

"I will try...but Jack..."

"Don't worry big guy...I trust you"

North nodded as he stood up, hooking his arms around Jack's legs as he did so and laid him on the work bench facing him. North grabbed a tube of lube and coated his cock before grabbing Jack's legs and hoisting them over his shoulders. He pushed the large head in as he watched Jack's face blush deeper. He gave small thrusts as he pushed himself deeper in to Jack's tight arse.

"So tight...like a virgin" he muttered as he pushed a harder.

"North, you're so big! It feels like your splitting me in two" Jack moaned as he moved his hips. "Put it all in to me North, I want it"

"It will hurt..."

"I want it North, please fuck me"

North griped Jack's hips tightly and slammed his cock fully in to Jack , so his balls now rubbed against Jack's skin, as Jack cried out from the invasion. North paused for a few moments and wiped the tears from Jack's eyes.

"So beautiful Jack, a priceless work of art"

"North...please...move!"

North started to thrust forward rocking the young man beneath him. North was beyond bliss as he continued to bury himself in to Jack. He could not remember the last time he was erected but it had been a long time, and now he was drowning in tight pleasant heat. His balls slapped against Jack's tight arse as his fisted Jack's cock in his hand. Jack was sobbing as North's started to pick up his pace, his body was on fire, pleasure screaming though him. He couldn't see straight, and there was a pounding in his ears as North hit his prostate.

"Fuck North! Fuck me hard, make me see stars!" he pleaded. North started to fuck him harder, pushing him harder, digging his hand harder in to Jack's hip.

"North, I'm cumming! I'm going to...I'm going"

Jack spilled his seed over himself as North continued to fuck him, despite his muscles clamping down hard around him. North continued to pump Jack's still hard cock as Jack pushed his hips up to meet North's thrust. Jack cum again hard, his cum splattering all over his navel and chest. Seeing Jack covered in cum and looking like a vision, drove North over the edge as he released deep inside Jack, cumming again and again. Jack was screaming North name now, his toes and nails digging in to the desk. North placed his hands on either side of Jack to stead himself as he pulled out, his cum pouring out of Jack's hole. He looked at the boy's face and found that Jack had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Thank you Jack, thank you so much"

Jack woke up to what sounded like a very heated discussion down stairs, as he looked around North's spare bedroom. According to the clock it was just shortly after nine. Groaning he sat up, feeling a slight pain from his rear as he remembered his promise to Bunny, to spend the day with him. That meant dressing up as his female counterpart "Jackie", and most likely be put in to her maid outfit to be bossed around in.

"I hope it's not the nurses outfit again. I don't think I have it in me to "take" Bunny's "temperature" today" he moaned as he walked in to the joining bathroom for a quick shower. He was drying himself off when North came in his arms loaded with clothes.

"Good morning Jack, did you sleep well? How is your neck?"

"Morning. Yeah I slept alright and most of the bruising has gone down, thanks. Um, North...last night, was it ok? I fell asleep and..."

North smiled as he put the clothes down and kissed Jack's cheeks.

"Last night was wonderful my snowflake and something I look forward to doing with you again, but right now you must get ready for Bunny. Stupid man has booked tickets and everything. He didn't think..."

"Whoa, what tickets? what everything?" asked Jack as he looked at the clothes North had brought him. There was the normal sexy girl lingerie and corset, and his long hair wig. Yet instead of a sexy outfit, there was a simple short sleeve dress the same colour of Jack's eyes that would fall down just above his knees, with a white jacket and matching shoes and purse.

"Like I said Stupid man has booked you tickets at the cinema and has made reservations at a restaurant in town for you two to have lunch. Problem is..."

"He's expecting me to go outside, in public as Jackie?" said Jack, shaking with anger "No way in hell North! what if someone I know sees me?"

"That is what I said, I also said he should have asked you if you would mind going out like that. Did not even cross Bunny's mind that you might say no"

"Not might! Going to! N-O!"

"If you're sure Jack, I will tell him for you. I hope he can get a refund on those tickets, they were gallery seats you know and that restaurant wasn't a cheap one either but it would serve him right anyway." as the large man turned to walk out the room. Jack felt a large guilt build in his stomach, at the thought of how much Bunny had paid out for a date that wasn't going to happen.

"North wait, I've change my mind. Think you can help me with this outfit"

North smiled as he turned and picked up the corset.

Bunny was tapping his foot as he sat folded arms in the arm chair waiting for North and Jackie to come down. He had gotten up early and had looked thought the internet at cinemas and restaurants, planning his date with Jackie down to the last detail, when North came down stairs and asked him what he was doing. After he had told him, North said he would help with Jackie outfit but did he forget that "Jackie" was still Jack, and that Jack would not want to go out in public in girls clothes. Bunny had scoffed at the idea that Jackie would not want to go out with him, even more so since he was paying. North had shook his head and said that Jack had every right to refuse Bunny's request, even more so, since he hadn't put the idea past the teen in the first place. Seeing Bunny's shocked and upset face made North reliant and he promised to talk Jack in to going, but only this once. That was over fifteen minutes ago and the larger man started to walk down the stairs again.

"Well?" he asked as he stood up, smoothing down his trousers.

"He will go with you, but he is not happy about this Bunny. You must not forget that Jack is a boy, and if he is discovered it will be very embarrassing for him and you"

"I won't let that happen North"

"You better not Bunny, otherwise I will kick your arse myself!"

Bunny looked up the stairs from where the voice came from and his eyes widened. Standing at the top of them was a tall, thin girl was long white hair and blue eyes. Her dark blue dress brought out her creamy skin and feminine figure. The simple touches of makeup bringing out her eyes and her plump kissable lips. She slipped on the white jacket and held on to her purse as she came down the stairs.

"We better not be seeing some chick flick either" he muttered as he stood before him and asked "Well, how do I look?"

"Beautiful darling, I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself" smiled Bunny as he kissed his cheek. Jack rolled his eyes as he looked at North.

"Bunny is right Jack, you look like a very beautiful girl, no one will guess you're a boy" said North chuckling slightly. Jack shook his head and smiled as he kissed the older man on the lips.

"Thanks North"

"Come on Jackie, the film starts in forty minutes and I know you'll want to hit the popcorn stand first"

Jack nodded as he took Bunny's arm and waved good bye to North as Bunny led him to his car. North waved back and tried to push down that tiny bit of jealous he was feeling when he saw Bunny's arms around Jack's waist.

The cinema wasn't so bad as it turned out, the gallery ticket guaranteed some privacy and the film had been the horror film that Jamie had been telling him about. Bunny had his arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders the entire film and was happy when he jumped and leaned in to him. Once the film was finished Jack was smiling and talking really fast over his favourite bits of the film.

"Glad you enjoyed it Jackie, but I've just got to stop of a leek, be back in a sec" said Bunny as he entered the man's room. While Jack waited he looked over the posters for some of the upcoming films.

"Hey, cutie! What you doing all alone?" came a voice as someone grabbed Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up at a taller teen male wearing a leather jacket.

"My boyfriend is just in the bathroom, he'll be out in a second" said Jack in a soft voice as he pushed the hand off his shoulder.

"Why not dump the chump and go out with me instead? I've got a mean ride out side that I can take you for a spin with"

Jack snorted in disgust, seriously? Was this how boys his age picked up girls? How lame! "No Thank you"

"Hey stop being such a bitch, I'm being nice here" snapped the young man as he gripped Jack's wrist. Suddenly the man's arm was off of Jack and he was being slammed in to the nearest wall by Bunny, who looked livid.

"What did you just call my girl punk?" he growled as he pushed the teens head harder against the wall.

"Hey man I'm sorry! I didn't know she was taken! She didn't say"

"Oh cut the crap!" snapped Jack as he took Bunny's upper arm and pulled "Let him go Bunny, before security get here and start asking questions. Besides we have lunch reservations right?"

Bunny nodded as he let the teen go and wrapped his arm possessively around Jack's waist. They drove to the restaurant in silence and when Bunny parked, Jack gasped when he saw where they were. This place was very high class and expensive, Jamie had told him about it saying his family visited this place for important occasions.

"Bunny? Are you sure about this? This place is really classy and expensive"

"Don't worry about it. I think this place would cheer you up after being harassed last night by that drunk"

Jack stop as he looked at Bunny in shock. "You're doing all this to cheer me up?"

Bunny flushed brightly "Yeah, cause..you know...I don't want you thinking that all us guys are perverts like that and...oh just come on!" he snapped as he pulled Jack inside the building as Jack covered his mouth and tried not to giggle. The table was wonderful laid out with several knives and forks and Bunny order them some wine and their food. He started asking Jack about his sister and collage and told Jack about his family and his practice. Jack was really enjoying himself as he eat his ice cream, when a familiar voices caused him to panic. It was Jamie's and his family being seated a few table's away. He turned away from them and covered his face with his hand. Bunny noticed the very frightened look on Jack's face and asked him what was wrong.

"See that family over there? The ones sitting down? The boy there is someone I work with. Crap! If he sees me like this, he'll want answers. He's already suspicious"

"First off, don't panic! If you start to freak out people will be drawn to you. Here is my keys so go and get in to the car and wait for me to settle the bill" said Bunny as he handed Jack his keys. Jack nodded as he took them and tried not to look over at Jamie as he walked by, not realising Jamie was looking right at him, frowning. He got in to the car, his heart thumping a mile a minute, this was such a stupid idea, what was Jamie going to think of him. Had he noticed? Bunny arrived a few minutes later and started to drive away, angry vibes rolling off of him. After a while Jack looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I ruined lunch by panicking Bunny, please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad at you Jackie. I'm just generally annoyed, once I paid the bill, that kid that you were worried about came up to me and asked me who you were and if you were related to a "Jack Frost" I told him I didn't know but he should intrude on other peoples dates. I advise if he asks you, to say your an older sister or other relation"

Jack nodded and looked at the road "This isn't the way to North's"

"We're going to swing by my practice, I want to check up on a patient of mine"

After parking, they walked in to a large white building from the back. Jack was shocked and sad to see so many animals behind cages, many banged up or looking in poor states of health. Bunny had said he took in abused animals and nursed them back to health, but seeing it really upset him. Bunny took his hand and tugged gently.

"Come on, he's though here" he said as he walked in to an office like room that had a large pen inside of it.

"Is this your office?" Jack asked as he looked around as Bunny walked over to the pen and lifted the lid. He reached in and pulled out a Holland Lop rabbit with gray fur and held her tightly as she tried to escape. "Easy girl, easy now I'm not going to hurt you. Jackie would you like to hold her for me while I look at her please?" Jack nodded as he held the small rabbit in his arms and Bunny looked at her leg and re banged it.

"She lovely, but what wrong with her leg?" asked Jack looked at the banged foot as he petted the small rabbit.

"She got it caught in some fish wire and the cut was pretty deep. We have to many dogs out back so I keep her in here for safety reasons., besides she wonderful company" said Bunny as he noticed that Jack was too busy loving the rabbit to hear him. Instead he pulled out his phone and took a picture of him petting the rabbit. It was really a cute moment that needed to be captured.

"Despite almost getting caught, did you have a good time today Jackie?" Bunny asked as he took the rabbit off of her and placed in back in the pen. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"Yeah, I did! Thanks Bunny" as he stepped up on tiptoes and kissed him. Bunny moaned as he pulled Jack in for a deeper kiss as Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's shoulders. They broke apart for air and Bunny nuzzled Jack's neck.

"I didn't like it. The way that other guy was touching you at the pictures or how that Jamie was looking at you. You're so beautiful love, and I don't want to share you with them."

"What about North, Tooth and Sandy?"

"I can handle them, just nobody else!" said Bunny as he squeezed Jack tightly to him, cupping his face and kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips. Jack felt his body tingle as Bunny's hand lowered themselves from his hips and went up his dress to stoke his outer thighs.

"Jackie, did you bring any lube with ya?" Bunny asked as he led Jack to his desk and pushed him down. Jack held out his purse for Bunny to pull out the lube he had stashed there. Bunny pulled his cock out from his trousers and covered it in lube, as the fount of Jack's dress told him how excited the boy was.

"I know North was a bit rough with you last night mate, so I'll try and be gentle but I can't really promise"

Jack nodded as Bunny pulled down his white filly knickers and throw them to the floor. He then pushed Jack's legs up on to his desk and lined up his cock, with Jack's opening. Bunny frowned at the marks on Jack's legs and hips and promised himself to have a word with his old friend later, as he pushed his penis in to Jack. Jack groaned as he thrust his hip up off the desk and licked his lips. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's legs, keeping his hips in the air as he started to fuck him on his desk. Jack cried out with every thrust as it hit the spot. He reached up and grasped his "Breasts" tightly, so that the clamps would squeeze his nipples. Watching Jack grope his chest was the hottest thing Bunny had seen as he slammed himself hard in to Jack's body.

"Come on Baby, moan for me, beg me to fuck you"

"Bunny! Fuck me, fuck me like the animal you are" Jack cried as Bunny picked up his pace. Bunny braced himself on the desk as he leaned down and kissed Jack hungrily, sucking and biting his tongue, as his hips moved fast as he continued his assault. Soon both of them came and both laid there panting like crazy on Bunny's desk.

"Gods that was good Jackie. You up for another round?"

"Do you have to ask?" smiled Jack as he pulled Bunny down for another deep kiss. A few hours later, Bunny dropped Jack back at his apartment and kissed him good bye and made him promise not to leave his place without calling one of the group first. Jack staggered in to his apartment and quickly got out of his "Jackie" outfit and hit the bathroom for a long soak. He was deep in the hot water and bubbles when his phone beeped with a text. It was from Jamie.

"We need to talk" was all it said.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Just Text Me

Chapter 3

Jack was laid down on his bed, with his arm across his face. What the hell was he going to do? He could try and lie but Jamie knew him to well for that and what about the others? What would they say to Jamie finding out about them. Jack thought it might be better to sleep and think about it in the morning but his phone rang. It was Tooth.

"Hey Tooth what's wrong? You don't normally ring"

"Oh Sweet tooth, North told me about you getting attacked the other night and I wanted to make sure you were alright"

Jack stood up and started to walk in to his kitchen when a car blearing music started to pass by.

"I'm good Tooth, it was only a small scare. North took..." It was then Jack noticed he could hear the same song being played in the background of Tooth's phone as the car outside. "Tooth...where are you right now?"

"Um..."

Jack looked out his window and saw her car parked across the road, her sitting in the driver's seat looking like she was panicking.

"You were so worried that you came over?"

"Yes, we've had problems with that guy before and well...I just wanted to be sure he wasn't hanging about and like I said I was worried about you"

"Do you want to come up?"

"Can I?"

Jack laughed at Tooth's excitement and saw that she was already out of her car and making her way over, as he hanged up. Jack quickly ran in to his bathroom and checked his breath and teeth, and though about putting on a top when Tooth knocked on the door. Tooth blushed as she looked at Jack's naked chest and just got out of bed look as he let her in. Tooth was wearing a black mini skirt and blue shirt with her black high heels with she took off as she entered.

"Sorry if I woke you up Jack, I could go if you want..."

"Nah, in fact I'm kinda glad you're here. I need your advice"

"Sure Sweetie. What is it?" Tooth asked as she sat down on the bed as Jack passed in fount of her.

"Well, Bunny took me out on a date today and well...do you know about..."

"About him dressing you up as a girl? Yes I know, I've seen the pictures"

"Well, I dressed like that today and...what pictures?"

"The ones both North and Bunny have taken of course, North's one are strictly professional ones for his customers, but Bunny has a few on his phone. Not rude ones, just ones of you looking really cute"

Jack groaned as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"Ok Fine. Well Me and Bunny went on this date and we were having lunch when my friend Jamie and his family come in. I sort of freaked out and got out of there quickly while Bunny sorted the bill out. But Jamie must have seen me as he confronted Bunny about me maybe being a relative of mine, but Bunny told him to get lost. Then I got a text form Jamie saying we need to talk. Tooth what if he's figured it out, I mean he's already suspicious about what I've been doing lately and he can tell when I'm lying.."

"Ok, first calm down and sit with me" instructed Tooth as she patted the bed. Jack sat next to her as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pushed his head down to rest on her shoulder and breast.

"Ok now listen Jack. You don't have to tell Jamie the full truth do you? Just say its apart of helping Bunny around girls. If he has guessed the truth, try and tell him it's for your sister, as your friend he should be able to understand that"

"I don't want to lose Jamie's friendship Tooth"

"I don't think you will Jack, if he is a good friend he should at least hear you out"

"Yeah...Thanks. I'm not really being a good host am I? Would you like something to drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask" smiled Tooth as she pushed Jack down on to the bed.

"Whoa...Tooth?" asked Jack as he felt her pull his PJ pants down and dropping them to the floor.

"You don't mind giving me "Milk" do you Jack?" smiled Tooth as she wrapped her hand around his cock as the other undid her buttons to her shirt.

"No, just give me a bit of warning next time" panted Jack as he felt himself becoming hard. Tooth moaned as she saw the way Jack's teeth glowed in the low light, as she let go of his cock and undid her bra and slid it off with her shirt and let it join Jack's PJ's on the floor. She started to rub Jack cock up and down with her tits, her nipples already leaking milk.

"Your such a big boy Jack, but you still need to look after yourself" said Tooth as she licked the head of Jack penis, making Jack gasp. "I'll look after you Jack, if you let me and you'll look after me as well, won't you Jack?"

"Yes Tooth, I'll look after you" Jack panted as he watched her boobs bounce around his cock, that was now coated in her milk. Tooth started to suck on his penis as her breast kept teasing him, her tongue swirled around his head tasting the pre-cum.

"Come on sweetie, let me have your sweet cum in my mouth and all over my breasts"

Jack cum as she wanted, large spurts of it shoot up on to her chest and dripped down wards covering them. Tooth stood up and undid her skirt and slid that off with her knickers as she joined Jack back on the bed.

"Ready for me Jack?"

"Give me a second to reload Tooth"

Tooth laughed "Oh I don't want you to fuck me Jack, I want you to taste me tonight" she sat back against the pillows spreading her legs, her pussy already wet and inviting. "According to the guys, you have a very skilled tongue. I want you to use it on me"

Jack blushed as he nodded, he had blown Sandy, North and Bunny so why not Tooth? He clawed between her thighs and pushed her lips back as he pushed his tongue in. Tooth let out a cry as she pushed her body in to Jack's face, pushing him deeper in. Jack's nose rubbed against her clitoris as his tongue wiggled in and out of her vaginal opening, as his hands gripped her thighs. Tooth ran her fingers in to Jack's hair, still pushing him deeper.

"God! That's it Jack, keep going! Deeper now! Deeper. OOOHHH! I'm going! Jack I'm..."

Tooth released in to Jack's mouth as he drank her up, lapping up her juices. He pulled himself up and rested on her thigh as they both gasped for breath. Tooth leant down and kissed Jack on top of his head.

"Thanks Jack. That was really good, I can see why the guys rant about you now"

"You're welcome. I've only got a shower I'm afraid but your more then welcome to use it. The clean towels are on the shelf"

"I think I will thanks. You try and get some sleep Jack, we'll go to see North in the morning and talk about Jamie with him. He'll know what to do"

"Your right, thanks Tooth"

Jack curled up on his bed as Tooth walked in to his bathroom to wash up. Once clean she climbed back in to the bed naked and pulled Jack in to her body. She kissed him gently on the lips and then used her fingertip to pull them open slightly so she could look at Jack's teeth.

"They beautiful"

Jack sat at the table on his own waiting for Jamie, while the others sat on a table a few feet away. When Jack had explained the problem to North, he said that he was not surprised that Jamie had guessed what was going on as he seemed to be a very good friend of Jack's. The four of them would follow Jack for support and step in if Jamie got to angry or upset. Before they left though North asked Jack to strip down and tied ropes around his body as well as a small bullet vibrator in to his anus. It was uncomfortable at first but as Jack but on his clothes again the ropes rubbed against his skin, rubbing sensitive areas he wasn't aware he had. As he walked to Bunny's car, he felt a little apprehensive about meeting Jamie with it on but another part of him was felt incredibly sexy and naughty. It was made worse by the wanton looks on everyone's faces, making him feel desirable and wanton. Now he was trying not to wiggle in his chair, as it only made the toy in him press against his prostate.

"Hey Jack" said Jamie as he came over and sat down opposite him.

"Hey" Jack replied as he looked at his friend. Jamie looked like he had a rough's night sleep and looked really confused for a lack of a better word. "So why did you need to see me so urgently?"

"You know why Jack! I saw you!" snapped Jamie angrily "What were you doing?"

"I don't know what you're on about"

"Ok, you want me to say it fine! I saw you with a older guy yesterday at the restaurant. If that wasn't bad enough you were...dress as a girl"

"And what makes you think that was me? As you know I'm not a girl"

Jamie pulled out his phone and showed Jack a picture. It was a picture of him dressed as Jackie at the restaurant talking to Bunny. The colour drained from Jack's face as he handed the phone back to Jamie.

"Cute girl"

"Jack don't lie to me, I know you're lying to me just like the other day at work. You were cross dressing and on a date with a guy twice our age"

"He is not!" snapped Jack "He's only ten years older than I am."

"And that makes everything about your date ok? Jack you were dressed as a girl!"

"It's to help him! Bunny has this problem and...well he's not very good with guys and stuff so North thought it was a good idea for me to cross dress and help him out"

"Are you sleeping with him?" asked Jamie in a semi whisper, looking cross as he folded his arms.

Jack blushed but nodded his head as Jamie gritted his teeth "How many?"

"What?"

"How many others are you sleeping with?"

"Jamie I'm not the towns new bike and..."

"How many Jack"

"Four...just four. I have an arrangement with them"

"An arrangement? No Jack what they're doing to you is...I don't know but it's not right! They saw you needed money and their taking advantage of you"

"What? No way! It's not like that Jamie! They're really good guys and their helping me out with my sister. Besides I don't do anything I don't want to do. If I say no then that's it, they don't question it"

"It's still wrong Jack!" Jamie ran his hand though his hair and then rested it on top of Jack's "Look mate, you know my dad is a Bank manger right? I'm sure he could sort you out a loan or something. Maybe if you gave up collage and got a full..."

"Damn it Jamie! I'm not going to your dad for help and I'm sure as hell not going to quite collage in my final year, not when I'm so close to my degree"

"So what? You're going to keep being a whore?" Jamie growled under his breath.

"I'm not a whore! I'm just...helping these guys out and their paying me for it."

"Same thing isn't it? and what happens after your sister gets better Jack and when you don't need the money? What then? You'll stop seeing them"

"...No"

"What?"

"Even if they didn't pay me...I wouldn't want to stop seeing them. Their good people Jamie...just different"

"And what about me Jack, I mean I really like you..."

"I like you too Jamie..."

"No Jack, I mean REALLY like you" said Jamie as he grabbed Jack by his hoodie and pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips. Jack was shocked at first and then quickly pulled back covering his mouth as he looked over at the other table quickly with his eyes. Sandy was simply smiling while Tooth was talking quickly to a very angry looking Bunny. North had risen from his seat and was now coming over.

Jamie leant forward again, looking slightly hurt "Jack, don't you like me?"

"You're a great guy Jamie but..."

"But is not fair that we have to pay and you do not" smiled North as he joined them. Jamie glared at North and sat back in his seat, while Jack was torn from being shocked by his words or relieved that he came over.

"So your one of the guys Jack is sleeping with? aren't you old for kids like us? Maybe the police would be more your speed" spat Jamie.

"Jamie!" snapped Jack, but North laughed it off before he looked at Jamie and leant in to the table.

"I'm younger then I look, and up until two nights ago, I never touched Jack in that way. In fact it was Jack that came to me and offered, he is a wicked temptation" smiled North as he reached in to his pocket and turned the vibrator on. Jack froze on his seat, his eyes widening as he looked at North almost pleading to turn it off, as he blushed.

"So your saying it's not about sex?" said Jamie looking confused as his eyes went from North to Jack.

"Of course not, Sex is just an extra" explained North "Me and my friends have needs and problems that many would find...unusual. Like the man you saw yesterday. He claims he's not gay but he only likes men as all girls save one irritate him. So Jack dresses up as a girl, problem almost solved...is still working progress, yes Jack?"

The vibrator went higher as Jack started to fidget in his seat, causing the ropes to rub him and make him hotter. "Yeah...still working on it"

"You ok Jack?" asked Jamie seeing Jack blushing brightly.

"He is more than alright Jamie, he is happy. He is happy to be helping his family. Happy to help his friends, and getting laid at the same time. He can do his job and still go collage. Of course you can blow the whistle, call the police as it were but how would you be hurting? Jack's family would no longer get money and most likely be very upset with him. Jack will get criminal record most likely lose job at club and the rumours at collage. Children can be so cruel. I would not get in to trouble and neither would my friends, but Jack would. So what are you going to do Jamie? Are you going to tattle or would you like something else?" smiled North, knowing he had the boy's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie

"Wouldn't like to help Jack out? Help him with his problem and reap the benefits of it? We pay a few hundred at a time sometimes less for Jack's "Help"" said North as he lifted Jack's top showing Jamie the ropes. Jamie blushed brightly and was slight turned on by Jack's red face. "what can you afford? All transactions go though me to Jack for security measures. There are rules, such as if Jack says no, nothing happens and no cutting. If you have some sort of fantasy or get up that you want for Jack, then you may hire or pay for such a thing from me but that is extra. So it is up to you. Will you tell? or would you like to help Jack and have him at your mercy for a few hours?"

Jamie stood up and shoved his hands in to his pockets "I'll think about it"

"You do that, here my card. Come to the shop, once you have made up your mind" said North as he pulled Jack up and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist as he handed Jamie the card.

"See you later Jamie" said Jack as he was led away by North as the others already got in to Bunny's car.

North and Jack got in to the back and Sandy, as Bunny and Tooth got in to the fount.

"North, can you please aaahhh" cried Jack as North turned the toy up to its max setting.

"North, he better not make a mess in my car, otherwise I'm billing you for the cleaning" said Bunny.

"Then better make it worth it then, your windows are tinted right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

North undid Jack's seat belt and undid he pants, pulling out Jack's erection and played with it as he leaned down to Jack's ear.

"Sandy is so quite, you would not guess he was in such discomfort with his own erection. Also Sandy has asked if he could draw you in your angel outfit as well, he was very inspired by the pictures. But he won't be able to draw with that erection, do you think you could help him?"

Jack nodded as North lifted him on to his lap so he could lie down on the seats and on to Sandy's lap. Sandy blushed brightly as Jack undid his trousers and pulled out his penis. He looked at North, shaking his head, as North laughed.

"Don't worry Sandy, he's just helping you out, just like I'm helping him" said North as he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and started to rub it up and down, while his other hand played with Jack's hole. Jack moaned around Sandy's cock, making the blonde man push his head back in to the seat with a wordless cry. Bunny started to speed up as his own trousers started to feel tight as Tooth raised her hand to her chest and played with her nipples as she watched from the rear view mirror. Sandy pushed his hands though Jack's hair as he felt Jack's tongue going up and down his shaft. North pushed one of his fingers in to Jack's wet hole and moved it in slow teasing circles. Jack wiggled his hips and moaned loudly, almost making Bunny swerve as he turned the corner he was gripping the wheel so tightly.

"Damn it! I better be having him when we get beck!" he muttered. North laughed out loudly as he added another digit to Jack's rear as Sandy pushed his cock further down Jack's throat.

"You have to wait your turn as Sandy already has dibs" said North as he moved his fingers in and out of Jack's creamy arse. Jack was almost crying with need as he pushed his hips back on to North's fingers and continued to suck Sandy's cock. Sandy was holding him down now, as he thrust in to his warm mouth, as he cum. Most of it went down Jack's down throat but some spilled down his mouth. Sandy smiled at Jack and kissed his cheek as he gently rubbed Jack's head. Seeing his shop coming in to sight, North removed his fingers and the toy and wiped them with a tissue before putting them in to his pocket.

"No...North please..."moaned Jack as he wiggled desperately, needing contact.

"Pull your trousers up now Jack, we're almost out the shop and then you may cum as much as you like" promised North as Sandy tapped Bunny on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

"You mean it mate?"

Sandy nodded and smiled, he needed time to set things up before drawing Jack and poor Jack and Bunny both needed release.

"North, where is Jackie's wig?" asked Bunny as he parked.

"You never bought it back from your place, besides don't you think you should try it, without the disguise?" said North as he help Jack put on his trousers and helped the boy out of the car. Bunny gripped the wheel for a moment and thought. It was all his fault that North extend the invitation to the kid to try and help Jack out, since it was his date that Jack got caught on. He hadn't liked it when he saw that boy kissing Jack, in fact he wanted to sock him one for calling Jack a whore, and then to sit in the car while Jack made all those noises? Bunny nodded his head as he got out the car and followed the others in and pulled Jack upstairs to his room. Once he had shut the door, Jack pushed him against the wall, practically tearing at his shirt and he kissed Bunny hard on the mouth. Bunny placed his hands on Jack's face and kissed him back just as strong as he pushed the boy towards his bed. Both tumbled down on to it as they grinded themselves in to each other. Bunny pulled Jack's hoodie off and rubbed his chest, but instead of the round boobs he was use to, Jack was flat.

"I don't think I can do this Jackie" said Bunny as he looked at Jack's chest. Jack moaned and reached up to Bunny and kissed him.

"Don't look and don't touch then and let me do all the work" said Jack as he pushed Bunny so he was on his back and Jack was on top. Jack rubbed they erections together making Bunny moan.

"Keep your eyes closed Bunny" said Jack as he jumped off of Bunny and pulled down his trousers and his own. He then climbed back on to Bunny and kissed him softly before lowering himself on to his cock.

"Crikey Jackie, your tight!" said Bunny as he reached out and gripped Jack's hips.

"It's because you're so big Bunny, you feel so good inside me" smiled Jack as he raised himself up and down on Bunny's penis. Bunny kept his eyes shut as he felt Jack's soft skin under his fingers as Jack rolled his hips faster and faster. He squeezed Jack's arse making the boy cry out, as he sat up. He reached up and pulled Jack closer to him, pulling him in to a kiss as Jack franticly rode his hard cock.

"More, more, more Bunny please! Gods more!"

"Yeah, I'm going to cum, I'm going to fill you up Jackie" moaned Bunny as he licked Jack's throat.

"Bunny touch me please" Jack pleaded as tears formed in his eyes, he was so painfully hard now and needed to cum.

"I am touching you" said Bunny as he thrust his hips to meet Jack's.

"No, TOUCH me. Touch my cock, I need release" Jack begged. Bunny opened his eyes and looked at Jack. Jack looked so despite and needy, his beautiful blue eyes looked like sparking pools of light thanks to his tears.

"Ok...ok mate" Bunny panted as he reached down and gasped Jack's cock with his hand, and pulled it in time with their movements. Jack gripped Bunny's shoulders tighter now, as he lost control of his body as he rode Bunny's cock as hard as he could.

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny I'm gonna...I'm going to..." cried Jack as he ejaculated hard over Bunny's torso, his inner muscles gripping tighter around Bunny's dick. The tight warmth of Jack's arse made Bunny release, filling his butt with Bunny's milky seed. Jack completely flopped on to Bunny's chest, as Bunny removed himself. Bunny rubbed Jack's back and smiled at the boy and kissed his hair.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful in need as you Jack" Bunny purred as he pushed his tongue in to Jack's mouth, kissing him deeply. As they broke apart Jack gave him a smile and yawned as he curled up on to Bunny's chest. Sandy wouldn't mind waiting a while for him, he was sure as Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's waist as they both fell asleep.

Jamie felt like he was doing something really bad and was most likely going to get caught, when he walked up to North's shop and knocked on the door. He could hear the older man muttering as he opened the door.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" asked North as he opened the door. Jamie reached in to his pocket and handed out a wedge of notes.

"You said if I could pay for Jack I could. So here I am"

North was shocked, he had not expected the boy to raise to the bait, now he could not go back on his word.

"Indeed I did, but understand that once you commit yourself, you cannot back out. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"...Very well. Come in then, Jack should almost be finished with Sandy by now" said North as he led Jamie in to the shop and then though to the back room. Bunny was sitting at the work bench looking though one of North's catalogues with Tooth when North bought Jamie in. Jamie looked around the room and saw all the toys on the shelves and blushed brightly.

"North, what the hell is this ankle bitter doing back here?" asked Bunny glaring at Jamie.

"He's here for the same reason we all are, for Jack" explained North as he showed Tooth and Bunny the money Jamie had given him. "Jamie, This is Bunny a local vet, Tooth a dentist and Sandman is a local artist. Our names of course are fake to protect ourselves. We won't interfere with your business and you will not interfere with ours. Your meetings are set up via Jack via text and money is though me. I'm guessing your paying by cash so your father will not be able to trace what you are doing?"

Jamie nodded as he watched North put the money in the drawer.

"Very well" said the older man "Cash it is then. If Jack does not want to do something you are not to force him. Also nothing that will physically harm Jack or can cut him is forbidden! Spanking and S&M are fine as long as Jack is willing and safety precisions are in place. You may higher costume or toys from me if you wish, today is free but after that you pay"

"I'm...not really in to that kind of stuff...does Jack really wear any of that?"

Bunny let out a low chuckle as did North, both thinking of the kinky outfits they both had Jack in.

"Let me put it this way Jamie, Jack is quite adventurous when it come to his wardrobe" explained Tooth as Jamie backed away from the laughing men. "Why don't you see what Jack is wearing for Sandy, it's a favourite of everyone's"

"What is it?"

"You'll see"

A door upstairs opened and the sound of footsteps were heard as Jamie looked on in amazement as Jack walked down the stairs in high heel white thigh boots with mini white shorts and vest, with long white gloves on his arms. A large pink heart on a white ribbon was around his neck as well as a wig the same colour of his hair. A man with golden hair and beige suit was walking beside him.

"I can't wait to see this picture Sandy. I bet it will be great...Jamie? What are you doing here?" asked Jack as he rushed down the stairs trying to keep his balance.

"Err..." said Jamie as he looked at Jack gobsmacked, as the blood left his brain and went straight to his groin. North roared with laughter as he looked at Jamie's face.

"There is the face of a man who has seen something he likes! Jamie is here for you Jack, he has paid me and we were just going though the rules"

"Oh...are you sure about this Jamie? Your dad might not be happy with you using your money for this"

"I...spoke to him. I told him I was going to help you out with stuff and he said he was ok with it as long as it doesn't come out of my savings" said Jamie looking down at the floor, trying to keep his body under control.

"Ok, but you understand you got to keep this secret right?"

"Yeah...so are you free now?" asked Jamie wanting to get out of the room and away from the adults looking at him. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and gripping it tightly.

"Hold on mate! Have you been cleared?" asked Bunny, looking down at Jamie with some contempt.

"Huh?"

"Your health? have you've been given the all clear? because Jack has and so have the rest of us. We could show you the results if you don't believe us"

"I..I didn't think..."

"Well we can't let you have our Jackie without a clear bill of health mate, we can't let him get sick. Better give him his money back North"

"I've got protection" said Jamie knocking Bunny's hand off his shoulder. "I'll go and get a check up tomorrow"

"Hey guys, leave Jamie alone! He's paid up and there are other things we can do. Come on Jamie, I've got a room upstairs" said Jack as he took Jamie's hand and took him upstairs. The four watched him go up and Bunny turned to North.

"So much for your plan mate! Now that little shit is going to try and take Jack away from us!"

"Calm yourself Bunny! The boy maybe more of a blessing in disguise. He can be with Jack at collage and at the club where we cannot"

"What do you mean North?" asked Tooth as she placed her hand on Bunny's shoulder to keep him calm.

"Pitch. I doubt he has given up on the boy, and is most likely going to strike sooner rather than later."

Jack and Jamie sat on his bed, Jamie still looking down at the floor, while Jack sighed as he removed the wig.

"Sorry about seeing me like this Jamie. I'll get out of this"

"Did you do things with that blonde guy in that outfit?" asked Jamie as he watched Jack take off the top and place it carefully on the chair.

"What? with Sandy? No! Sandy really liked me in this outfit from North's pictures and asked me to pose for him so he could draw me for a new picture. He really is an amazing artist"

"Pictures? You mean that big guy takes photos of you?"

"Yeah...its kinda his thing. You see when North first approached me, it was to be a toy tester for his adult toy line. So of course he took pictures of me with the toys for his website. Would you like to see them?" asked Jack as he went though his draw and handed them to Jamie. Jamie could not believe what he was seeing, Jack in various poses with different things shoved up his arse, looking incredibly sexy. Not only that he was in maid costumes, bunny ones even a nurse.

"And this North guy, makes it all to order?" asked Jamie as he handed the pictures back to Jack.

"Yeah, so if you got some kind of kinky fantasy you want to try, let me know and I'll let you know if I'm up for it, then discuss it with North" smiled Jack as he slid of his small shorts and leant against his desk, with his gloves, collar and boots still on. "So, do you want to do anything particular Jamie?"

"Umm... I didn't really think about it. I mean I did until I saw you like this and any plan I had went out the window"

"Would you like me to stay like this? or would you like me completely naked?" asked Jack as he walked back over to the bed.

"No...like you are is fine" said Jamie as he looked up and realized that Jack was right up close. Jack smirked and cupped Jamie's face and kissed him gently, letting his tongue roll around in Jamie's mouth. Jack pushed Jamie back so he was flat on the bed, as he climbed on to Jamie's waist, grinding their pelvises together. Jamie felt his blush going further down his neck to his chest and Jack pushed up his t-shirt and flicked his nipples.

"You're really cute like this Jamie" said Jack as he rolled Jamie's nipples in between his fingers, pulling them gently to make Jamie gasp.

"Jack! I thought...I thought I would be...you know..."

"The one on top? Are you ready for that Jamie?"

Jamie blushed and looked away but still nodded, he wanted to dominate Jack, wanted to make love to him and make him scream. Jack got off of Jamie and undid his jeans for him and pulled them down with his underwear. Jamie's cock was at half mast when Jack sat back down on top of Jamie and took his own cock and Jamie's and rubbed them together. Jamie moaned and then covered his mouth, not wanting the others to hear him.

"Don't worry Jamie, we can be as loud as we like, these rooms are almost soundproof"

"Almost?"

"Me and Bunny proved they weren't fully soundproof during one of his fantasies" smiled Jack as he continued to stork their cocks. "Your balls sack and shaft are almost hairless Jamie, I'm going to enjoy sucking you off later, don't say anything, but I dislike really hairy cocks, the hair keeps getting stuck in my mouth. Now would you like to prepare me or would you like to watch me do it myself?"

"You, I want to watch you"

"Ok" said Jack as he got off of Jamie's lap again and went over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured some on to his gloved hand and then rubbed his hands together once he put the bottle down. He then leant on the cabinet with his legs apart as he pushed one of his fingers in to his hole as Jamie watched. He quickly added a second and third finger as he stretched himself as best he could.

"Jamie, get your condom on" panted Jack as he fingered himself.

"Huh?"

"Get the condom on, otherwise this is as far as we're going until you get the all clear"

"Ah right" said Jamie as he leant down and grabbed his jeans and pulled out the condom from his pocket. He ripped the wrapping with his teeth and rolled the condom in to place as Jack pulled his fingers out of his anus and joined Jamie on the bed. Jack laid back on the pillow with his legs apart, his hole wet and ready. Jamie climbed on top of Jack and kissed him clumsy as he pushed his cock in to Jack roughly. Jack hissed at the invasion and looked up at Jamie and saw how nervous his friend was.

"Jamie, you need to relax and go a bit slower, otherwise you'll hurt us both" said Jack, as he rubbed his friend sides.

Jamie nodded to scared to speak as he continued to push his cock in to Jack, taking it a bit at a time until he was fully in. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Jack wrapped his boot covered legs around Jamie's waist and nodded for Jamie to start. Jamie licked his lips as he slowly pulled out and then back in, watching Jack's face slowly heat up as the pleasure built. He was going harder now as he took Jack's cock in to his hand and started to pull at it.

"Jamie! That's good , that really good, hold me a little tighter, YEAH that's it!"

"Jack! It feels really great but weird, something happening my balls feel really tight"

"That means you're going to cum soon Jamie. Cum inside me Jamie"

Jamie released inside the condom deep in Jack's arse as he cried out and fell on top of Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around his friend and rubbed his back.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to cum first" Jamie muttered in to Jack's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Jamie. We've got plenty of time for you to reload and to try again" said Jack as he thrust his hip against Jamie's as he started to make Jamie hard again.

Outside North's shop, a small black mini was parked while a lone man sat in the driver's seat with a long lens camera. With it, he saw the naked fount of the object of his desires, finger fucking himself ready for someone. Most likely the young boy that had just entered North's shop. The dashboard was littered with picture of Jack from the website, and the man had his erected cock out as he looked at the pictures, bringing himself off. He had to have him, he had to have the beautiful snowflake between his legs and fucking him senseless. Pitch continued to wank as he looked up at Jack's window.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Text Me

by End of Grace

This is a small update, due to me being upset over a certain review I got recently from a guest who clearly simply read the summary and decided to insult me. It read "Jack's sister died over 300 hundred years ago, are you literally retarded?" To say I was stunned would have been an understatement and then I got angry. I know damn well that Jack's sister died in the movie just like I know that North doesn't build Adult toys and Bunny isn't a human vet! Everyone is entitled to their opinions and I can take negative comments as long as they have a constrictive reason behind them. But please if you're going to write a review, write something nice or constrictive or don't bother at all! Thank you for reading my rant and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter four

It was about ten in the morning when Jack work up at North's shop. He had been spending more nights over here now, since that weird guy had attacked him. North said it was for his own protection, but Jack also guessed its because the older man like the company. Sure Bunny lived here too but he usually leaves early in the morning and didn't come back till late at night and sometimes even stayed overnight in his office. Jack stretched and put on some tracking bottoms before heading down stairs. He could hear North's voice and two others he did not recognise as he entered North's workshop. He walked in and found two women there, one was topless and had North beside her taking her measurements while the other leant on the bench making suggestions.

"Good Morning Jack. The kettle has just only boiled if you wish to have a hot chocolate" said North as he took the girl's arm and measured from his fingertips to her elbow and scribbled down the measurements.

"Morning, umm..sorry to disturb you" said Jack as he nodded to the girls.

"Don't worry about it, you're not really disturbing us. North's just taking Sally's measurements for a new outfit he making her. Say, are you North's new model? The one in the angel costume on his website?"

"Yeah...that's me" said Jack as he blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Sally put her top back on and smiled at him.

"So you're the famous Snowflake! North's kept very tight lipped about you, Everyone's been asking who you are, what you're in too and such, but North has told everyone your very private person and he would not indulge any information."

"And I am trusting you ladies will not be mentioning meeting him or his name?" said North his tone friendly but serious. "I would not want to put you on my naughty list"

"Naughty List?" asked Jack as he looked at the two girls as they shook their heads.

"You should know that we wouldn't North" said Sally as she semi hugged her partner. "and to answer your question Jack, North's naughty list is basically anyone that breaks the rules of S&M, peoples publishing people personal stuff and other things. Basically if you get on that list your blacklisted from many other sites, forums and events. North is a major player in the world of S&M"

" So if he puts you on his naughty list, your basically screwed" said Jack as he went in to the joining kitchenette and called out "So what are these events you mentioned"

"Ever been to Comic con? Same thing with S&M but with a lot more class. People selling toys and such, people putting on shows but the most exciting thing is when the North and a few others that make outfits put on a display of their best outfits. One outfit is based on a theme that the judges have decided on and the best is named the winner. Have they announce the theme yet North?" asked Lisa as she grabbed hers and Sally's coats and started to slip hers on.

"Yes, it a wedding theme. So it's going to be a bit of a challenge this year" smiled North as he looked down at the paper in fount of him. "Given my other work and such Sally I'll have this ready for you by late next week?"

"That's fine North, payment by the usual method?"

"That would be fine Sally and have a nice day you two" said North as he walked the two girls out.

"You too North, and it was nice to meet you Jack" said Lisa as she and Sally waved goodbye. Jack came back in drinking his hot chocolate as North sat down by his desk, looking over several papers.

"So how many times have you won those events North" Jack asked as he licked his lips.

"It would be easier to tell you which ones I have lost...which is none" North laughed "I kid, But I have won most times. Would you like to see pictures?"

"Can I?" Jack put down his cup as North handed him a slim red album. Jack happily flipped thought the pictures and slowly started to frown.

"North, how come your the only one that has your outfits on a mannequin and not on a model?"

"Never found a model I liked or trusted" said North as he took the album back.

"Well, what about me? I mean I model all your other stuff"

"Jack, this will be in fount of lots of people. You'll be on full display, I don't think you're ready for that"

"But North, your outfits are great! It would be a shame not to have someone model for you. Besides" as Jack rested his head against North's shoulder giving him large sad puppy eyes "with all you've done for me I think I can handle a bit of embarrassment for you"

"You're a terrible temptation Jack, one day I will try to resist you" said North as he kissed Jack's forehead. "Are you sure Jack? You wish to be my bride?"

"You're going to do a wedding dress?" said Jack as he stood up blushing.

"Yes, I think it would go down well, even more so if you were in it"

Jack rolled the idea in his mind for a moment and then nodded, he could trust North to make it good and not to embarrassing. "Just make it so I'm not actually showing my privates off and it's a deal."

North laughed as Jack took up his hot chocolate again. "So what are your plans for today Jack?"

"Me and Jamie are going by the hospital to get his results back and then we've both got work at the club till late"

"Then either me or Tooth will pick you up Jack. You haven't seen that man lurking about have you? You would tell me right?"

"Yeah sure North! but I haven't seen him since that night"

"Well just make sure if you see him that you ran in a different direction and call one of us straight away. Your safety is our first priority"

"Thanks North" said Jack as he leant down and kissed the man on the lips. North took the cup from Jack's hands and cupped his face and bought him down again to kiss him, licking the chocolate off his lips. He then slid his hands down Jack's chest and tweaked his nipples before grabbing his hips and pulling him on to his lap. Jack wrapped his arms around North's shoulders as he kissed the older man back, his beard tingling his skin. He felt North's erection pressing against his thigh and hummed happily.

"You know until you Jack, I had all but given up hope of doing this again, you have made me so happy Jack" said North as he pulled down his flies. Jack slid to the floor, his small thin fingers reaching in and pulling North's large cock out and started to stroke it between his hands. He made small tiny licks around the head, teasing the slit, drawing the pre cum out.

"Put me in to your mouth Jack, use that sinful tongue on me. Let me spill my seed down your throat."

"Sure thing big guy" smirked Jack as he stretched his mouth and took as much as he could get in to his mouth and started to suck. North moaned as he leaned back in his seat as Jack covered his shaft with his saliva. One of Jack's hands left North's cock and started to roll North's balls in his palm. North watched as Jack slowly bobbed his head up and down as he continued to suck his giant shaft. He reached down and entangled his fingers in to Jack's sliver locks as he pushed Jack further down his cock and back up faster. Jack relaxed his throat as North pushed his cock further in to his mouth, as he tried not to gag. He hummed and moaned sending vibrations down North's cock making the older man pant with pleasure.

"Jack, you're a sin! I'm going to cum. Swallow it all my precious snowflake!" said North as he shot his load in to Jack's mouth. Jack took it all and he released North's cock with a pop. Still smiling he slid out of his pants, his own erection pressing against his stomach as walked out of North's workshop.

"Your more than welcome to join me for a bath North" said Jack looking over his shoulder.

"Naughty little tease!" North muttered as he followed Jack in to the bathroom.

Jack sat next to Jamie in the hospital waiting for the nurse to come back with Jamie's results. Jamie fidgeted in his seat, feeling slightly apprehensive about the results. If he got the all clear then he could be with Jack but if he didn't then he was sure that one if not all of the others would say that he would have to give Jack up. That Australian Vet would be the most likely one to say it, that guy seemed to have it in for him.

"Thanks for coming with me Jack" said Jamie smiling at his best friend and soon to be lover, he hoped. Jack smiled and patted Jamie on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your fine"

"I hope so, otherwise I don't want to think about what those guys will do to me if I'm not"

"Jamie we've been over this, they not controlling me or forcing me to do anything I don't want to and the same goes to you. If you do have a problem, we'll get it shorted and have you retested, like I said the other night there are other things we can do"

Jamie nodded as the doctor called out his name. Jamie followed him in to the office while Jack's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked around to make sure no nurses or doctors could see him pulling out his phone, as you are not allowing to have it on in such a place. It was a text message from Bunny.

"Ring me. Urgent"

Quickly shoving the phone in to his pocket and walking outside, he quickly rang Bunny.

"Bunny?"

"What took you so long Frostbite? Actually I don't want to know, look I need a HUGE favour!"

"What kind favour?"

"Crikey I could kill my secretary for this but...here it is. My old man had decided to pop in and ask me to lunch with him while I was in surgery. My loud mouth gossip of a secretary then proceeded to tell him, all she knew about "Jackie" my girlfriend that she had seen here once and of the photos of you I have on my phone. So once I'm out of sugary and could finally talk to him, my old man is now convinced I have a serious girlfriend and he wants to me her...meaning you"

"What? You're kidding! Bunny, I'm meant to be help you with being able to except you like guys. Not for you to dress me up as a girl and take me to visit your parents" snapped Jack angrily down the phone, as he started to pace up and down on the pavement.

"I know Jack believe me, look I'll pay double, hell triple if I have too. My mum's out of town at the moment so it will just be me and my old man. Please Jack, I'm begging you. He really would not take no for an answer and I didn't have any excuse to hand"

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Bunny had a really tough time when it came to his parents. They were really old fashion and homophobic and had drilled it in to Bunny's head that such things were wrong, which was a pain since Bunny clearly did like men. Jack didn't mind dressing up as Jackie but it was the whole in pubic thing he didn't like and the thought of getting caught.

"Ok Bunny I'll do it, but you will seriously owe me"

"Thanks Jack, I really appreciate this. I'll text you the details later. So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm at the hospital with Jamie picking up his results"

"So nothing much then..."

"Be nice Bunny" Jack warned, knowing full well that Bunny did not like Jamie, but that didn't give him the right to bad mouth his friend.

"I could think of other things you could be doing. Like helping me out here"

"Oh I can guess what kind of help you would be asking me for. Something that would have me on my knees?"

"That's right mate, on your knees and in between my legs. I'm stroking your hair as you suck on my rock hard cock. You like my cock don't you Jackie?"

Jack bit his lip and moaned as his own cock twitched "I'm outside a hospital Bunny..."

"Wasn't what I asked you mate"

Dropping his voice low and turning his back to the main road to try and hide his blush as he answered "Yeah, I love your cock Bunny. I love sucking it as you push it down my throat. I love drinking down your cum, because to taste so good!"

Bunny moaned down the phone and in the background he heard a zip undoing. "Keep talking Jackie. I know how much you love my cum in your mouth, but I'm sure you like it somewhere else as well"

"I do. I like your cock, sliding in and out of me, hitting my sweet spot. Making me moan as you pound yourself in to me"

"I like hearing you moan Jackie, I love hearing you beg"

"Bunny I need..."

"JACK! There you are I was looking all over for you" shouted Jamie as he ran up to his friend.

"Sorry Bunny, I've got to go now, time for work" smiled Jack knowing he was leaving Bunny hard and needy.

"Don't you dare hang..." the rest of Bunny's threat was cut off as Jack closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, as he looked up at Jamie.

"So, how did it go?"

"All clear" said Jamie as he held up the envelope with the results. "The doctor just wanted to talk to me about stuff and making sure I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be doing"

Jack laughed and kissed Jamie on the cheek "Congrats man"

Jamie then wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and kissed him fully on the mouth. Jack was stunned at first and then wrapped his arms around Jamie, but allowed Jamie to control the kiss, as the boy shyly licked Jack's bottom lip. They broke apart for air, and laughed off their nerves.

"You won't believe how long I wanted to do that" said Jamie blushing brightly.

"Oh, you just want to kiss me? I thought you wanted something more, but that's ok by me" teased Jack as he started to walk towards the bus station. Jamie stood there shocked for a moment and then ran after Jack taking his hand in his. They rode the bus in a comfortable silence and arrived at work with time to spare. It was just them until later and the manger was in the office as they started to change in to their uniforms. Jamie felt his cheeks flush as he watched Jack step out of his trousers and placed them on the hanger. As Jack pulled his shirt on Jamie came up behind him and hugged him, his hands rubbing Jack's stomach as he kissed Jack's neck.

"Jamie?"

"Please Jack, I want to do it to you so bad" Jamie muttered in to his neck.

"Do you have any lube?"

"In my bag"

"Get it, while I'll lock the door" muttered Jack as he made his way to the door and Jamie looked though his bag for the lube he bought the other day. When he finally found it he turned to find Jack laying on his back on the bench only wearing his shirt, his erection already standing to attention.

"Come on Jamie, we haven't got a lot of time"

Jamie nodded as he poured the lube on to his fingers and sat down between Jack's legs. He pushed a finger in and wiggled it slightly before adding another one, loosening Jack's hole. Jack rolled his head back and moaned Jamie's name as Jamie added a third finger stretching him.

"Lube yourself up Jamie, I'm ready!" panted Jack. Jamie nodded as he poured the lube on to his waiting cock and rubbed it in, moaning Jack's name as he did. He rubbed his cock against Jack's butt cheeks before pushing his cock in, making Jack arch his back and thrust his hips as he cried out Jamie's name.

"You're so hot inside Jack, it feels really good" said Jamie as he started to push in and out of Jack's body as fast as he could. He hooked Jack's legs up and placed them on his shoulders as he tried to get as deep in to Jack as possible. Jack gasped loudly as Jamie's cock hit his prostate, feeling Jamie's balls slapping against his rear.

"Oh god fuck me Jamie. Fuck me" he moaned as Jamie gripped him cock and started to pull it in time with his thrusts.

"I want you to cum Jack. I want you to cum over yourself screaming my name"

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie" Jack kept repeating Jamie's name getting louder with each thrust until he cummed, splattering over his stomach and chest. His inner muscles clamped down around Jamie's erection and made him cum inside of Jack. They laid they panting for a moment but there was a sudden knock on the door and a gruff voice behind it.

"Jack? Jamie? We're opening soon, get your arses in to gear!"

"Yes sir" said Jamie as he slowly pulled out of Jack's body. "I'll finish getting ready Jack and start setting up while you clean yourself up"

"Yeah sure Jamie" said Jack as he slowly pulled himself up and went over to the sink.

"Ummm Jack...was I ok?"

"Huh?"

"Was I any good? You know...because you've been with other guys and such..."

"Jamie, you were good! Real good I promise. Now hurry up and get going before he walks in and gets an eyeful of my butt" joked Jack as Jamie blushed as he finished getting dressed for work.

It was really late now, and raining as Jack changed in to his normal clothes. Jamie was on lock up so he was staying later and the manger was taking him home. He looked down at his phone and saw a text from Tooth.

"Outside now, come out when you're ready" It was sent fifteen minutes ago. Slamming his locker shut and picking up his bag, he made his way to the exit and pulled up his hood. It was raining hard now and he could barely see Tooth's blue car across the road. He ran to it and jumped in to the passenger seat not thinking twice about looking at the driver. He pulled down his hood and sighed with his eyes closed as he leant back in the seat.

"What a night! This weather is crazy isn't it?" he said as he opened his eyes and found it wasn't Tooth in the car but the crazy man that had attacked him a few nights earlier. The man was quick, because as Jack froze in shock, he pulled out a cloth and put it hard against Jack's nose and mouth. Jack tried to struggle but the smell was to strong and he fell unconscious. Pitch let out a small laugh as Jack went limp in his arms. He rested the boy back in his seat and did up his seat belt as he kissed his forehead.

"I have you now, Snowflake. Your all mine now"

He turned on the engine and quietly drove away leaving Tooth's unconscious body in the ally.

Everything felt heavy and out of place as Jack slowly opened his eyes. He tried to lick his dry lips but found he couldn't due to a ball gag in his mouth. He looked around the room and he couldn't help but shake at what he saw. The walls were gray with shelves of toys. Whips and paddles of various shapes and sizes hung from the walls like pictures as chains hung from the ceilings along with a large mirror. Jack looked up at his refection and frowned at what he saw and by what he felt. He was in black silk tights with matching black panties. He also had long velvet gloves that went all the way up his arms, and around his wrists were black leather cuffs that were connected by a chain that was loops though the bed posts. He tried to move and felt something very large in his anus. His cock also felt weird as he felt not one but three cock rings around his limp cock. His nipples as well were clamped with black nipple clamps, and around his neck was a black collar with a sliver ring. The bed he was on was covered in black silk sheets and pillows and on the head board were drilled in metal hoops. The room became bright for a moment when the crazy man walked in to the room and closed the door behind him. The man was really pale, his black hair swept back neatly his gold eyes sweeping over jack's body hungrily. His black shirt was open and his black jeans looked tight as he walked up barefoot to the bed.

"Good evening Snowflake, no doubt North has told you about me"

Jack looked confused and shook his head as he pulled at his chain.

"So North hasn't told you about me? Ha! I don't know wither to be happy or insulted. We were trained by the same Master you know, The Master said North had everything it took to be a really good dom, but said I was suited only to being a sub. Well I showed him and North and they black listed me from everywhere, I am guessing that you know about the naughty list?"

Jack nodded but scooted away as the man sat down on the bed, trying to stay out of arms length. The man smirked and ran his hand though his hair before grabbing Jack's ankle and pulling him back down until the chains holding Jack to the bed were tight.

"You don't have to be shy around me Snowflake, I'm your new master now. I'm going to teach you things that buffoon North could never teach. You'll feel pleasure and pain beyond words, I promise. The moment I saw you in North's pictures, looking all bashful and desirable I knew I had to have you. I want to take your pure image and drench it in sin. I want to turn you from a snow angel to a sex driven devil. I've been watching you, you know. I've seen what those simpletons have done to you. They adore you and have tried to worship you properly but have failed. I know you have always been left wanting more, otherwise why would you crave sex so badly, that you even awoken North cock from its slumber. Well I won't fail, I alone with give you the pleasure you need"

Pitch kissed up Jack's leg as his other hand held Jack's other leg down, to stop him from kicking. He kept hold of Jack's legs as he kissed over the black panties, nuzzling Jack's balls. Jack tried to move away and scream but Pitch's hold was firm and the gag only made it sound like he was enjoying what Pitch was doing to him. Pitch continued to lick, suck and bit Jack's cock though the silk knickers as he released one of Jack's legs and reached in to his pocket. Suddenly the nipple clamps, the cock rings and the large vibrator all came to life on a very high setting, sending waves of pleasure thought Jack's body. Jack screamed as he tried to twist and turn, he had never felt such intense pleasure before and it scared him as Pitch continued his assault on his cock. Suddenly Pitch got off the bed and went over to the wall and took two chains from there and came back to the bed. Jack had wanted to kick the man away from him, but the toys made it impossible. He placed a cuff around each of the ankles and then pulled Jack's legs up and chained him to the metal rings in the bed stand, so he was now fully on display. Jack felt so embarrassed, not even Jamie seeing him as a girl was this bad. He felt his cheeks burning as tears fell from his eyes. Pitch licked his lips as he pulled out his phone and started to take pictures.

"You look beautiful Snow, I'll be sending these pictures to North, letting him know that you no longer require his services"

Jack shook his head and yanked at his chains. He didn't even know what to think about what North and the others would think when they saw those pictures. Would North rescue him like he did that night as well? He could only hope so.

To be continued...

Please review if you wish me to continue...


	5. Chapter 5

Just Text Me

By End of Grace

A/N: Thank you for you your nice comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just to let all you know that I'm going to be on holiday for a week, so don't expect any updates for about a week and half, I'll need time to write something when I get back. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Pitch took great joy in pressing send to the pictures he sent North. No doubt show them to the other fools that thought themselves worthy of Snowflake. Yes, he knew the boy's name was Jack but he preferred Snowflake. Snow that he could dirty and mould anyway he wanted. He watched the boy wiggling against his restraints and bit back a moan. That's look, the same one from the other night, filled with fear and tears. Men could get drunk off that look, he could get drunk off it, if he had not had plans for the evening. He leant thought Jack's opened legs' and kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"No tears yet Snow, I haven't even started to play with you yet. You look so hot and flushed I think I need to cool you down a little."

Pitch went to the back of the room were a small cool box was, and came back with a tray of ice cubes and a very large icicle. He reached down in to his pocket and turned off the vibrators, and watched the boy go limp and sigh in relief. He ran his hands up and down Jack's thighs, digging his fingers in to the white flesh. Jack's blue eyes watching him intensely as he breathed heavily thought the gag. Pitch took an ice cube and trailed it down Jack's chest to his navel and circled it around his belly button. Jack shuddered from the cold and looked up at Pitch confused, as he had expected something a lot more violent from him. Pitch then pushed the semi melted cube in to Jack belly button and reached for another one, this time circling his nipples, the cold making them even harder with the clamps. A moan escaped Jack's throat, as the clamps pinched his nipples harshly. Pitch waited until the cube had melted before moving on to Jack's panties.

"It such a shame really, but they'll only get in the way" he said as he ripped them off, showing Jack's erected penis straining against the cock rings. He then pulled out the vibrator from Jack's ass and throw it to the floor. Jack hissed and winched as the large toy was removed quite forcefully, leaving him feeling bare and empty. Pitch took a cube and ran it down the length of Jack's cock and back up again and rolled it over the swollen head, pushing it in to Jack's piss slit.

"Your arse is so hot Snow, we really need to cool it down" Pitch purred as he took another ice cube from the tray and pushed it in to Jack's anus. Jack gasped and squirmed as the cold wetness filled him, as Pitch pushed more and more cubes in to his stretched hole. Jack could feel the sharp edges of the cubes pressing against his inner walls, the heat of his body melting them, as water trickled back down his arse cheeks. Once all the cubes were in, Pitch picked up the icicle and showed it to Jack, as he twirled it in his fingers.

"Which way shall I shove this in Snow, the sharp way or the fat flat way? Well I did say I wanted to play with you, so we'll go with the fat end for now, there be time for pain a bit later" said Pitch as he pushed the icicle in to Jack, pushing the ice cubes deeper and out of the way. Jack screamed at the burning cold entering his body as he violently pulled at his restraints, as Pitch laughed at him. The thinner part of the icicle was melting in his hand, stinging it, but he didn't care as he pulled it out and pushed it back in again enjoying Jack's cries. More tears were coming from Jack now, he had never been so painfully hard before and the rings were starting to cut. His arse felt full, cold and wet, and the small pleasure that the icicle was giving him, when it pressed against his prostate, was not enough to dull the pain. Pitch was really slamming it in now as well as tugging at Jack's cock, as he slowly pulled the rings off one at a time. Once the last ring was removed, Jack cummed with a sharp cry, the cum splattering over his stomach. Most of the ice cubes had melted now as Pitch pulled out what was left of the icicle and dropped that to the floor as well. He stood up and removed his clothes, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed. The dark room was making his pale skin look gray, his cock already hard against his wash board abdomen, his balls covered in thick black hair. He knelt on the bed, and rubbed his erection over Jack's wet abused hole.

"You would not believe how many nights I have dreamed of doing this to you Snow. I'm going to claim you now, and you'll never want anyone ever again" said Pitch as he pushed his cock in to Jack's wet hole. Pitch thrusted his hips wildly, not giving Jack time to adjust, pushing himself deeper as his balls slapped against Jack's body.

"So tight! It's no wonder you were dissatisfied with them, they clearly weren't fucking you properly" smirked Pitch as he slammed himself in again. Jack shook his head, tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. This was nothing like what he felt with the others, Pitch was simply taking what he wanted and giving Jack what he thought he needed. Were the others made him feel wanted and desirable all Pitch made him feel was disgusted and used. Jack's cock was bruised and sore form the cock rings, that did not stop Pitch from gripping him hard and yanking it in time with his thrusts. Jack yelped at the sharp pain and the sickness in his stomach started to raise to his throat. He was in so much pain and so tried, that all he wanted to do was sleep. Pitch soon released inside of Jack crying out his name loudly, as he gripped the boy hard enough to bruise. Once he was fully spent he looked down at Jack and found the boy had fallen unconscious, looking pained and uncomfortable. Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's cheek as he removed himself and reached for his phone. He took a few more pictures and sent them to North, bragging about what he had done. He undid the chains holding up Jack's legs and wrapped them around the bed posts, allowing Jack to move his legs but not allow him to leave the bed. He removed the gag and handcuffs, but decided to put the handcuffs back on with a smaller chain, so Jack could make some use of his arms when he woke up. He then climbed in to the bed beside him and pulled the boy in to his body and held him tightly as he smiled.

Jack woke up feeling sore and groggy, as he blinked his eyes opened. The room was a little bit brighter, as sunlight came though the dark curtains. A tray of soggy cereal and a bowl of fruit with a glass of water was on the base of the bed along with Pitch who looked like he was in grossed with his phone, until Jack noticed it was actually his.

"HEY That's mine!" shouted Jack as he went to retrieve his phone but only to stop as a sharp pain went up his back from his rear. The silk sheets and heavy chains did not help either in his movements to try and get his phone back. Pitch semi turned to Jack while still looking down at his phone.

"Who knew that Tooth was such a deviant, I really did not give her credit. But infantilism?" Pitch looked at Jack and then grinned "I can certainly see why she would enjoy that with you"

"We...never, I refused too..." Blushed Jack as he tugged at his handcuffs. "So have you had enough of me?"

"Of course not Snowflake, I have lots of plans..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY NORTH CAN CALL ME THAT!" shouted Jack as he leapt at Pitch and struggled against him for his phone. Pitch laughed as he pushed Jack back, pinning him to the bed with his weight, grinding his pelvis in to Jack's butt.

"But that's not the case now is it? According to your latest text from Sanderson of all people, his painting of you is called Snowflake and wants you for another sitting soon. Or Bunny, whose last text was filled with the kind of language that would make a sailor blush, about the things he'd planned to do to you once he got his hands on you. Well their never going to touch you again, you belong to me now, and once I've broken you and molded you to my image, you won't want to be with them. The very idea of being with someone other than me, will make you ill"

"Kind of how I'm feeling now" spat Jack as he tried to throw the bigger man off of him. Pitch frowned as he gripped Jack's hair and pulled his head back and glared down at him.

"Your mine now Snowflake. Your no longer Jack or North's plaything to whore out as he pleases"

Jack glared back, tears threatening to fall "I'm nobodies play thing and I know why you hate those guys so much! It's because you don't measure up! You don't have Sandy's skill, Bunny's stamina and no way are you anywhere near North in size"

Pitch pulled him back even further back and slapped him in the face hard. He then let him go and undid his trousers and yanked out his cock.

"You're going to regret that! I'll show you what kind of lover I can be"

Pitch slammed himself in to Jack, without preparing him, relishing his screams.

There was a loud banging noise and a thunderous crash of a door being broken down. Pitch looked over his shoulder and quickly pulled out as he struggled to put himself straight as the door swung open as North and the others stormed in to the room.

"PITCH! You bastard!" growled Bunny as he walked over to the tall man and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"He came to me Bunny, he got in to the car and came with me" spat Pitch as he rubbed his jaw. He was then pulled to his feet by his hair by North, who then dragged him over to the wall and tied up his wrists in the handcuffs there, that were meant to be used on Jack later.

"I warned you, what I would do to you if you ever went near the boy!" North growled as he did the handcuffs up tightly. Tooth and Sandy had run to the bed and started to undo Jack's chains.

"Jack! Jack sweetie, look at me" whispered Tooth as she brushed his hair gently. Jack looked up at her and saw the left side of her face was bruised and swollen.

"Tooth...I'm so sorry!" as he raised his hand to her face, she quickly gripped his hand tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Jack, this is not your fault! Let's get you out of here and back to your place where we can get you cleaned up"

"You're not taking him any..." Pitch's threat was cut off as Bunny forced a ball gag in to his mouth. Pitch began to struggle against his bonds as North and Bunny stripped him of his clothes. Sandy wrapped Jack in a blanket and picked him up with the intent of leaving with Jack reach out for Bunny and North.

"Wait! What are you guys going to do to him?"

"WE" ain't going to do anything to him mate, we're just setting him up for someone" said Bunny as he put a cock ring around Pitch's cock.

"Who?" asked Jack, as he noticed that Pitch must have realized what they meant as he was now violently shaking his head.

"That would be me" said a voice from the door way. There stood a small man in a crisp white suit, who was almost bold save for a few strands that were standing upright. As he walked in, North and Bunny stepped away from Pitch, who's golden eyes widened as he trembled. The small man gave Jack a friendly smile before looking at Pitch, his smile never faltering but his eyes became harder.

"My name is

Tsar Lunar, or Manny if you wish. I must apologise to you Jack, I had no idea my former student would sink to such levels to try and prove a point. But then again I also suppose it's my fault for not training him properly and allowing him to fall in to the wrong crowd. It's something I plan to rectify right now, so I must ask you to leave, this is a private moment between Dom and Sub."

They all nodded as Sandy continued to carry Jack out of the apartment with the others following. No one said anything as they got in to the car, and somewhere along the way Jack feel in to an un-restful sleep.

When Jack woke up he was back in his apartment, laying in his bed, still feeling achy but no longer in pain. His bedside clock had shown him that he had been out for hours. North was sitting by his bed side watching him, a small sad smile on his face.

"It is good that your finally awake Jack, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, just a bit achy. Where everyone else?"

"They...went home. None of us, have slept since Tooth rang me the other night to tell us what happened. Your friend Jamie had wanted to go to the police, but we got him to agreed to us dealing with the matter. Its best you call him soon, to let him know that your alright"

"Right call Jamie. North...I'm sorry...about all the trouble"

"Jack, you have nothing to be sorry for Pitch brought this on himself. Manny will re-teach him and put him back on to right track"

"This Manny guy...He's yours and Pitch's teacher right? Pitch seemed pretty pissed that Manny said that he was a sub"

"Only because he knew that Pitch would not be able to control himself as a Dom. Besides what Pitch thinks he wants and what he really needs are two very different things. Manny knows this. You see Jack, Pitch thinks that the Dom has the most power in the relationship, the enforcing, the dominating. But In truth the power belongs only to the sub. It's their pleasure that controls the Dom's actions and is the one with the safety word. Pitch sadly met up with some people that believed that the safety word was a bad idea and led him down the darker path of S&M, the part that makes people think that it's wrong."

"Is that why Pitch is on the Naughty list?"

"That's right. He was caught whipping a man badly, the poor fellow was bleeding in places he should not have been bleeding from. It is rule that once you cut skin, you must stop. Pitch ignore this rule and Manny had no choice but to black list him. Broke Manny's heart to do it, as he had come to care deeply for him, wanted to become official partners. It was Manny we went to for help, as he was the only person with Pitch's address, but he was just coming back from out of town and Tooth need medical attention. That is why it took us so long to come and get you Jack. Forgive us please"

"Hey it's not your fault that Pitch is crazy. Once I rest a bit, I can head back with you to the shop and..."

"No Jack. You can no longer come to the shop. In fact you can no longer contract us...ever again. It was a group discussion. Since we could not protect you from Pitch, it is best that you no longer have any more involvement with us. We all pitch to gather one last donation to your sister's fund and I have transferred it to your account. We have also deleted our numbers and text messages from your phone. Also..."

"Wait North! What are you saying? You guys don't want me anymore? I'm too dirty for you now is that it?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" roared North as rose from his seat and captured Jack's face in his hands. "You are precious to us Jack, you mean the world to us and we did not protect you. That is why we are letting you go"

"North...please don't..." Jack wanted to cry as he looked up at the larger man, begging with his eyes to say that he didn't mean it and that they still wanted him. North lent down and gently kissed Jack on the lips and pulled away, his blue eyes watering.

"Dasvidania Jack" said North as he let the boy go and walked out of his apartment without looking back. Jack sat on the bed in shock as tears fell from his eyes as he realized that he would never see his friends again. He curled up in to a ball and began to sob.

A few days later, Jack still had not left his apartment. He had told collage that he was really depressed about his sister and school work and they had agreed to give him some time off, providing he could catch up with the work when he got back. He rang and spoke to Jamie and apologized for worrying him. Jamie told him how badly the other reacted to his kidnapping and how they had asked him not to get involved. Jamie had wanted to come over and spend some time with him but Jack put him off. He wasn't really in the mood for company. He mopped around his place, doing nothing much, other then studying, watching T.V and feeling sorry for himself. He was laying on his bed just staring up in to space when his phone rang. It was his mum.

"Hi mum"

"Hi sweetie...are you ok? you don't sound to good"

"Yeah...no not really but don't worry about me. How's things there? How's sis?"

"Things are great here. Once she's over her cold, your sister will have her operation. Made the final payments today. And what do you mean about not worrying about you, your my son, of course I'm going to worry. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to come down there and see what's wrong"

"Oh mum..." Jack told her that he had been helping a group of people with a project a while back and that they were paying him for his help. Now he told her about this ravel that had beaten him up and how his new friends didn't want him anymore.

"Well...I can understand why your friends did what they did Honey"

"But mum, I still want to help them. I want to be with them"

"Then tell them that"

"How? they won't let me get near them."

"Well that is something you'll have to figure out on your own Jack, but I know you, and I know that once you put your mind to something you won't give up until you have got it"

For the first time in a while Jack smiled "Yeah...thanks mum"

"You're welcome sweetie. Once your sister had her op, you really should come home for a bit"

"Will do, I'll talk to you later bye"

Jack washed, dressed himself and was out of the door within half an hour of speaking to his mum. He knew what he had to do, he had to convince them he still wanted them and it was worth the risk of being hurt. He arrived at North's shop and crept around the back, knowing North had a habit of leaving it unlocked during the day for his more shy customers. Jack tiptoed in and peeked in to the workshop and saw North leaning back in his seat fast asleep. Jack smiled as he walked in and looked over the older man. It was clear that North hadn't been sleeping well either and his work was suffering for it, if the designs on the table were anything to go by. They were horrible. He went over to North's toy shelf and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a cock ring. He then put North's arms behind his back, twisting the handcuff to the chair before putting them on him. Jack then slowly undid North's trousers and pants and pulled out his limp cock and placed the cock ring over it. North mumbled cutely as Jack stripped off his clothes and places them on the work bench neatly. He went though North's drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube before going back to North's toys and grabbing "Big Tim" from the shelf. "Big Tim" was the biggest and most powerful vibrator that North had ever made. He had tried it on Jack once, and Jack had cummed just shortly after he had turned it on, it was that intense. Placing the toy next to the lube and taking in a deep breath as he walked over to North and kissed him firmly on the lips. North hummed as he felt the softness of a pair of lips against his, as he opened his eyes. There was Jack beautifully naked like in his dream, kissing him in his workshop...in his workshop? North jerked his head back, gasping when he realized it wasn't a dream.

"Jack? What are you? I told you, you are not to come here anymore"

"I know but I missed you North. I missed you so much" said Jack as his slim fingers unbutton North shirt and pulled it open to rub his naked chest. North's heart twisted at Jack's sad tone but shook his head. They had all agreed that this was for Jack's own good. He went to grab the boy and force him to get dress when he found he could not move his arms.

"Jack! Release me now! We can't do this! I promised..." North's words stopped as Jack gripped his hardening cock in one of his hands and rubbed it slowly. Jack smiled his best smile at North as he leant in to his powerful chest and started to suck and lick at North's nipples, making them both hard. North moaned as he felt Jack's warm mouth against him, suckering like a baby against its mother, as Jack's cool hands cradled his member.

"Jack, please, you must stop" pleaded North as Jack released his nipple and kissed his way down to his cock and placed the hand in to his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the head, licking it like a giant lolly, before taking in more and sucking as hard as he could. North rolled his head back in pleasure as the white haired boy continued to blow him.

"Jack, gods, Jack you're so good. NO! Need to stop..so good" North moaned as pleasure fogged his brain. Jack stood up, leaving North's hard cock covered in his saliva as he looked at North.

"You still want me don't you North. You promised to make me your bride at the upcoming event. You're going to make me the most desirable person there and enjoy the looks of envy knowing only you and the others can have me the way you do" said Jack as he ran his fingers over his body playing with himself as North watched, his eyes glazing over with lust.

"Gods forgive me I want you so badly" said North thickly but he shook his head "But it's for your own good Jack. You could have normal life with Jamie as your boyfriend. You could find a normal full time job to help your sister.."

"I don't need to anymore. Her operation is all paid for. I don't want or need money anymore North"

"Then why are you here?"asked North in confusion.

"Because I love you and the others so much, that I don't want to let you go" said Jack as he cupped North's face and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue in and rubbing it against North's. North's eyebrows raised at Jack's confession and his heart gave a leap of joy. Any thoughts of refusing him went out the window as he kissed Jack back hungrily.

"Un-cuff me Jack and I'll show you how I have missed you"

"Not yet" giggled Jack as he walked over to the work bench and grabbed the toy and started to pour the lube on to it. "You're going to have to watch me first as punishment for letting me go"

North's eyes widened as Jack climbed on to the work bench with his legs spread open, showing his erected cock and waiting hole. Jack bit his lip and moaned as he rubbed the head of the toy around his entrance before slowly pushing it in. He slowly pushed more and more, feeling his walls give way to the large toy, his pale skin heating up from the pleasure of making North watch him. Once the toy was about half way in, Jack gripped his own weeping cock and started to thrust in to it.

"Are you watching me North? Do you like seeing me impaled on one of your toys?"

"Yes, turn it on Jack. Let me hear you moan" said North as he leaned in, his eyes never leaving Jack. Jack flushed as he reached down and pressed the on button. The intense vibrations shot though Jack to all his nerve ends, making his eyes bug out and jaw drop as wave after wave of immense pleasure course thought his body.

"North! Its...it's too...too much. It feels so good! North!" cried Jack as he closed his eyes as he tried to push more of the dildo in to him. When he opened them again, North was standing in fount of him, panting heavily with the cuffs still dangling form one hand. He gripped Jack's shoulder's as he pushed the boy down and ravaged his mouth. He pushed Jack body further on to the bench, knocking things out of his way as he climbed on to it as well and grained his body against Jack. North pulled the toy from Jack's anus and slammed his rock hard cock in to him, making Jack arch his body, pressing it against his. Jack wrapped his arms and legs around North as the older man took over from his cock and started to fondle it in time with his thrusts. Soon North was slamming against his sweet spot making him see stars, as he cried North's name as if he was a god. North's mouth hardly left Jack's skin as he kissed every inch he could reach as he pushed himself deeper in to him.

"North, I'm so close, I'm going..I'm going North" cried Jack as he cummed hard as it splattered up his chest, and warmth filled his belly as North released inside of him. North, panting heavily looked down at Jack, who looked back with all his hopes bared as he pulled him back down to kiss him.

"Jack, your fantastic, I was going out of mind without you"

"Does this mean you'll take me back?" Jack smiled happily up at North who chuckled as he kissed the boy's cheek.

"Of course. Do you want me to speak to the others for you?"

Jack thought about it for a moment but then shook his head. "No, I want to do it"

North got off the table and helped Jack to his feet and looked at his bench. "I might need to get a new one, I don't think I could look at this one again without wanting you"

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that"

"Don't be, I'm not. Now how are you going to convince the others"

"I'm thinking of finishing a phone conversation with Bunny first. Is he at his office?"

"He is, and I have just the thing for you to wear. Bunny placed this order over a week ago and has probably forgotten all about it by now"

Bunny frowned and growled at the paper work in front of him, it seemed endless. Ever since that night that Jack got taken he had been on edge. It was bad enough when Jack talked dirty to him on the phone, making him hard and needing release. He had plans to pound that beautiful white arse, till the boy couldn't walk or talk right for a week. The Pitch had to kidnap the kid and ruin everything. He hoped that Manny was teaching Pitch a firm lesson on not touching other peoples things. He threw his pen down and sighed as he leant back in his chair. He was still worrying about Jack, according to Tooth who for some reason had kept in contract with Jamie, Jack had not left his place in days. Maybe one of them should go over there and see if the kid was alright. His mobile phone started to buzz across his desk and it came up as Jack. Bunny tatted against his teeth as he picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Bunny?"

"Jack, North told you your not allowed to contract us. And how did you get my number anyway?"

"I know but I wanted to apologise for the other day"

"What are you on about? If you mean Pitch..."

"NO! I meant before that, when I was telling you how much I needed your cock"

"Oh..."

"Cause I really do need your cock Bunny, but I need all of you even more. I want to feel your hands over my chest and thighs. I want them groping me and teasing my flesh. I want you kissing me, deeply, sucking my tongue like you haven't eaten in days"

Bunny's free hand gripped the chair tightly, forcing himself not to touch his growing erection in his pants.

"Jack, North told you not to call us..."

"But Bunny I feel so bad, I left you wanting didn't I? I'm such a bad person and I need to be spanked"

"Oh god Jack..."

"I want to be over your lap Bunny, with my new dress over my waist, my new white lacy panties on display? Their a bit damp because my hole is so wet and waiting for you"

"It is?"

"Yeah, its waiting for you to fill it with your cock Bunny. Pitch tried to compete but he was so small. He could fill me like you can, he couldn't fuck me like a rabbit in a rut, like you can. I'm still being naughty aren't I? and you still haven't spanked me. You need to pull down my panties and have my lovely white cheeks glowing from your hand as you spank me. Oh Bunny, yeah like that "

Bunny moaned as he dug his nails in to the arm rest and bit his lip hard. He needed to hang up before he went back on his word.

"Jack, I'm sorry! I can't do this, We all agreed to leave you alone and that is what I'm going to do"

"But I need you Bunny, I need you so much"

Bunny swallowed the large lump in his throat and shook his head "No Jack, I'm sorry"

"I am too. North, Bunny says he doesn't want me, so you can take me back to your place and finish me off ok?"

"What? NORTH! Jack, put that blow hard on the phone" snapped Bunny as he sat up straight.

"Hello?"

"North what the hell mate? After all that we said..."

"Jack is very convincing no? His sister's operation is paid for but he still came back to us. He handcuff me to chair and made me listen to him, then asked how he could make it with you. So I gave him your gift"

"What gift?"

"Look out side window"

Bunny walked to the window and pulled up the shutters and pushed the window open as he leaned out. He looked at North's car as the passager seat door opened. Then all high brain functions stopped and he cock gave a painful pulse as Jack walked towards him, in his new Alice in wonderland costume. He was wearing a long white wig with a black head band, and light make-up, making him look very feminine. The blue dress was sinfully short and frilly with an apron large white bow at the back. His long legs were in high heel black shoes with blue and white stockings.

"You like?" asked North in a playful tone.

"He better be wearing matching panties with those stockings otherwise you and me will have a serious falling out" muttered Bunny as he dropped his phone to the floor as he dragged Jack though the window and in to his office, quickly shutting it behind him and closing the shutters.

To Be Continued...

Next chapter more Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. if you have any ideas or want something done to Jack let me know in your review! See you guys in about a week and a half. Bye! and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Just Text Me

By End of Grace

Chapter six

Jack sat on the bench that North had taken him on about half hour ago, as North pulled the blue and white stocking up his legs. He could do it himself, but North insisted that he did it, the older man clearly enjoying every moment of it. He pulled the stocking up and kissed Jack's creamy thigh before patting it, so Jack would put that leg down and raise the other.

"Stand up Jack" said North as Jack slid down off the bench. North held up a pair of matching panties and held them out for Jack to put his legs in, as he slid the silky pair up Jack's legs and over his privates before groping his arse. Jack was already wearing the white wig and make up and was blushing brightly under North' s lustful stare.

"Do I have to have these balls inside of me North? I'm sure you've stretched me enough"

"It's just in case Jack, Bunny is stubborn and maybe a hard one to crack. Plus he will still need this fantasy of you being "Jackie" or in this case "Alice" said North as he held up the costume for Jack to see. " He may want to take his time, by which time your cute little hole would be all closed up tight again and no use to him. So, the balls stay in, you stay lose, and Bunny can have lots of fun teasing you when he removes them to fuck you silly in whatever manner he feels like"

He pulls the dress down over Jack's head and started to do it up at the back. The dress was sinfully short, barely covering Jack's behind, as the filly petticoat flared out as North did up the bow. He then held out his arm out for Jack to balance himself on as he climbed in to a pair of black high heels.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Jack as he turned around posing. North whistled as he took all of Jack in.

"Maybe when Bunny is finished with you, he could bring you back here so I can take some pictures. I can tell that outfit is going to be everyone's new favourite"

"Let's go then. Once we get close to his practice, I'll give him a call he won't be forgetting soon"

North made sure the alleyway was clear before letting Jack run to his car. He drove slowly wanting to enjoy Jack's company for a bit longer before handing him over to Bunny. When he pointed out that they were only five minutes away, Jack called Bunny and started to talk very dirty down the phone, that made it very hard for him to concentrate. With each passing second his trousers got tighter as he pulled outside Bunny's practice.

"he couldn't fuck me like a rabbit in a rut, like you can. I'm still being naughty aren't I? and you still haven't spanked me. You need to pull down my panties and have my lovely white cheeks glowing from your hand as you spank me. Oh Bunny, yeah like that " moaned Jack as he fiddled with the edge of his dress as North bit his knuckle to stop himself moaning.

"But I need you Bunny, I need you so much"

North was hunched over resting his head against the steering wheel, gripping it tightly, as Jack slumped in to his seat in disappointment.

"I am too." He looked over at the older man and tapped his shoulder for his attention. "North, Bunny says he doesn't want me, so you can take me back to your place and finish me off ok?"

North smiled and went to start the car again when he heard Bunny yelling.

"NORTH! Jack, put that blow hard on the phone"

North sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes and took the phone from Jack.

"Hello?"

"North what the hell mate? After all that we said..."

"Jack is very convincing no? His sister's operation is paid for but he still came back to us. He handcuff me to chair and made me listen to him, then asked how he could make it with you. So I gave him your gift" as he gestured to Jack to get out of the car.

"What gift?"

"Look out side window"

North watched as Bunny pushed open the window and his mouth dropped as Jack walked over to him, hips swaying as the petticoat just covered his rear.

"You like?" asked North in a playful tone, enjoying the look on Bunny's face.

"He better be wearing matching panties with those stockings otherwise you and me will have a serious falling out" muttered Bunny as he disconnected. North let out a laugh and watched as Bunny lifted Jack up and thought the window before slamming it shut behind him. Now alone he allowed his smile to drop as his heart gave a small twinge. If he was honest with himself, a part of him was hoping that Bunny would refuse Jack, so that he could keep Jack to himself. North shook the negative thought away, scolding himself slightly for being jealous of the happiness that Bunny was feeling because of Jack.

Jack smiled up at Bunny from outside the window, trying to keep his balance as he walked across the grass. The older man smiled back as he dropped his phone to the floor and leaned out with his arms out stretched. Jack wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, and presses his face in to Bunny's neck, inhaling his aftershave and feeling the rough stubble. He felt Bunny's strong arms wrap around him and pull him thought the window, before gentle putting him down on the ground and turning back to the window to close it. Jack kicked off the high heel shoes and walked over to Bunny's desk and sat on it with his legs crossed as Bunny turned. Bunny ran his hand though his dark hair and licked his lips as he took in Jack. He walked over to him and took his face in to his hands.

"You know it was really hard giving you up. Haven't been able to concentrate on my work, not been sleeping. I completely forgot about ordering you that outfit. he said as he ran his thumb over Jack's lip and brushing their noses together. "It looks so good on you, it's taken everything I've got not to just fuck you on my desk"

"I would mind if you did" smiled Jack as he kissed Bunny's lips softly, making Bunny growl in his throat. Bunny kissed Jack's jaw and down to his neck, and nibbled and sucked on it, leaving a mark. Jack raised his hands to Bunny' chest and started to undo his buttons of his shirt. When Bunny felt Jack's cool fingers brushing against his nipples, he gripped Jack's wrists, pulling them away while he shook his head.

"Oh no Jackie, you're not getting your way here. I'm going to teach you a lesson about teasing me and leaving me hard"

Taking Jack wrist and pulling him up and around the desk, he pushed his paper work to one side, as he pushed Jack facing down on to his desk so his arse hung off the edge. Bunny smirked as he took his seat and rolled closer, as Jack wiggled on the desk trying to get comfortable. He pushed the dress up and smirked at the blue and white panties.

"Have to give it to the blow hard, he always pays attention to details" said Bunny as he traced the crack of Jack's butt over the martial before pulling them down to the boy's knees. He gripped Jack's cheeks and pulled them apart showing Jack's wet hole waiting for him. He placed his finger on the hole and started to circle it, teasing it.

"Bunny, please, I'm wet and ready for you. Fuck me already" Jack begged as he pushed his arse back against Bunny's hand. Bunny gently swotted Jack's left cheek, making the boy moan.

"Not yet sweet heart. Nice to see you got yourself all ready for me, tell me did North help you or did you do it yourself?"

"...North. He wanted to make sure I was lose enough for you. He put some balls in there, he said you might take your time"

Bunny chuckled low "Dirty geezer sure knows me to well enough. Let's see how many he put inside you"

Bunny pushed his finger in to Jack, right down to the knuckle as dug deep trying to feel the balls Jack mentioned. He added a second finger and felt two balls rolling up and down Jack's tunnel as he pushed them against the boy's prostate. Jack gripped the edge of the desk tightly to stead himself as Bunny started to finger fuck him, the balls moving around inside of him making it hotter. He was moaning loudly now as Bunny pushed in a third finger, thrusting them in and out of his butt.

"Bunny please, please, fuck me! I want your cock inside of me" Jack pleaded.

Hearing Jack's pleads made Bunny think back to the last time he had Jack in his arms. He had touched Jack's cock and bought him to release while watching his face. Making a decision he removed his fingers and turned Jack over to face him. Jack looked up at him confused and quickly used his hands and the dress to cover his erection, knowing Bunny did not like to be reminded that he was male.

"Jackie, mate let me...let me do this" said Bunny as he pushed Jack's hands away and looked at Jack's erection laying against his stomach. Bunny swallowed and licked his lips nervously as he lent forward and kissed Jack's ball sack and quickly pulled back.

"Bunny...you don't have to do this...I can turn over and you can just..."

"No Jackie..Jack...I want to" Said Bunny as he leant down again and licked Jack shaft, making Jack gasp his name. Bunny kissed and licked his shaft all over while his hand played with Jack's balls. He watched as Jack's pale cheeks glowed pink and his lovely blue eyes went darker with lust. He loved the little sounds Jack made as he ran his tongue over his cock's head. When he saw Jack was leaking pre-cum he nervously licked it up, and was surprised at how good it tasted. He pushed Jack's legs further apart and took him in to his mouth and started to suck hard. He quickly had to hold Jack down to stop himself gagging on his cock, as Jack to thrust his hips upwards.

"Bunny...Bunny..fuck..so good..Bunny" Jack moaned feeling Bunny's tongue wrap itself around his cock, his balls tightening as he was ready to blow his load. Bunny felt Jack cum in his mouth and he couldn't help but moan as he swallowed it down.

"Wow Jack, if I knew how good you tasted I would have done that sooner" said Bunny as he sat back and pulled Jack off the table and in to his lap. Jack's face was completely flushed now, his lips wet and plump as he panted for breath as he leant against Bunny and kissed him fully on the mouth. He was still semi hard and he could tell from the hardness digging in to his thigh that Bunny was also hard. He started to circle his hips, grinded their erections together. Bunny reached round and pushed his fingers in to Jack's arse again pulling out the balls that North had placed in there and pocketed them. Jack stood up for a moment as he undid Bunny's trousers and pulled out his cock. Bunny's eyes widened in panic for a moment.

"Jack...I don't have any lube"

"Don't worry Bunny, I'm well stretched for you" Jack assured him as he lined up his butt with Bunny's cock. Bunny took hold of Jack's hips and helped him as he slid on to Bunny's cock, slowly taking in the length of it in to his ass. Once Jack was settled back in to his lap, Bunny pulled of the wig and dropped it to the floor. Jack looked shocked as Bunny reached in to the fount of the dress and pulled out the bra padding and dumped them on top of the wig.

"Bunny...why?"

"Because I want to make love to the real you" said Bunny as he kissed Jack again and started to thrust. Jack rested his hands on Bunny's shoulders and started to ride him as fast as his hips would allow, crying Bunny's name as his cock went deeper in to his arse. Soon they came together, covering each other in sticky mess and sweat but neither of them cared. Jack nuzzled in to Bunny's chest with Bunny's arms around him.

"Does this mean I can have your number back?" Jack joked as he kissed the hollow of Bunny's neck.

Bunny chuckled "Yeah I suppose it does. Umm..."

"What?"

"Are you still up for lunch with my old man this Friday? I never got round to telling him that we "Broke up""

Jack laughed as he kissed Bunny on the cheek "Sure, I'll met your dad. But I better get a new dress out of it, I don't think any of the one's you've ordered North to make me will be suitable"

Tooth sighed as she watched another child leaving with his mother, the child clearly was not being supervised when brushing his teeth, which would explain the tar build up. What she wouldn't give to look on a set of beautiful white teeth again. She took out her phone and looked up the picture she had asked Jack to pose for her. It was of him with his mouth open wide with his fingers pulling his cheeks back to give a perfect view of his white sparkling teeth. She cooed as she traced the image with her fingertip when there was a knock on her office door.

"Yes? Come in"

"Miss Toothiana? There is a young man here in a lot of pain, he says it's his wisdom teeth" said her young secretary as she came in to the room.

"Well, we're closing up for the night so tell him to take some painkillers and come back in the morning" said Tooth as she slipped her phone in to her pocket.

"He says you know him and wouldn't turn him away" said the young woman. Tooth frowned as she and her secretary walked in to the waiting room, where Jack was sitting clutching his left cheek.

"Jack? What are you doing here? North told you..."

"Please Tooth! It hurts so bad" Jack cried out "I haven't brush my teeth since that night you guys took me home and now they're hurting"

Tooth was routed to the spot, on one hand she had given her word that she wouldn't encourage or seek Jack out for personal pleasure. But on the other hand, Jack's wonderful teeth were in danger of being ruined.

"Cupcake, why don't you go home and leave this to me. I'll lock up and everything once I've helped this young gentleman"

"If you're ok with that Miss Toothiana. I hope you feel better soon" said the young girl as she smiled at Jack and made her way out. Tooth took Jack's hand and led him to the examining chair.

"This is only for your teeth Jack. Once this check up is over your to leave. No chit chat no nothing understand?" said Tooth as she wrapped the paper towel around Jack's fount.

"Can I at least ask you how your head is?" asked Jack looking at her face, worry shining in his eyes as he looked at the dark mark around her eye. Tooth blushed as she touched the bruise.

"Its fine Jack, thank you for asking. I had a mild concussion from when Pitch hit me but it was ok. I just wished we found you sooner, seeing those pictures that pitch sent us sent Bunny and North in to blind rages and...never mind. Let's look at your teeth and get them back to being beautiful again"

Jack opened up wide and she went to work. She examined each of the molars to the incisors, looking over them with great care. She looked at his gums, making sure they were a health pink, and not inflamed red.

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong Jack" said Tooth as she took out the small mirror that she uses to check the teeth.

"Do you want to sit in my lap and check the back ones again? You said you could only get a good view from my lap" said Jack as he re opened his mouth, to try and get her to look again. Tooth bit her lip and tried to think of the million reasons why she shouldn't get in to Jack's lap. She was already horny, seeing Jack's wonderful teeth always got her motor running. Her chest felt heavy where she had not released milk properly in days.

"Well...I guess I should look again...just to be sure" she hitched up her black skirt higher as she sat on Jack's lap, as she had done before in their more intermit moments, and pushed her fingers in to Jack's mouth peering in. Tooth didn't bother to suppress a moan as she ran her finger's along Jack's teeth. She was fully pressing herself against Jack's body, rubbing her pelvis against his groin, making him hard.

"Oh their beautiful Jack, so white and shiny. Look how you floss!"

"To bad this is the last time you're going to see them huh" said Jack sadly as he smirked as he thrusted upwards making Tooth gasp "Unless you want..."

Tooth wiggled against Jack's erection before shaking her head and climbing off of him.

"No Jack. I promised North I'd stay away from you, no matter how much I want you and your teeth"

"But it's clear you really want me, I mean look at the wet mess you made on the paper towel"

Tooth looked at the two small wet spots on Jack's chest to the larger one on his jeans.

"It's just my body reacting to your teeth Jack, nothing more. And since there is nothing wrong with you I think its best you leave"

"Ok, I guess. Then I guess you won't mind if I have this?"

Tooth turned around and looked at the small square sweet in Jack's hand as he pulled the paper cover off. She recognised the wrapper and her jaw dropped.

"Jack, that's..."

"A Black Jack. Since you clearly don't care about me anymore its perfectly ok to have this now. I wonder how many it would take to make my teeth completely black"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Tooth snapped, clenching her fists tightly. Jack gave her a cocky look and unwrapped the sweet and held it in-between his thumb and finger for Tooth to see. Jack opened his mouth and popped the sweet in and started to chew really quick. Tooth watched in horror as Jack started to walk towards the door, before turning back to her and smiling, his beautiful teeth now covered in black saliva.

"Bye Tooth" said Jack as he went to open the door only for Tooth to grab his hoodie from behind and drag him back to the chair, slamming him in to it and using the restraints to tie his arms down.

"Whoa, Tooth calm down! I was mucking about" said Jack as he tried to sit up. Tooth glared down at him as she put a clean paper towel over him and re-saddle his lap.

"Spit out it, NOW!" She said as she held out her hand near Jack's mouth. Jack quickly spat out the sweet and Tooth dropped it on a tray before wiping her hand clean and picking up her teeth cleaning utensils. Tooth looked serious so Jack decided not argue with her as she cleaned them, with unnecessary force. Tooth must have cleaned them twice, cause Jack was sure he was there for over five minutes. She put her instruments down and gazed in to Jack's mouth lovingly.

"Oh, that is so much better! Now, don't Ever do that again, otherwise I'll put you across my knee" she said as she pulled the paper towel off.

"Sorry Tooth, I promise I won't do it again...if you give me a kiss in return"

Tooth looked startled at first but then nodded, what North and the others didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She cupped Jack's face and brushed his sliver white locks from his eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. It was meant to be a small kiss, but the wonderful taste of mint in Jack's mouth called to her as she pushed her tongue in and brushed it against his teeth, moaning as she grinded herself against Jack's body. She let Jack's face go as she pushed her hands up Jack's chest under his hoodie, rubbing his abs and tweaking his nipples. Gods she was so wet now, and she could feel Jack's erection growing beneath her as she rolled her hips. Jack watched her slid off her white coat and shirt, quickly followed by her bra. Tooth's breast fell in to placed, her nipples hard and leaking milk as she caressed them and held them up to Jack's face.

"Do it Jack, they so full now they might burst"

Jack smiled as he ran his tongue over both nipples, circling them both before taking one in to his mouth and started to suck for a while before switching to the other. She left her breasts go as she slid herself back slightly so she could undo Jack's trousers and pulled out his erect cock. Jack moaned around her nipple as she stroked him, send pleasant vibrations though her body.

"Oh gods, I've missed this, missed you" she cried as Jack sucked harder on each breast, both pouring with milk.

"I love your breasts Tooth, I'm so thirsty" moaned Jack as he moved from right to left, drinking in as much as he could.

"Your such a good boy Jack, you make me feel so good. But we both know you can make me feel a lot more." said Tooth as she unsteadily got too her feet. Jack watched her undo her skirt and pulled that and her panties down to the floor, showing her pussy juices flowing down her thighs. She climbed back on to Jack lap and pushed his erection deep in to her. Once he was deep inside of her, she leant down and kissed Jack hungrily, sucking his tongue.

"Jack, I love you so much, I love how you make me feel fantastic. Oh fuck me, fuck me so hard"

Jack started to push his hips upwards as she pushed down to met him, her warm wet walls hugged his cock tightly. Tooth rode on Jack's cock with abandon, her breasts bouncing up and down in fount of Jack's face spraying milk all over him. Jack strained against his restraints, wanting to grab Tooth's hips and grope her chest.

"Tooth, can you let me go? I want to touch you" he groaned trying to move his hands. Tooth shook her head as she showered his face in kisses.

"No! Your my baby Jack, my helpless little baby for me to lavish all my love on"

"Tooth please" Jack moaned as he tried to breath as she squeezed her muscles tighter around his cock. She went as fast as she could, driving Jack's cock as far as it could go inside of her.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going Jack, I'm almost there, I'm..."

She released hard, her inner muscles clamped around Jack's cock hard causing him to cum, filling her with his warm seed. She laid against Jack, almost boneless, nuzzling his neck.

"That was wonderful Jack, Thank you. I'll have to tell North what I've done but I'm sure he won't mind"

"Oh he won't. I've been to see him and Bunny already. We came to an understanding"

"I see...its back to the old agreement"

"No, cause my sister is having her operation, I don't need the money anymore"

Tooth blinked as she looked confused "But Jack...you only agreed for this to be a temporary thing"

"That's before I fell in love with you guys. I don't want this to stop" said Jack as he leant up and kissed Tooth's cheek. Tears started to fill Tooth's eyes as she hugged Jack tightly.

"Oh Jack! That's wonderful! I mean for us and your sister"

"Thanks Tooth, um...can I be let up now?"

"Hummm...no"

"No?"

"No, I think a little celebration sex might be what the dentist ordered" smiled Tooth as she kissed Jack on the nose.

Sandy throw his paint brushes down in disgust. He was meant to be finishing his painting for the show on Friday evening at the gallery, and he was not even done with the background or filling in. He had gone over all his drawings of Jack and all the photos North and the others had taken, but it wasn't the same as having Jack here to paint. The boy could get his creative sprit souring, he felt he could make anything into a reality with the boy as his muse. After seeing Jack all bruised and whipped, he had not been able to paint or even draw a stick man correctly. He flopped down on the floor with his head in his hands, almost weeping with frustration. There was a sudden noise coming from his fount room, it sounded as if someone entered his apartment. He got up and walked down the hall and saw Jack wearing his long girl wig and a large brown overcoat.

"Hey Sandy. North gave me your spare key to let myself in. Thought you might be working on your painting, so you wouldn't hear the door" said Jack quickly as he walked up to the blond older man. Sandy looked confused, with his white shirt open and beige trousers, as he pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message before showing it to Jack.

"Why am I here? and does North know? Yeah he knows. I convinced him and the other two to take me back. North said you would be busy with the painting and such because of the big showing at the end of the week"

Sandy nodded and then throw his head back in exasperation as he typed another message.

"You haven't finished it? That's good, I mean that's not good but at least I didn't get dressed up for nothing" smiled Jack as he slid of the coat, showing that he was in Sandy's favourite outfit, the angel one. Jack put his hands behind his back, blushing as he swayed his hips. "So do you think this will help?"

Sandy's cheeks flushed brightly as he grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the studio. He pulled a large red armchair in fount of his canvas and motioned Jack to sit there, as he typed out what he wanted Jack to do.

"You want me to sit here and strike sexy poses while playing with myself and telling you how I convinced the others in to taking me back. Also I'm not allowed to cum, until you say so. Ok, I can do that..." said Jack as he sat down with his legs over the seat arm, sitting side ways and gave Sandy a sexy wink. "Let's get started shall we?"

Sandy nodded as he returned to his canvas and ready his paint brushes. Jack started with light touches to his neck and chest as he told Sandy of how North had told him it was over and how upset he had been about it. He rubbed his thighs as he spoke of his mother and the good news of his sister. Sandy listen as he mixed colours together, the picture was clear in his mind but kept a close eye of Jack's body as the boy clearly was getting in to the act. Jack told him how he had chained up North by handcuffs and made him watch as he pushed Big Tim in to his arse. Jack was now laying back across the other arm as he played with his nipples and rubbed his stomach, teasing the edge of his shorts. He licked his lips and thrusted his hips in to the air as he told Sandy how North escaped his cuffs and proceeded to bang him on his work bench. Jack sat up and turned around and opened his legs and rested them against the arms of the chair. He started to dry hump the chair as he told Sandy about how North dressed him up as Alice for Bunny and how Bunny had blown him on his desk. Sandy bit his lip as his trousers became tighter as he continued to watch Jack. Jack took off his long gloves by his teeth, as Sandy brushed hard against the canvas. Jack slowly undid his shorts and smiled happily as he told Sandy how Bunny removed the female wig and fake breasts, saying he wanted to make love to the real Jack. He stood up and slowly rolled down the shorts over his boots to the floor. He then turned around so Sandy had a good view of his pale bottom. He went on to tell him how he faked a toothache to see Tooth and get a free check up. He pulled his arse cheeks apart, showing Sandy his entrance and wiggling it as he spoke about the black jack sweet and how mad Tooth had gotten. Sandy covered his mouth to hide his smile at the thought of how mad Tooth gotten at Jack dirtying his teeth. Hearing slurping noised Sandy peeked around the canvas and saw Jack licking his fingers, coating them with saliva. As Jack told Sandy about how Tooth had covered him in her breast milk as well as milking his cock, he pushed one of his wet fingers in to his hole. Sandy finished the background as he watched Jack finger himself and started to paint Jack's image on to the canvas. As Jack added another finger to his rear he told Sandy how he had asked North for help about winning him, Sandy over. North mentioned the painting and gave Jack the angel outfit to change in to as well as the spare key.

"And that's what brings me here Sandy. Oh fuck, I want you to take me back as well. Fuck, fuck, I love how you make love to me, your softness, your oh god yes, the way your eyes tell me everything. So good! I love our movie nights, with me curled up on your lap, please Sandy, please, I need you" moaned Jack as he added a third finger. Sandy slammed down the brush and stormed over to Jack, pulling him around to face him as he kissed the boy senseless. Jack felt all the air leave his lungs, as Sandy gazed down at him with primal hunger as he devoured his mouth with his own. Sandy then pushed Jack back in to the chair and then undid his trousers and pants, pulling out his erected shaft. Jack greedily took it all in to his mouth as sucked on it as hard as he could. Sandy tried to hold back from releasing in to Jack's mouth as he pulled out his saliva coated cock and pushed it between Jack's arse cheeks. Sandy's used his hands to push Jack legs against his chest, as he pushed himself in slightly, Jack's hole taking in his cock's head with ease.

"Sandy, fuck me, fuck me please" moaned Jack as he thrusted his hips, pushing Sandy's cock further in. Hearing Jack's words, gave Sandy the momentum he needed to slam his cock deep in to Jack's back passage. He pushed as hard as he could while gripping Jack's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Sandy! Gods, fuck, so good. I can feel you so deep" Jack cried as he shot his load over Sandy's chest. Sandy cummed deep inside Jack as he kissed Jack's forehead. He slowly removed himself and handed Jack a cloth to clean himself up with.

"Was that ok Sandy? Did I help at all?" asked Jack looking up worriedly at the blond artist. Sandy nodded as he typed a message and showed it to Jack.

"" Your amazing Jack and thanks to you, I'll have my picture ready in time for the gallery. Will you be my date for Friday night for the unveiling? I'd love to show you the exhibit"

"Sure, I'd love to. I love your work Sandy and I bet this is going to be your best" smiled Jack as Sandy kissed his lips again. He was only having lunch with Bunny and his father, so he would have plenty of time to change for the evening. Jack smiled as he curled up in Sandy's arms, he was so looking forward to Friday.

"Yes Father, we're both looking forward to it. Jackie says she doesn't mind were we go as long as it's nice and not to fancy" said Bunny as he sat in his armchair, speaking in to his mobile.

"Son, I cannot tell you how happy I am for you. This Jackie sounds like a very nice girl. Tell me, does she like art work?"

"I guess, she loves Sandy's stuff I know for a fact"

"Oh good. I have two extra thickets for Friday's gallery showing and was wondering if you and Jackie would join me"

"That's sounds wonderful, I'm sure she'll love it" said Bunnymund. "We'll see you Friday"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Just Text Me

By End of Grace

Chapter 7

Bunny liked to think he was a good driver, no points on his licence, no tickets, but damn it! With Jack fidgeting like that, looking so beautiful and uncomfortable it was all Bunny could do to keep his hands and eyes to himself. North had really gone to work on the outfit so Jack wouldn't be discovered. A special corset that padded him in fount and made it look as if he had hips. The dress was sleeveless and went down to Jack's knees, it was dark blue around his shoulders then slowly faded in to a lighter blue at the end. He was wearing a dark blue choker with small diamonds, to hide his Adam's apple. North had clipped the wig tightly so it wouldn't slip and had done Jack's make up for him. He had tried to get Jack to his ears pierced instead of using clip on, but Jack refused. North and Bunny both insisted he didn't wear tights and thankfully Jack's body was mostly hairless so he did not have to shave his legs, only problem was.

"Jack you need to stop fidgeting" said Bunny trying to keep his eyes on the road and his mind out of the gutter.

"Its these new panties North got, they too small, they're really digging in to me" moaned Jack as he wiggled in his seat. "I'm going to take them off once we're there"

"Like hell are ya, ya going to sit there and look beautiful without squirming, with no mention of you being male. And we may both live though this lunch" snapped Bunny. Jack arched an eyebrow at Bunny's tone but decided not to comment, as it would only upset Bunny further and he was already upset about meeting his uptight homophobic father. Bunny was mentally berating himself for snapping at Jack like that, his parents always brought out his temper, even when they weren't around.

"Sorry Jackie, I just so nervous about this. My dad is a great guy and all, it's just..."

"It's just that if he knew the truth, he wouldn't want anything to do with you" said Jack sadly "I know Bunny, and it's ok"

Bunny nodded, grateful for Jack's understanding. "Listen Jackie, you can't call me Bunny in fount of my dad, you'll have to call me by name ok"

"Ok what is it?"

"What?"

"Your name, you never told me your name remember? You guys said it was for your own protection that I didn't know your real names back when North first introduced us"

Bunny blushed slightly "My name is Bunnymund"

" Bunnymund...nice name, but I prefer Bunny" smiled Jack as he leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Bunny smiled and shook his head.

"Bloody show pony!"

Bunnymund was sitting in the small restaurant looking sternly at his watch as Bunny and Jack came in. He was slightly taller than Bunny, and was completely gray with green eyes. Bunny was holding on to Jack's hand tightly as they walked in, and Jack could tell by the way it shook how nervous Bunny really was. Once he saw them, Rhys stood up and held out his hand for Bunny to take.

"Your late son"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Traffic was bad" explained Bunny as he shook his father's hand before pushing Jack forward slightly. "This is my girlfriend Jackie Frost. Jackie my father Bunnymund"

"Please to meet you sir" smiled Jack as he took Rhys hand. The older man finally smiled as he took Jack's hand and shook it gently.

"So you're the girl that has finally won my son over, me and his mother can't thank you enough, we were starting to think he'd never find someone"

He held out a seat for him and Jack sat down glancing at Bunny who quickly sat next to him on his right, while his father took the left.

"I'm rather disappointed with you Aster, you told me she was pretty, you didn't say she was a beaut"

Both Jack and Bunny blushed brightly as Rhys laughed at their embarrassment. Small talk was exchanged while they placed their orders and Jack excused himself to the bathroom, leaving both father and son to talk.

"I've got to hand it to your Aster, she is something else, planning on marrying her?"

"Pop, come on. I've only been dating a few months" sighed Bunny, he knew he was going to get this conversation and was grateful that Jack wasn't here to hear it.

"I only dated your mother for about six months before I asked her and its quite clear to me how smitten you are over her. I saw you clenching you fist when that waiter was checking her out. And that figure of hers is great for grandkids as well, you know me and your mother are not getting any younger..."

"Don't start with the guilt Dad, and for god shake don't mention children in fount of her, you might scare her off" said Bunny as he hid his face in mortification.

"Alright I won't say another word on the matter, but just say the word and your grandmother engagement ring is..."

"Dad" Bunny snapped as Jack returned to the table, looking happier than before.

"You look happy Jackie, got some good news?" asked Rhys taking in Jack's face.

"Huh? No, no just sorted something out, not a problem" smiled Jack avoiding eye contract with Bunny. Bunny raised an eyebrow then realized what Jack had done, he removed his underwear and was now sitting there commando. He was sitting there with his sweet tasting cock out, his dress probably just covering it. It's pure white skin with its pink head sitting between his pale thighs, while his gorgeous ass wiggled in its chair. Bunny quickly picked up a bread stick and bit in to it to stop himself from moaning, as his father started to ask Jack some questions.

"So you're a student but your supporting yourself? Doesn't that effect your studies?"

"A bit at first but I got in to a routine of doing work and studies with out on effecting the other. It's been a lot harder recently since I picked up more hours and jobs to help pay for my sister's operation. That's how I met your son, he gave me some part time work helping him out"

"That's wonderful. Your certainly independent and a devoted older sister. So what other jobs do you do?"

"I work as a waitress in a club and as a part time model. When I get a chance I help Bunny..I mean Aster around the surgery"

"Bunny?" asked Rhys looking highly amused at his blushing son and his girlfriend.

"It's her nickname for me, so let it drop Dad" growled Bunny under his breath.

"Does he have one for you?" asked Rhys as their food arrived.

"Frostbite" blushed Jack as he placed the napkin on his lap. Rhys looked disappointed at Bunny who shrugged.

"It's the only thing I could call her"

"You could have at least called her something cute Aster"

Bunny simply shook his head as Jack giggled as they continued eating their meals.

"Well that was delicious, how about dessert?" asked Rhys as he pushed his plate forward. Jack looked at his watch and shook his head,

"Sorry, but I've got work tonight, so I need to head back now if I'm going to get ready in time"

Both Bunny and Rhys looked at Jack in shock and then at each other.

"I thought you said you were both free this evening?" said Rhys looking upset.

"So did I" said Bunny looking annoyed as he glared at Jack who looked confused.

"What? Did you have something planned?"

"Dad taking us out this evening, he's got some extra tickets...why didn't you say something?"

"Did you ask me if I was free or text me?" Jack snapped back "You told me we were seeing your father for a late lunch, you never mentioned anything else. So I have other plans"

"Can't you change it for another night?"

"It's only for this one night"

"Cancel then" snapped Bunny as he angrily pushed his plate away.

"I can't do that. I made this arrangement just short of a week ago and can't just back out because you want me too, that would be rude!" he turned around to Rhys and smiled sadly as he got up and placed his napkin on the table. "I am very sorry but I won't be able to join you tonight. It was really nice meeting you. If you'll excuse me"

Jack kissed him quickly on the cheek, before glaring at Bunny and matching off towards the exist. Bunny sat there angrily as his father glared at him, and gave him a good hard kick.

"Get after her you idiot! Don't let your temper ruin this for you, I'll sort out the bill"

Bunny jumped up and ran after Jack who was now almost at the door.

"Jackie wait!"

"Sod off Bunny! I've got to go!" shouted Jack as he went to storm out the door.

Bunny grabbed Jack's arm tightly as he dragged him back and pushed him in to the disabled toilet and locked the door behind him.

"Damn it Bunny, let me go, I don't have time for this!" snarled Jack as he tried to push past him.

"Jack...just let...I want to..." said Bunny as he continued to block Jack's way and grabbed his wrists.

"Let me go you bas.." Bunny pushed Jack against the wall and kissed him pushing his tongue in to Jack's mouth, silencing him. Jack tried to break away but as Bunny rubbed his body against his, he melted against him as he started to kiss him back. As they broke for air Bunny continued to lean against Jack pinning him to the wall, his arm just over Jack's head.

"You calmed down? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about tonight, I guess I just assumed that you made the whole day free just for me" said Bunny as he leant against his arm. Jack sighed and pouted up at Bunny, trying to stay mad at the older male.

"If you asked me, I would have" he muttered folding his arms under his fake chest.

"I know, sorry. I'll make sure to ask you next time" said Bunny as he kissed his forehead, his other hand trailing up Jack's thigh and under Jack's dress. Jack gasped and grabbed Bunny's arm and chest as Bunny's large hand rolled his ball sac.

"And didn't I tell you under no circumstances were you to remove your underwear? Naughty girl"

"But it was too tight, it was making me sore" moaned Jack as he thrusted in to Bunny's hand.

"Well since you insist on leaving, I insist you give me dessert" smirked Bunny as he went down to his knees and pulled up Jack's dress to his waist. Jack's erection was now firmly pressed against his belly, and Jack's flushed futures made him look even hotter. Bunny ran his tongue over Jack's balls and up his shaft, while his hands pinned Jack's hips to the wall. Jack rolled his head back and moaned as Bunny licked over his cock's head.

"Better try and not moan so load Jackie, unless you want everyone outside to know what I'm doing to you" smiled Bunny as Jack's cheeks went redder. He took one hand off Jack's hip and started to roll Jack's balls with it as he placed the shaft in to his mouth and began to suck. Jack placed his hand over his mouth to quieten his moans as Bunny licked and sucked him, his other hand gripping tightly on Bunny's shoulder. Bunny could taste Jack's pre-cum on his tongue and started to suck harder.

"Bunny, Bunny ohhhh...please...please...fuck" whispered Jack as he pushed himself deeper in to Bunny's mouth. Soon Jack cummed, and Bunny drank it all down as if he was a dying of thirst. Once he had licked Jack clean, he got up to his feet and kissed Jack gently on the lips.

"You sure you can't change your plans?" he asked kissing Jack's neck.

Jack groaned as he pushed Bunny away "I'm really sure"

Bunny sighed in defeat "Come on, I'll give you a rise home then. No doubt my old man is still expecting me to come with him tonight"

"Poor Bunny" laughed Jack as he followed Bunny out of the bathroom and to the car. The drive back was pleasant and as Bunny pulled outside Jack's apartment, he pulled the boy over and gave him a breathless kiss.

"Last chance Jackie, I'm sure I can make it worth your while" he purred against Jack's lips, he hands squeezing Jack's behind. Jack pushed away and straighten up his wig.

"Sorry Bunny, some other time, just text me ALL the details and I'm yours"

Giving Bunny a quick peck on the nose, he ran from the car encase Bunny tried again to convince him to stay with him. Bunny smiled sadly as he hit his head against the steering wheel. Why was he acting so jealous? He said he could share Jack didn't he?

"I just...didn't expect it to be so hard too" he muttered to himself as he drove back to his surgery to check up on a few things before going to the gallery.

**-Line Break-**

Sandy stood on the steps of the gallery an hour before the doors officially opened waiting for Jack. He had told the boy to dress smart and had sent a taxi for him when Jack text to say he was ready. Sandy was tapping his foot on the ground when the taxi pulled up and Jack got out. Sandy stood there slightly agape when he took in Jack. He was in a dark blue suit with white waist coat and dark blue cravat . He started picturing himself undressing the youth slowly, kissing every inch of him. He quickly shook those thoughts away when he noticed Jack was talking to him.

"Do I look ok Sandy? I don't want to look under dress or over dressed for you"

Sandy smiled as he tapped on his phone and showed Jack the message.

"You look good Jack, fantastic even. The only problem is that people are going to be looking at you and not the artwork"

Jack smiled as he rubbed the back of his head "Thanks Sandy, I don't get to dress this nice usually. And I'm really looking forward to your display, is it all up and ready yet?"

Sandy nodded and offered Jack his arm as he led the young man in to the gallery. They walked past several artists still setting up and organizers shouting out orders to people running around getting things ready. Jack gazed at a few other art works before stopping at Sandy exhibit. The dream dolphins were there, as well as a few other paintings, but the main one was hidden behind a curtain. Jack looked on the podium and read the labelled "My Winter Cupid by Sanderson ManSnoozie. Reserve price of $3000"

"Wow that's a really high reserve, so you want to keep this one? Why?" asked Jack looking at the red curtain. Sandy smiled and pulled the curtain back for Jack to look. Jack's jaw dropped, his eyes widened and his face went red.

"Err Sandy? I look at myself in the mirror a lot and I know I don't look that good"

Sandy smirked as he pulled the curtain back and walked up to Jack as he typed.

"No you look a lot better in the flesh" once he was sure Jack had read the message he wrapped his arms around him and kiss his forehead, before sliding his lips down his nose to his mouth. Jack placed his arms on Sandy's shoulders as the blond man's tongue licked his lower lip as permission to enter his mouth. They rolled their tongues lazier against one another before breaking for air. Sandy quickly typed on his phone and showed it to Jack his arm slightly shaking.

"Once this is over and we're back at my place, I'm going to ravage you and take you, make you scream my name like a god. You'll won't walk for a week"

"I look forward to it Sandy" smiled Jack.

**-Line Break-**

Bunny tugged at his tie, trying to feel as if he wasn't being strangled, as he followed his father in to the gallery.

"So you two have made up right? I don't want to be calling your mother saying that you blow it over your temper again" said Rhys as he showed his and Bunny's invites.

"Yes I told you, we're both ok and she told me to text her later to see how tonight goes" said Bunny as he looked around at the large gathering of people standing around looking at artwork.

"Don't text actually talk to the girl. I told your mother about her and she cannot wait to met her daughter in law"

"Dad!" Bunny snapped while Rhys laughed as they entered the main room. Bunny could hear people talking about a great painting, "one of his best", beyond amazing.

"What's everyone talking about?" asked Bunny as he and Rhys looked around.

"Not sure. Excuse me young man? Could you tell me what is going on?" asked Rhys as he tapped a young man in dark blue suit on the shoulder. Bunny felt his heart stop as Jack turned around and smiled at them, briefly freezing when he saw who it was.

"Um how can I help you? Hey Aster" asked Jack as he smiled at the two men. Rhys was taken aback by Jack's looks, looked at Bunny then back at him.

"Err...I'm sorry you look awfully like someone I met this afternoon and..." started Rhys but Jack cut in taking his hand and shaking it.

"Yeah my twin sister told me she was meeting you today. Your Aster dad right? I'm Jack"

"That's is correct, but Jackie never mentioned she had a brother, let alone a twin" said Rhys still rather shocked.

"Well, she, Aster and I thought its best not to tell you about me since we know your homophobic"

Rhys froze and looked horrified down at his hand touching Jack's before snatching it away.

"You're one of _those_"

"Yeah, Jackie doesn't mind in fact she supports me one hundred percent But Aster told us it would be a good idea to mention me, something about it be a conversation stopper" said Jack calmly knowing he was opening a box of worms, as he watched Bunny's dad wipe his hand with a handkerchief. "You asked what was going on right? Everyone is talking about my sister's picture that Sandy painted. He put a $3000 reserve on it, but people are already talking about it going for more"

"Yes your sister did mention that she did some modelling but not for artists. And you young man I'd advise warning people what you are before touching them. Lord knows what diseases your spreading about. If you'll excuse us"

With that, Rhys pushed past Jack and marched towards the larger group gathering around said painting. Bunny patted Jack on the shoulder and mouthed "sorry" as he pasted. Jack had wanted to shrug off Rhys words but they still stung. It was no wonder that Bunny didn't tell his parents about himself being gay if that's how his old man reacted to being touched by someone who was. What made it worse is that fact that he had thought that Rhys was such a nice guy at lunch. Deciding it was best not to think anymore on the matter he went off in search of Sandy.

"I wished you had warned me about that...person Aster. I don't blame his sister one bit for not mentioning him but please tell me you have nothing to do with...him" Bunny could tell his father was deeply upset by Jack, by the way his veins were swelling up in his neck.

"I've only been with his sister dad, I don't hang around him, but despite what he is, he is a nice guy"

"Oh their all nice guys Aster, that's how they trick good god fearing normal people, in to believing their doing nothing wrong. Live and let live and all that rot, while they spread aids and other sexual diseases. And what of the importance of family? Gay men should not have children, I mean what happens when the child asks for its mother huh? I'm sorry but the whole thing is wrong in my eyes. Now let's go and have a look at this painting and forget this horrible incident" said Rhys as he tried to calm down with deep breaths. Bunny just rolled his eyes and bit his tongue as he followed his father to the fount of the crowd. Once he was up close he could see why people were raving about it, in fact looking at it was making all the blood rush to his groin. It was of Jack, painted as Jackie in his angel outfit but the wings in this painting were made to look real as she stood against a dark snow storm. Sandy had clearly given Jack all the right female curves and chest, her long white hair floating about her in the wind but it was the look on her face that got Bunny. The painting of Jackie was holding and arrow to her plump kissable lips, her whole face was a picture of pleading and wanton lust. The eyes were the most impressive as they looked back at you with a blue flame of desire.

"Oh my" said Rhys blushing at the picture "The artist certainly has captured your girl's beauty hasn't he?"

"Yeah...I mean I know She liked Sandy's art work but I didn't know she model for him" said Bunny his eyes still firmly on the picture.

"I hoped he paid her well for it, this picture is going to the auction. Are you going to place a bid on it?"

"Huh? Yeah I will, how much is it reserved for?"

"$3000. Are you alright for funds, I could help?"

"Dad, I may not be a well known doctor like you but I do have my own surgery. I'm not short for money"

"Good, when does the auction start? In an hour. Let continue looking around and then make our way to the auction room"

Bunny took one last look at the painting and then followed his father around. He had seen a few good paintings but nothing in Sandy's league. He also wanted to talk to Jack as well and apologise properly for his father. He walked over to the drinks table as his father caught up with some other big art wigs and drained down a glass of the pricy champagne. He picked up a second and started to look around the room trying to find the white haired youth. Another large room had been put aside for dancing with a large live band playing. Bunny walked in but kept to the wall as his eyes roamed the dancers for Jack. When he finally found him, he felt his eye twitch and his grip on his glass became tighter then necessary. Jack was smiling and laughing in Sandy's arms as the blond artist spun the boy around the dance floor. For a brief moment Bunny felt intense hate for one of his oldest friends for being allowed to do what he couldn't in public. What he wouldn't give to hold Jack like that in public and not feel as if the world was going to judge him on that alone. He wanted to run over there and snatch Jack out of Sandy's arms, but knew not only would that make Jack angry he could also lose his rights to be with the boy by the rest of the group. They had all agreed to share him right and no one was to act possessively over him or lose their rights to be with Jack at all. Still he could interfere without getting physical, he thought as he pulled out his phone and rang Jack's number. He watched as Jack stopped dancing and pulled out his phone to look at it and frowned. He said something to Sandy and the artist nodded as Jack answered his phone.

"What's up Bunny?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. About my father and what he said Jack I..."

"Don't worry about it. I know your dad is a good guy just a bit of a homophobic git"

"That's the polite version. You sure you ok?"

"I'm fine Bunny. Got to go, the next song is playing and I promised Sandy a dance"

"Actually Jack, could you put me on to Sandy? Just want to tell him what I think of the painting"

"Can't you tell him later?" Bunny could see both Jack and Sandy were getting impatient.

"Just put him on, I'll be quick"

Jack sighed as he handed his phone to Sandy who quickly took it and tapped on the speaker twice.

"Hey Sandy. Just wanted to say that I thought your picture of Jack was great and I'm looking forward to bidding on it later. I bet your kicking yourself for not putting a higher reserve now ain't ya?"

Sandy scowled as he tapped the phone again as he looked around the room and found Bunny looking at him and smirking.

"Don't worry, I'll let you come over and look at it hanging in my office while I'll take Jackie on my desk"

Sandy slammed the phone shut and pulled Jack in to his arms and dipped him in to a deep and passionate kiss. Bunny slammed his own phone shut and raised his glass towards Sandy.

"Well played mate"

Jack stood next to Sandy at the back of the auction room while Bunny and his father sat nearer the fount.

"I'm surprised that Jackie isn't here Aster. I would have thought since she's the model for the picture she would be here not...that person"

"She might have had another job to go too or to a friend's" muttered Bunny as they took off one of Sandy's sold paintings and bought in the one everyone was waiting for.

"Now we have lot 534, My Winter Cupid by Sanderson ManSnoozie. There was a reserve price but that has already been over taken by a phone caller who has placed a $4000 starting bid, do I hear $4050, $4100, $4200"

The price went higher and higher and soon main dropped from the running until it was just Bunny and the phone in bidder.

"$10,000, $10,500, $11,000, $11,500, $12,000 and what? The phone bidder is offering $20,000 are you still in sir?" asked the auctioneer to Bunny. Bunny bit his lip and shook his head, that was too much for him.

"My winter Cupid is going once, going twice, gone! To our phone bidder, Mr St. North"

Everyone clapped while Jack, Sandy and Bunny looked shocked. How did North know?

**-Line Break-**

As the party dwindle to the last few people, Aster walked his father to his car, they had hardly spoken since the auction. Rhys got in to his car and wound down his window and leaned out.

"I'll speak to your mother and sort out a day for you to bring Jackie over. Make sure she gets the whole day off this time. Its best we don't mention her brother either, your poor mother would have a fit"

"Sure Dad, I'll sort it out with Jackie" said Bunny as he went to go, but his father grabbed his hand. "Don't think I'm over reacting but I think it's best if you try and have nothing to do with that Jack boy Aster. I've heard stories about how people like him seducing straight people in to doing those perverted things. It would be easier for him because he looks so much like his sister, so take care of yourself"

"I will, good night, dad"

Bunny watched his father drive away before making his way back to his car, all the way telling himself that his dad was a good man, just a fucking idiot at times. He phone gave a beep to say he got a text. He looked at his phone and saw it was Sandy.

"Please come to my apartment, me and Jack wish to talk to you"

Bunny frowned and text back "Be there soon"

Bunny got in to his car and drove to Sandy place, wondering what it was that Sandy and Jack were up to. He undid his tie and threw it in the back seat, and once he got to Sandy's he throw his jacket back there as well. He climbed up the stairs un-tucking his shirt and undoing the first few buttons as he did so. He knocked on the door and ran his hand though his hair, and for a brief moment wondered what he was doing here. Sandy opened the door, his hair askew and shirt opened. The smell of sex was heavy as Bunny entered the apartment, and guessing by the tried look on Sandy's face, they had only just finished.

"What's this all about Sandy?"

Sandy typed on his phone and held it up for Bunny to read.

"Seeing your jealous face and words gave me an idea for a drawing. Jack has consented to my idea"

"Ok, but what has that got to do with me?"

"I want to draw you and Jack while you have sex"

"I'm not in to group sex Sandy and its only Jack I'm interested in"

Sandy looked as he was laughed as he typed a new message "I'm not interested in you either, like you I only want Jack but I would still like to draw your two together. So how about it? You get to have your night with Jack, or you can just go home to wank while I take him again"

Bunny snarled "Fine you win. But you keep your hands to yourself, I see you anywhere near me, I won't be held responsible for my actions"

Sandy rolled his eyes and led Bunny to his room where Jack was laying on his bed, still in his open shirt and tie and nothing else. The younger man was dozing on the pillow as they came in, Sandy taking the chair nearest the bed and picking up his pad and pencil as Bunny climbed on to the bed after discarding his shoes.

"Jack, Jack wake up" he said as he slightly shook the boy's shoulder. Jack blinked as he looked up at Bunny and gave a smirk.

"Knew you come"

"I haven't cum yet Jack, I don't plan to either until I'm buried deep inside of ya"

"You're wearing too many clothes for that, need some help?" asked Jack as he started to undo the rest of Bunny's shirt button's. Bunny sat back on his knees, pulling Jack up by his tie and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue right in to the back of Jack's mouth. Jack's hands continued to undo Bunny's shirt and pulled it off of him before going for his trousers and undoing the zip. Bunny growled in his throat and slammed Jack in to the mattress, humping, licking and marking the skin beneath him. Sandy watched as Bunny became almost animalistic, like a rabbit in a rut, as he sketched the outlines of their figures. He tried to block out Jack's wonderful moans as Bunny licked and bit his skin and when he looked up he tried to ignore the look of Jack's flushed face and burning eyes. Bunny tugged himself out of his trousers and pants and kicked them to the floor and started to grind their cocks together as he covered Jack with kisses. He couldn't stand the thought of Sandy doing this to Jack, the thought of any other male doing this to Jack. He marks every inch he could, nipping at his nipples, kissing his belly button and licking his cock.

"Jack, where's the lube?" he asked as he kissed Jack's shoulder. Jack stretched his arm out and opened the draw and pulled out the lube. He poured it on to his hands and started to rub it over Bunny's hot hard cock. Bunny started to thrust himself in to Jack's hands, groaning as Jack's soft hands caressed him. Sandy swallowed hard and tried not to press the pencil to hard in to the paper, as one of his hands slid under the paper and undid his trousers and pulled out his hardening penis. Jack dropped the bottle to the floor and wrapped his arms and legs around Bunny's body as Bunny lifted his hips and pushed his cock in to Jack's hole. He knew that Jack was already stretched and wet from having sex with Sandy, but he was still so tight. He started with small trusts first, letting Jack get use to him again before slamming in to him, marking his insides with his seed. He needed to find it, where it was? Where is that spot? Suddenly Jack arched and gasped loudly as Bunny pressed against his prostate. The bed started to rock as Bunny stepped up his pace. Jack's cries became louder and Sandy now finds it impossible to concentrate as his cock starts weeping. He could take matters in to his own hands but as he watched Jack, all he could think about was shoving his cock in to that beautiful mouth. Placing his drawing things aside and stepping out of his trousers as he walked over to the bed. Bunny looked up at him for a moment and glared. Sandy shook his head and pointed to Jack and then his cock, and Bunny nodded. Sandy stepped closer, his penis just above Jack's face. Jack's eyes widened as he reached up and pulled Sandy's cock in to his mouth, licking around the head. Sandy leant on the bed stand as Jack sucked on his cock, as Bunny continued to bury himself deep in to Jack's anus. Bunny leant forward slightly taking Jack's cock in to his hand and pulling it in time with his movements. Jack moaned loudly, the vibrations going around Sandy cock making the artist thrust himself deeper in to Jack's mouth. Soon Sandy cummed hard as Jack drank it down hungrily, some spilling down his mouth. Bunny lift Jack's legs higher, pushing as deep as he could, pulling Jack cock faster and tighter. Jack's inner muscles tightened as Jack cummed over himself, gripping Bunny's cock inside of him making him release. Bunny collapsed on top of Jack wrapping himself around him. Jack nuzzled his neck and yawned cutely.

"Bunny...your still inside..." he said tiredly, trying to keep his eyes open. Sandy reached down and grabbed his phone and quickly typed "Stay the night" and showed it to Bunny who nodded.

"And I'm staying in there too mate, so go to sleep, you're going to need your energy for the morning"

Jack simply nodded as he fell asleep, lightly snoring in to the pillow. Bunny pulled the sheet over himself and Jack, as Sandy picked up his trousers and drawing pad.

"Sandy...Thanks for this, I owe you one" said Bunny trying not to look at his friend in the face as he blushed slightly. Sandy smiled and nodded as he walked out and in to his studio. He was feeling to inspired to sleep.

**-Line break-**

After Bunny had dropped him back to his place later the next morning, Jack got a text from Jamie, asking him to come over. Quickly showering and getting in to a t-shirt and jeans, he text Jamie back saying he was on his way. While he was riding the bus to Jamie's house, he wondered how Jamie was going to react to him still sleeping with the others, knowing Jamie it wasn't going to be good. He greeted Jamie's mum with a smile as she kissed his cheek and asked how his mum and sister was. He told her the good news about his sister and asked where Jamie was as he took off his shoes.

"He's upstairs dear, he's been cleaning it all morning and asked me to get snacks for you both. Something about a computer game marathon?"

"Cool, thanks Mrs Bennet" said Jack as he climbed upstairs to Jamie's room.

"Hey Jamie" he said as he walked in to the other boy's room.

"Hey Jack, come on in. How are you feeling? The boss said your coming back to work next week" asked Jamie as he threw his pillows on the floor in fount of his TV and X-box. Jack sat down on one of them and tried not to hiss as he did so.

"Your still feeling sore? Not surprised really, North told me you weren't in a great way after they rescued you" said Jamie as he slid down to the floor next to Jack, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. "It's going to be ok Jack"

"It's not that Jamie"

"Then what Jack? Are you worried about catching up at school? I could help. And if you still need help with your sister..."

"No, my sister is getting her operation its all paid for and everything"

"That's great Jack" Jamie smiled happily "You can cut back your hours at work and we can spend more time together hanging out. Even more so since those guys promised to leave you alone"

Jack bit his lip and looked down at the floor, not wanting to look Jamie in the eye. Jamie noticed Jack's nervous look and frowned as he leant closer to him.

"Jack? They are leaving you alone ain't they? They promised me they..."

"Yeah, they kept their promise Jamie...I just made them break it"

Jamie flopped down and looked at Jack in disbelief. "Your...you went back to them? but they said...and you said you were only doing it for your sister"

"I convinced them otherwise Jaime. I told you remember, even after my sister was ok, I don't think I could give them up. I love them Jamie, like I love you too"

"And that's why your sore...because you were with one of them last night?" said Jamie trying to hid how upset he was behind one of his hands.

"Yeah, Jamie I'd understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore but..."

Jamie grabbed Jack's t-shirt and pulled his forward, catching him off guard as he kissed him. Jack was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Jamie's shoulders and kissed back. When they broke apart Jamie hid his face in to Jack's t-shirt, gripping it tightly with both hands.

"If they're not going to give you up Jack, then I'm not either"

"Jamie, are you sure? I mean..."

"I'm sure Jack! and watch one day I'm going to prove that I'm the only lover you need"

Jack tried not to laugh at how earnest Jamie sounded as he rubbed the top of the other boys head. Jack held him close to his chest enjoying the moment. It was during that moment that Jamie had an idea, and looked up at Jack.

"Say Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever fucked someone before? I mean done the taking instead of the receiving?"

"Of course I have! a guy in high school, my first crush. A guy called Hiccup"

Jamie looked unconvinced "Hiccup?"

"He was foreign, a really great guy, he only had one leg but a fantastic ass"

Jamie laughed as he kissed Jack again before trailing his kisses down Jack's neck.

"Jack...will you fuck me?"

Jack pulled back slightly to look at Jamie properly "You sure Jamie? It will hurt"

"Yeah, I want it!"

"You got lube?"

"Got some last night...kind of planned to day so..." said Jamie blushing. Jack got to his feet and locked Jamie's door as he pulled off his t-shirt. Jamie gasped at all the bruises and bits on Jack's chest.

"Whoa?! Did you get attacked again?"

"No, just Bunny getting over excited is all" blushed Jack, remembering how Bunny was last night.

"Maybe you should ask North for a muzzle for him" joked Jamie as he took off his own shirt and shorts, leaving on his underwear.

"Like he'd wear it" laughed Jack as he took off his own jeans and pants. He stood there naked as he pulled Jamie closer to him, as he petted the smaller boys chest and tweaked his nipples. Jack licked the shell of Jamie's ear as one of his hand trailed down Jamie's chest and cupped his cock though his underwear. He covered Jamie's face in light feathery kisses trying to make the boy relax as he rolled Jamie's balls in his hand.

"You can touch me too Jamie, you don't have to wait for permission"

Jamie jumped slightly and nodded as he started to rub Jack's sides and back. Jack smiled, kissing Jamie again, sucking Jamie's tongue gently. Jamie moaned and leaned in to the kiss, his cock getting harder.

"We better take this to the bed" said Jack as he broke away, making Jamie stubble in to his chest. Jamie nodded as he climbed on to the bed, as Jack picked up one of the pillows.

"Lift up your hips Jamie, this will help" said Jack as he tucked the pillow underneath the smaller boy. Once Jamie was comfortable, Jack kissed along the waist band and his hip bone as he slowly pulled the underwear down Jamie's legs. Jamie felt himself blush as he spread his legs apart for Jack, his cock now hard against his stomach. Jack smirked as he lift Jamie's legs over his shoulders' and pushed his ass cheeks apart.

"You sure you want this Jamie? Say the word and we'll swop places"

"I'm sure...you need the lube right...it's in..."

"No, not yet" said Jack as he leant in and licked Jamie's hole making the boy buck beneath him. Jack pushed his tongue further in to Jamie's ass, slowly in and out. His tongue pushing the muscles apart, stretching them, making them wet.

"Jack! Feels...weird...good...want more" Jamie panted as he tried to push himself upwards. Jack continued to lick Jamie's hole as he started to pump Jamie's dick in a lazy manner.

"Where is the lube Jamie?" Jack asked as he pulled away. Jamie reached out to his bed side cabinet and grabbed the bottle and handed it to Jack. Jack took the bottle and pour the liquid over his own cock. He handed the bottle back to Jamie as he manoeuvred Jamie on to his cock. He slowly pushed in a bit a time allowing Jamie to get use to him before pushing in more.

"Jack, it hurts!"

"I know, I know, but Jamie you need to relax otherwise you're going to hurt us both ok?" said Jack as he rubbed Jamie's sides and cock. Jamie took a deep breath and tried to make himself relax. Jack pushed in until he was fully in, so his balls were rubbing against Jamie's arse cheeks. Jack leant down and kissed Jamie gently as he took Jamie hands in with his own, as he started to thrust in. Jamie cried out as Jack moved above him, pushing his muscles to their limits until he hit a bungle of nervous.

"Jack! Gods!"

"Jamie, you need to keep relaxing, otherwise I'll cum to soon" said Jack as he tried to move in the warm tightness. Jamie kept telling himself to relax over and over again but every time Jack hit that spot he couldn't help but clench his arse muscles wanting to keep Jack there against that spot.

"Fuck it feels so good! Do that again Jack!"

"Keep your voice down, otherwise your mother will hear us" said Jack urgently as he pushed harder in to Jamie, trying to set a pace as his own balls started to tighten.

"Jack, I'm...I'm cumming! I'm going to..." Jamie released over Jack's hand and over himself. He felt Jack release in to him, the warm wetness filling him.

"That was good Jamie, you're so good" muttered Jack as he shakily removed himself from Jamie and fell beside him.

"Don't tell me your worn out already?" teased Jamie as he looked at Jack's panting face.

"You wished" laughed Jack "I hope you're not going anywhere tomorrow, cause I doubt you're going to be able to walk"

While Jack and Jamie were playing halo on Jamie's x-box, Jack's phone beeped. It was a text from North.

"Hello Jack, I have a nice picture of you on my wall right now. :D"

"How did you know about that painting? Sandy hadn't even showed me till last night?"

"The auctioneer is a customer of mine. Always lets me know of good painting and sent me a picture of it. Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I am, but I won't be able to do pictures North. Bunny was a bit rough :("

"Naughty Bunny! and as much as I like to take pictures, there is something else I want to do"

"What?"

"I want to go on a date with you to a special club"

"Special? as in S&M?"

"Yes, it will help you get use to it, as you say you wish to be my model for the event coming up. Plus you have been on dates with both Sandy and Bunny"

"Feeling left out huh? Lol, sure North I'll go. Shall I meet you at the shop?"

"Yes about five, we need to pick out outfit and go over rules. But Jack before you agree I must tell you something about this club"

"What?"

"Its Manny's club Jack, which means Pitch will be there. Do you still want to go?"

Jack felt his heart sink as he looked at the message and bit his lip. What was he going to do?

To be continued...

Please review if you want me to continue this.


	8. Chapter 8

Just Text Me

By End Of Grace

(This is mainly a Jack/North paring chapter though Bunny and Pitch will both make an appearance as well as a plot building. There is going to be crossovers in this chapter, see if you can name them)

Chapter 8

"North, can you promise me that Pitch won't touch me? Or even come near me?" Jack text back after a few minutes thinking about it.

"Manny has Pitch on a tight leash and he will stay a few feet away. Any moment that you wish to leave say so, and we will leave. So is it a date da?"

Jack chewed on his lip again and sighed. He really want to go to the event ever since he heard North talk about, but it wouldn't hurt to get use to being on display. He wanted to see what other people liked and got up too, maybe ask a few questions to another sub because he didn't think North would be able to answer.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, do I need to wear anything or bring anything?"

"No, I'll have everything you need to change and wear here. Thank you my Snowflake, see you tomorrow at 4 pm sharp."

Jack smiled and shut his phone and returned to the game. Jamie looked over at Jack as they continued to play.

"Is everything ok? North hasn't talked you in to something you don't want to do has he?" asked Jamie as he fired at the covent.

"Nah, he just wanted to ask me out on a date. I think he's feeling a bit left out since I've been out with Bunny and Sandy" said Jack as he moved his character around.

"Wait a second, you're going on dates with them as well? I thought it was..you know...just sessions"

"Well it started that way, but then things just sort of changed. I've been on two dates with Bunny, and spent the whole evening with Sandy"

"So now you're going on a date with North?" said Jamie in outrage as he paused the game.

"yeah...what's up?"

"I thought, you only had...you know..sessions with these guys, not hot dates! Otherwise I would have asked you out on one sooner!"

Jack laughed out loud "Jamie can you hear yourself? If your that upset, then ask me out on a date! Just text me the details"

"Well North's got you tomorrow, how about the day after?"

"Most likely going to be recovering from whatever North has planned. Plus I'm meant to be going back to collage then too. How about next weekend? We're both on the early shift we could do something in the evening"

"Ok" said Jamie as large smile spreading across his face. "Keep next weekend free then, just for me ok?"

"Sure Jamie, just for you"

**-Line Break-**

Jack wasn't surprised to see North had shut up shop early, as he made his way around the back and went thought the open back door.

"North? I'm here" he called out as he hung up his coat and made his way to in to the workshop. North was at his sewing machine, the loud noise had drowned out Jack's greeting. Jack leaned over North's shoulder to see that he was working on something made of royal blue silk.

"What's that North?" he asked causing the older man to jump.

"Jack! You gave me a heart attack!" North laughed as he patted his chest. "It's a shirt for you, to bring out colour of your eyes"

"Cool, but you didn't have to make me new clothes North"

"I know, I wanted too. I want to make you look pretty like Sandy does" said North pointing to the wall behind him. Jack looked and gasped in slight horror as Sandy's picture of him gazed back.

"You can't put it there! Everyone will see it!"

"That's is whole point, very good advertising no? Besides I did try to have it hanging in my room...I didn't get much sleep that night" North blushed as he finished the shirt. "There is finished! Now to get ready!"

"Alright, what time are we due at the club?" asked Jack as he took off his t-shirt.

"Not till half eight"

"But that's three hours away, is it really going to take that long to get ready?"

"Of course. We must shower first, go over rules, and then dress. Come"

Taking Jack by the fist North pulled him in to the down stair bathroom.

"But I've already had a shower!"

"Not like this one" smirked North as he pulled Jack in to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Jack had often used this bathroom to get ready for Bunny, but had never used the shower as he preferred to use North's very large bath upstairs. Pulling back the curtain, Jack first noticed that the shower had a shower head on each of the walls.

"North..." Jack turned to see the older man stripping."Oh your getting in with me?"

"Yes...problem?"

"No" said Jack as he removed his own clothes. Why was he acting so nervous? It wasn't like he hadn't had a bath with North before. Maybe it was because he was nervous about going to the club. North turned the taps until he was satisfied with the temperature and pushed Jack in. The warm water seemed to wash Jack worries away as North washed his hair for him and then his own. North then poured the liquid soap in to his hands and started to rub Jack down with it. He tweaked the boys nipples, rolling them between his fingers before washing his navel and belly button. When he got to Jack's cock, he rubbed it slowly up and down in his hand while his other washed his ball sac.

"North you're going to make me hard if you keep doing that" moaned Jack as he leaned against the wall for support. North pressed himself against Jack body so his own aching erect cock was firmly pressed against Jack's bottom.

"Then we both be hard"

"But we're meant to be getting clean?" moaned Jack as he thrusted his hips in to North's hand.

"Then its good thing we're in shower da?" said North as he pushed a soap covered finger in to Jack's arse. Jack braced himself against the wall, as North pushed two more of his soapy covered fingers in and out, stretching Jack's hole.

"North...please..." moaned Jack as North rubbed his prostate in a teasing manner, making his body tremble. North smiled as he pulled out his fingers and pushed his hard cock in. Once he was in, he leant against the wall as well, kissing down Jack's neck and shoulder, before started to thrust in to Jack's tight warm body. Jack tries to keep his balance as North's thrust become harder and faster, but his hands kept slipping off the wall. North pulled out of him and turned him around, cupping his face and kissing him hungrily as he pushed his tongue down Jack's throat. North then dropped his hands and scooped Jack up and rested him against the wall, his powerful arms hooking Jack's legs up as he pushed his cock back in. Jack wrapped his arms around North's shoulders as the larger man pounded in to him, his wet beard brushing his skin.

"Tighten your muscles Jack, that's it, so good! Tighter now, milk my cock Jack" panted North in to Jack's ear as he thrusted as hard as he could. North loved watching Jack bounce up and down on his cock, watching the boys face twist in pleasure as he hit that spot inside of him again and again.

"North! My cock! touch my cock please! I need to cum!" moaned Jack as his aching balls bounced with him and his shaft poked him in the belly.

"Touch yourself my beautiful snowflake. Let me see you touch yourself and cum!" said North as he guided Jack's hand to his cock. Jack took his cock and started to move his hand in time with North's thrusts. North watched with lust as Jack rolled his eyes back and pressed his head against the wall, sticking out his white neck. North could not help himself as he licked and sucked on Jack's Adam's apple as he pushed himself deeper in to the youth. It did not take Jack long to cum, the sticky mess splattered over him but was quickly washed away by the shower. North soon followed, as Jack's tight ass sucked him in and squeezed every last drop of cum he had. North slowly pulled out of the boy and lowered him to the floor, smothering his face and lips with kisses, as the warm water rinsed his seed away.

"Come Jack, as we dry and prepare for this evening I'll go thought the rules of the club. People have seen your picture online Jack and will try and get more personal with you, so you will only answer to Snowflake tonight and say nothing about yourself. I'll will introduce you to people you can speak to without worry and you can ask any questions you wish to ask"

"Ok North...should I call you North still? or is there something else I should call you?"

North paused drying Jack's hair for a moment and bit his lip. He would give anything for Jack to call him "Master" but since he had to share the boy, it would not be right. "You most call me "Sir" Jack. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes Sir"

North felt the blood rush to his groin and he bit his tongue to hold back a moan. It was going to be a long night.

**-Line Break-**

Bunny groaned as he walked though the back door to his and North place. There were times he really dislike the other man, as he knew he was going to rub it in about having that painting. He had spent the night at his office not wanting to face the other man, but now he smelt and was hungry and wanted nothing more than to relax. As he stepped further in to the house he could hear Jack moaning and North muttering loudly. He walked slowly over to North's workshop and peeked in. Jack was laying on the work bench fully dressed with his blue shirt pulled up slightly as North leaned over and drew on the boys stomach.

"What's going on here?" he asked as North sat up and put down his tools.

"Hey Bunny, nothing much, North has just given me a temporary tattoo for tonight, what do you think?" asked Jack as he stood up straight for Bunny to see. The blue shirt was about a size or two too small for Jack as it showed his bellybutton off, where North had drawn a snowflake around it. He could also see Jack's nipples peeking thought the martial and now North had used nipple rings to keep them erected. The black trousers hung low on Jack's hips and looked to have been sawn on, they were that tight, in fact he was sure that Jack was not wearing any underwear because of it. Around Jack's neck was a black velvet collar with a sliver snowflake in the centre, and tiny amount of makeup made Jack look a sheer temptation.

"Looks good, really good" said Bunny trying to find something else to focus on, otherwise he would just keep looking at the boys groin. It was then he saw the painting.

"NORTH! ITS AIN'T BLOODY STAYING THERE!" Bunny shouted pointing to the picture.

"It's my workshop, its staying up" North snapped back, as he washed the ink from his hands. He was in lose black trousers and a red silk shirt that for the moment was open, showing off his powerful chest. Bunny growled under his breath and looked at Jack.

"You say something, he'll listen to you"

"Already tried, sorry. He says it's for advertising"

Bunny sighed as he ran his hand though his hair. "Fine, I'll put up with it. So your having another photo shoot with North huh? Got say I like the outfit"

"Err...no actually North's taking me out on a date...to Manny's club"

Manny's club as Bunny knew was a classy club for BDSM. There were regular days, guest speakers, lessons on various things, performances and parties. There was also a very strict dress code of leather, silk and nudity. He, himself, only went on regular days with North and the others for a quite drink, even then you met with some odd characters. Jack watched as all the blood left Bunny's face as the vet turned to North and started to push him in to the small kitchenette.

"Excuse us for a sec Jack, just want a quick word with North"

"..ooookay" said Jack as the door slammed behind the two older men, leaving him in the workshop confused.

"What is it Bunny? Hurry up, I need to finish getting ready" said North as he did up his shirt.

"Ok then, you're not taking Jack to the club"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! What the hell are you thinking North? Pitch is going to be there, how do you think Jack is going to react to that?"

"I have already spoken to him and Manny about it, and Manny has assured me that Pitch will be no trouble" said North as he pulled out a small comb from his pocket and combed his beard. "Jack needs to get use to these kind of people and atmosphere if he is going to be my model for the Event"

"Event? You mean the big BDSM Event you enter every year? Why would Jack want anything to do with that?" asked Bunny in confusion, as he couldn't understand why his sweet Jackie would want to be involved.

"Jack offered. He is to be my bride for the competition" smirked North as Bunny's jaw dropped.

"No...no North you can't! There others Tooth and Sandy won't agree either and..."

"And what concern is it of theirs if Jack himself has agreed to do it? Besides Sandy has already looked over the designs I have and has given me the thumbs up and has asked to be invited this year. Do you want to see Jack dressed up as a bride? I can get you a ticket to the event" said North with an air of confidence. Bunny was about to respond there was a knock on the door.

"North? Our cab is here" said Jack though the door "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Jack" said North as he slipped on his large red coat and patted Bunny on the shoulder as he left "See you tomorrow Bunny"

Bunnymund watched his oldest friend leave with Jack and get in to a cab. He bit his lip hard and punched the wall.

"Of course I want to see him as a bride! I just don't want to see him as yours!"

**-Line Break-**

Jack walked a few steps behind North as he had been instructed to do, as they entered a dark building called "Man in the Moon". They walked down a dimmed corridor to a large door where a tall man in a dark suit looking intermediating.

"Bison, good to see you, how are things this evening?" asked North as he approached the man. The tall grim looking man shook North's hand and looked Jack over.

"Things are a little slow at the moment North, but that can change quickly. Who is this?"

"This is my Snowflake" said North proudly as he pushed Jack forward slightly.

Bison looked slightly shocked and then smiled as he pushed open the door.

"Good Evening Snowflake, I hope you have a pleasant evening"

"Umm thank you" said Jack nervously as he stepped in to the club. At first Jack was taken aback by how normal everything looked at first, the walls were an off cream colour against gold and red furniture and dark wooden table and chairs. There was a long bar with every alcoholic drink going and chandeliers on the ceiling. What stood out as un-normal was the stage, as it had various rigs set up, two which Jack were acquainted with. Two woman in various undress were on the stage, one was tied up and blindfolded, while the other was wrapping her body with ropes. Jack allowed his eyes to look around again, while North led him to a table, some people were watching the show, others talking quietly across their tables. A young woman in a very short maid outfit came up to them and took North order and told North that Manny would be down shortly. Jack continued to watch the stage, mainly the woman who was bounds face. There was something wrong with it, she wasn't enjoying it, what the other woman was doing.

"Nor...Sir, that woman..." started Jack but North placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"Watch Jack, and learn"

Jack continued to watch as the dominate woman continued to bind her ropes around her partner. The rope rubbed against the woman's body, meant to stimulate her but instead it looked like she was about to panic.

"Sugar Rush" she cried out, as large tears spilled from her eyes, causing her makeup to run. The Dom stop what she was doing and quickly undid the ropes. Once the sub was free, the two women hugged and kissed, the Dom was smiling and seemed really happy. What shocked Jack more was that everyone that was watching including North was clapping, cheering for the couple.

"I don't understand..."

"One of the key things about a dom and their sub is trust Jack. The Sub trust the Dom with their pleasure and their bodies. The Dom is to look after and read the signs of any distress to their subs, but sometimes things go wrong. Sometimes like this, the sub tries something that they know their Dom will like despite the fact that they don't like it. The Dom must trust that the sub will use the safe word to stop the play before it gets out of hand. That is one of the key reasons for the safely word, to stop the pain and help the relationship between them. Tell me Jack, was the dom upset with the sub?"

Jack looked over at the woman who was smiling and covering her partners face with kisses as she brushed her hair. "No, in fact I'd say she was really happy with her"

"Because she overcame her own fear of upsetting her mistress and used the word. It's one of the hardest things for a sub, that is why we all cheered for her, to say it was ok"

"Of course it was ok! It's always ok to say safe word!" said a loud booming voice that made both North and Zack jump. In fount of their table were two large hairy men. Jack recognised one of them from North's photographers of pervious Events and the man beside him must be his partner, if the collar was anything to go by.

"Zangief, good to see you" said North as he shook the man hand. "Ralph you look well, I'm surprised to see you both here, I heard about Vanellope..."

"She a lot better now, thanks North. Felix is looking after her for us, so we could have a break" said Ralph who turned his attention to Jack. "My name is Ralph and this is my partner Zengief, we're old friends of North's"

"And rivals. I tell you his work has beaten me quite a few times but not this year I think" smirked Zengief who looked over at Jack and noticed his collar."OH! Your him! Your Snowflake!"

Jack felt his face light up and everyone turning to look at him as North groaned and covered his face with his hand. Ralph smack his partner over the head as he shook his own. There was a loud chuckle from behind them as Manny came over to them, carrying North's and Jack's drinks.

"You might want to speak up Zengief, I don't think the rest of the town heard you. Here you are you two, drinks are on the house tonight."

"Thanks Manny, won't you join us?" asked North gesturing to the empty seats.

"Wish I could, but I'm running the floor tonight. Also Jack, I wish to inform you that you don't have to worry about that thing. The Thing is working security tonight and won't be leaving the CTV room until closing"

North watched as the boy visible relaxed, his shoulders dropping and his smile brighten. Manny, Zengief and Ralph said goodbye, as North and Jack went back to watching the couples on stage. Somewhere gay others straight, but with each North explained the role play and why some people enjoyed certain things.

"It's a great rush for the Dom too, you know. For the Dom, it's says that this is my sub, only I can give them pleasure. You may look, but you cannot touch, as their mine! While the sub get to be pleasured in fount of many, knowing all those eyes are on them, many filled with the same intensity and fire." explained North as he sipped his vodka. Jack nodded, feeling his pulse quickening, a slight tingling sensation across his skin. What would it be like, up there on the stage, with everyone watching? Watching as North dominated him and made him moan. Jack chewed on his lip and curled his toes as he continued to watch the stage picturing himself on there. North watched Jack's expressions, as a red hue covered the boy's usually pale cheeks.

"It might be too early for you to go up there just yet Jack. Lets watch for now..."

"But North! I want too" breathed Jack, his eyes fixed on the stage.

"Oh? You sure?" said North leaning over to Jack "This is a big step Jack, I don't think you're ready"

Jack turned to North, giving him his big puppy dog eyes as he tugged on North's white beard and kissed his lips. "Please North...I want to go on stage and have everyone see you dominate me"

North accidently knocked over his glass, as his hands trembled. God, did the boy not know what he was doing? It was taking all of his control not to take the boy right here. North took Jack's hand and led him back stage to where a young man with a clip board was standing.

"Hiccup! Is there anyone going on next?" asked North as he pulled Jack to his side. The green eyes youth smiled nervously and shook his head.

"It's a quite night, so Shadow and Sonic were going to be the last ones but your more than welcome to go on afterwards. Is there anything you need? Rig? Toys? Lube?"

"No thank you Hiccup but I'll be needing the key to the handcuffs on chain five please" said North pointing to the long chain hanging in centre.

"Sure thing" said Hiccup as he smiled and blushed when he turned to Jack. "My name is Hiccup, I run back stage for Manny and set things up for people. If you have any questions or anything let me know"

"Will do, thank you" smiled Jack, happy to see someone closer to his own age here as he turned back to the stage.

"You can still back out Jack, we don't have to go out there" said North wanting to be sure that this was what Jack wanted. Jack shook his head and gave North a reassuring smile.

"I've got to get use to this right? otherwise how can I be your bride for the event?"

North smiled back as stroked Jack's cheek "Yes that's true, and what a beautiful bride you will be. The safety word tonight is Santa alright?"

Hiccup came with the key and handed it to North before returning to his post. North gave Jack the key to hold as he took off his red coat. There was the sound of clapping as the two young men left the stage and North and Jack took the stage. The lights on the stage were bright making it hard for Jack to see anyone, only their outline. He could hear the loud whisperings and wondered if they were about him and North. North tilted Jack's head back to look at him as he placed a soft gentle kiss on his nose.

"Remember Snowflake, all you have to do is say "Santa" and this stops" reminds North as he slowly raises Jack's arms up to where the chain and handcuffs were and placed Jack's hands in them. Jack clenched his hand tightly around the key as he tugged at the cuffs, he couldn't move. North slowly undid his blue shirt one button at a time, kissing the flesh as it appeared. North was standing behind him and leaning around as he took one of his nipples in his mouth while his fingers played with the other. Jack moaned loudly as he fidgeted against his cuffs. The room had become quite as if everyone was watching them, as North went down to his knees, kissing Jack's chest all the way down to his navel. Jack gasped as North pushed his tongue in and out of his belly button. He felt all the blood rushing to his groin, leaving him dizzy and his pants very tight.

"Ahhh North...Sir...please" he moaned and then cried out as North bit him sharply as he stood up again, gripping Jack's hair with his fist as he kissed the youth hard, pushing his tongue deep in to Jack's throat. There were a few low whistles from the crowd as well as gasps, they had never seen North so passionate. The room was getting extremely hot and uncomfortable but no one dared take their eyes off the stage. North was standing behind Jack again, using one hand to hold Jack's head up, so people could see his plump kissed lips as his other hand rubbed Jack's growing arousal though his trousers.

"You're so beautiful Snowflake, such a good beautiful boy" said North as he kissed Jack's shoulders and neck.

"Sir...Sir...please, I can't take it anymore, my pants, their too tight!" pleaded Jack as he shifted on the spot trying to rub himself against North's hand.

"I don't know Snowflake, I don't know if I should show these people your pretty cock? Maybe if you begged me Jack, I will give you some relief"

Jack twisted his head around and kissed North on the lips, and looked pleadingly at him. "Please! Please Master, I'm begging you!"

North's blue eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at his lover, before breaking in to a large smile.

"Good Snowflake, so very good" he said breathlessly as he kissed Jack again, pouring all the feelings he was feeling in to it, as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled at Jack's trousers. The button flew off and the zip broke as North pulled them down roughly, as Jack panted for breath. His cock was fully erected now as North cupped his balls in his hands, as if he was showing everyone there how swollen they were and ready to burst. Some of the crowd were getting breathless and licking their lips, some were sub consciously touching themselves as they watched the show.

"Keep looking forward Snowflake, let everyone see your pretty eyes" said North as he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and gave it a gentle tug. Jack tried to do as North said but the bright lights were making it hard. He needed to cum, he was so hard, but North was moving so slow.

"Please Sir, North, I need, I need too"

"That's its Snowflake, keep begging" said North his hand movements becoming faster, as he wanked Jack off on the brightly lit stage. Jack's movements became wild as he tugged and pulled at the chains as he thrusted his hips upwards, all the while crying out North's name. Some people were excusing themselves to the bathroom for some privacy while couples asked at the bar for use of Manny's private rooms. Others watched transfixed as Jack danced in North's hands, and praising his name like a heathen god.

"North...Sir...cum..I'm cum...I...gods" Jack released hard not once but three times, over himself, North's hand and the floor before going limp in North's arms. North kissed his temple on each side and took the key from him and undid the handcuffs. There was silence for a moment then someone clapped, then more joined in, and before long everyone was on their feet cheering.

"You were wonderful Jack" he whispered in to the boy's ear. "Truly magnificent"

"Was I really good North?" asked Jack panting and North laughed.

"Can you not hear that? They loved you" said the older man as he helped Jack walk off the stage and inwardly added. "But not anywhere near as much as I love you"

**-Line Break-**

Pitch had wanted to scream and run down to the stage and take over. What was that old fool think he was doing? Kisses and touching? that was NOT how one should worship Snowflake and bring him pleasure. He had to admit, even with the small screen from the security cameras, Snowflake still gave an amazing show. He had even undone his own trousers and was bringing himself off, when that word escaped Snowflake's lips. Master. He called North his master, it certainly ruined his mood. To make matters worse, it looks like it was a slip of the tongue as he didn't call north that for the rest of the show. Not that it seemed to bother North, who was looked smug just having Snowflake in his arms. He had to have him again, he had to teach Snowflake the true meaning of pleasure and submission. Not just yet though, Manny was watching him with keen eyes, he had to play the good pet for now. But that did not mean he could cause a bit of a stir in the ranks of Snowflakes lovers. Going thought his memory and remembering all those dirty texts on Snowflake's phone, Pitch picked his victim and smiled. Manny wouldn't mind if he went and got his teeth look at, would he? Pitch leaned back as he watched North semi carry Snowflake off the stage, smiling all the while.

**-Line Break-**

The next day Pitch went to Tooth's office for a check up and clean. The dentist looked furious and wanted to throw him out, but she had to many other patients there waiting and had not wanted to cause a scene. She was surprised that Pitch was being so polite and kept the small talk to a minimum as she looked over his teeth. Part of her felt like vomiting, they were in awful shape, unlike her sweet Jack. She did her best, but told Pitch if he wanted white teeth he was going to have to take better care of them as well as a few more appointments.

"Of course, I'll come when you're in" he said "What day are you having your date with Sno...Jack"

"Date? I'm noting dating Jack" she said in some surprise. "None of us are"

"Really? Because Manny told me that Jack had been on a date with Bunny and Sandy. And last Night Jack was at the club with North, they put on quite a show"

"What? You must be mistaken. Bunny wouldn't go out with Jack unless he..."

"Unless he crossed dressed yes. I understand North really went to lengths to make him look convincing enough for Bunny's father. Then Sandy swept the boy off his feet at some art gala. So I assumed you were also going out with him, clearly I was mistaken"

Tooth looked confused and hurt, Jack would not have deliberately left her out, would he? She had been really busy this week, and had not really texted him or the others, that's why she was out of the loop. But still, they never said anything about dating or going out with him had they? Pitch watched with silent glee the look of worry on the young woman's face before changing his tone.

"Tooth, I want to ask you something, may I?"

"huh? Umm...ok"

"Has Jack fulfilled your fantasy yet?"

"What?"

"Forgive me for asking, but while Jack was with me, I took a look at your texts to him"

"They were private messages Pitch!" hissed Tooth angrily but Pitch shrugged it off.

"Well has he? Because it seems odd to me that he's fulfilling everyone's else's desires but yours"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, He's North sub and lover. He's Bunny's beautiful girlfriend and Sandy's muse. Yet all you ask him to do is put on a bib and bonnet maybe a diaper, and act like a baby for a while and he says no"

"It's his right, he gets to choose..."

"but it's not fair though is it? He gives them everything they want and goes out on dates with them. What does he give you Tooth?"

Tooth said nothing as she looked down at the floor, her fists clenched in rage and hurt.

"But you know, I don't think it's really Jack's fault" Pitch continued "I thinks it's the others. They're the ones hogging him all the time, demanding things off of him. By the time you come around, the poor boy is worn out, to tried to play mummies and babies"

"Shut up! What do you know" snapped Tooth as she glared at the man in her dentist chair. Pitch looked up at her sadly with a sympathetic smile.

"I know what it's like to have those kind of desires and have to watch the one I love give all of his attention to another Tooth"

"You know nothing" said Tooth as she opened the door to her office "Please leave"

"Alright, I can take a hint" said Pitch as he got to his feet "I'll make my appointment any time I like then, cause its quite clear to me, that's your not going to be busy any time soon"

Pitch slowly walked out the room but quickly turned his head in time to see Tooth frantically pull out her phone from her pocket before slamming the door shut. Pitch walked out of the building laughing like mad.

to be continued...

Does anyone want to see Jack dressed up as a baby? Review with your answers please.


	9. Chapter 9

Just text me

by End of Grace

A/N: WOW Is all I can say. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. To my surprise its actually 50/50 on the whole dressing Jack like a baby thing. SO if you want to see how I handle it you'll have to keep reading. And a Big shout to Teshy who got all the crossover characters right in the last chapter.

Chapter 9

Jack was feeling an all time high, he felt light and dizzy, as North carried him off the stage. His legs felt like jelly as he tried to walk straight, as he leant against North. North was trying to keep himself composed, but it was hard walking with an erection and a half naked Jack. Hiccup was standing there clapping alongside everyone who had just watched him on stage.

"That was amazing! Manny asked me to give you this" said Hiccup as he held up a key. "We've just had a huge rush on rooms so this one is the only one left, if you want to use it"

"Thanks Hiccup, but we can't..."

"We'll take it" said North taking the key from Hiccup. Jack looked up at him with shock, that wasn't part of their agreement. They were meant to go back to North's shop so Jack could get ready there for collage the next morning.

"But North, you promised..." Jack's words were swallowed up by North's mouth, as he kissed him deeply, his large hands were inside his trousers, groping his arse cheeks. North pulled back for air and looked at Jack's dazed face and plump kissed lips, his cock twitching like mad against his trousers.

"Please Jack" he moaned littering the boy's face and neck with kisses "I swear... you'll be there on time...I need you so badly...I got to have you Jack"

Hiccup blushed brightly at the scene in fount of him and decided it was best to go and clean the toilets or something, rather than get hard watching these two.

"Ok...ok ...North please" said Jack already feeling himself getting hard. North picked Jack up and carried him slightly over his shoulder. Jack was not sure how they got to that room as North somehow stripped him of what little clothing he had on. Once they were in the room, North placed him on the bed with a soft thump. The room seemed quite normal and plain but the ceiling was mirrored. Jack blushed seeing his naked body staring back at him as North stripped out of his own clothes. North was panting now and need release as he climbed on to the bed.

"Jack, take me in to your mouth, make my cock wet for you"

Jack nodded as he kissed North gently on the mouth, then kissed his way down his chest to his belly. North watched with lust as Jack slowly swirled his tongue around his cock's head before taking it in to his mouth. North moaned as he held Jack's head in his hands, guiding him against his cock.

"That's it Jack. Relax, rest your throat. Take me in deeper, that's it. Good, really good"

Jack breathed deeply though his nose, as he took more of North in, his fat cock going further down his throat. He slid his tongue around it, coating in his saliva, sucking it gently not wanting North to cum to soon. North opened the draw of the cabinet next to the bed and pulled out the lube, quickly pouring some in to his hand.

"Jack rise your hips" said North as Jack got to his knees and lifted his hips up so his arse was in the air. North leant forward and pushed his lubed fingers in to Jack's hole. Jack moaned around North's cock as the older man pushed his fingers in and out of his arse, the vibrations of his mouth making North groan.

"You're enjoying this Jack yes? You love my cock in your mouth but you much rather it inside of you, filling you being one with you" smirked North as he pushed more fingers in to Jack, the youth nodding around his cock. North took his fingers out and pulled his cock from Jack mouth. Jack climbed up North's body, cupping the old man's face as he kissed him. North hummed in to Jack's mouth as he rolled them over, pinning the boy beneath him. He lifted Jack's legs over his shoulder's and gripped his hips tightly as he pushed his cock in to Jack's arse. Jack screamed, as North pushed his way in, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists. North did not give Jack time to adjust as he pulled out slightly and slammed back in to him again and again. North had never been so rough with Jack before, Jack felt as if he couldn't breath as pain and pleasure coursed though him making his toes curl.

"North...more...fuck me North"

"You're always so tight Jack. You're so beautiful and all mine!" said North as he placed his hands on either side of Jack's head, as he continued to thrust hard in to him. Soon North cummed inside of Jack but kept going as his cock still hard and he wanted to fill the boy's belly with his seed. Jack was beginning to ache and was starting to fall unconscious as he bounced on North's cock, the show having taken it out of him.

"North, no...ah... more...so tried...fuck" Jack moaned as he cummed again, his seed splattering over him and North.

"Just a bit more Jack, keep your eyes on me my Snowflake" said North as he rolled his hips, hitting Jack in his sweet spot repeatedly the intense pleasure keeping Jack awake. North cried out as he released and fell on top of Jack exhausted. North slowly got back up and looked down only to find Jack had fallen asleep. North gave a tried smiled as he kissed Jack's cheek as he pulled out of Jack, and pulled him closed to him as he joined Jack in sleep.

**-Page break-**

Jack slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He ached in places he didn't know he had and when he tried to stretch he found he couldn't move. North, who was still asleep, was holding him tightly against him, his morning erection was pressing against Jack's lower back. Jack looked at the small alarm clock that read 8:45. He didn't start collage until 12:30 but he still needed to get back to North's and change in to his normal clothes. Thinking about clothes made Jack remember that North had stripped him in the hallway and he needed to get his clothes back. Jack worked his way out of North's arms and went to get up but his legs gave out as he fell to the floor. North had really done a number on him. He slowly got to his legs again and staggered to the small bathroom and took the dressing gown that was hanging on the door. It was white, fluffy and barley covered the necessary parts. Before leaving the room, Jack set the alarm clock to go off in 45 minutes that way if he wasn't back in time, North would still wake up. He walked slowly and quietly down the hall, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He looked all over the floor and could not see his trousers, boots or shirt anywhere. He found himself back in the main club room and saw Hiccup on the stage with a sewing kit.

"Hey Hiccup" said Jack as he went towards the stage. The other boy jumped and looked embarrassed when he saw Jack.

"Oh...um..hi Jack...I mean Snowflake...I mean..."

"Oh come on Hiccup after all the time I've known you, I think you can call me Jack"

"I...didn't think you would remember me" said Hiccup blushing brightly.

"Why wouldn't I remember my first love? I'm surprised to see you here though, I thought you went back to Berk?"

"Yeah...well that's a long story. Oh here! I fixed your trousers for you" said Hiccup as he threw Jack his clothes. "I was really surprised to see you last night Jack, I would have never of guessed you were North's Snowflake"

Now it was Jack's turned to blush as he put his clothes on "Yeah...that's a long story as well"

"Tell you what, I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours" said Hiccup as he put his sewing stuff away.

"Alright Deal!" said Jack as he sat on the stage next to Hiccup, unaware of a tall dark shadow watching them, smiling wickedly.

**-Page break-**

The loud buzzing in North's ear caused the usually jolly man, to swing his arm out in anger and smash the poor alarm clock under his fist. Once the buzzing had stopped North groped around for Jack, only to find his side of the bed cold. North's eyes shot open as he sat up and gazed around the room.

"Jack? Jack!" he called out as he climbed out of the bed. He looked in the bathroom and peeked down the hall, but still no sign of Jack. Hoping that Pitch had not snuck in while they were asleep, North quickly got dressed and matched down the hall where he bumped in to Manny.

"Good Morning North. Did you sleep well?" Manny asked politely with a knowing smile.

"Yes I slept well old friend but tell me have you seen Jack?"

"Just a second ago actually. He was sitting on stage with Hiccup talking"

"I see thank you. I trust you and Pitch had a good night also..."

"Wonderful actually. It's nice to have him home again. He surprised me this morning though by saying he was going to have his teeth looked at and fixed"

"Good, good. I wish I could stay longer but I must get Jack back, he needs to get ready for collage. Would you mind call us a cab?"

"Of course North. Please come back any time and bring Jack with you. I'm sure the net is full of stories of last night's performance and I'm sure it will bring in more costumers if they knew you two were coming"

"I'll be sure to let you know in advance Manny, excuse me" said North as he went to the main club room. North saw them sitting on the stage and was about to call out to them, but then he stopped and looked again. Jack was sitting next to Hiccup, hip to hip, his blue eyes were soft and sparkled when he looked at the other boy who was talking. North's heart twisted painfully at the sight as he walked over to them.

"So after my dad disowned me and throw me out, I made my way back to America. My college dorm was full and I needed a job pretty quick too. Luckily I saw Manny's add for a stage manger and applied. I told Manny my whole story and he agreed to let me stay here as well as work" said Hiccup not noticing that North had appeared in the room.

"Sorry to hear about your dad Hiccup but it's great that your here now. If I had know you were here I would have asked North to bring me a long time ago" smiled Jack as he noticed the larger man coming towards them. "Hey North!"

"Jack...Hiccup, good morning. Jack, we best go now otherwise you'll be late" said North as he picked Jack up from the stage and placed him on the floor next to him. "You had me worried Jack. I thought you know who might have gotten you"

"Sorry North" said Jack "I came looking for my clothes and found Hiccup had mended them for me"

Jack turned back to Hiccup and asked for a pen and a bit of paper, Hiccup pulled both from his pocket.

"This is my mobile number, just text me, we can arrange to go out sometime" said Jack as he handed the bit of paper back to Hiccup.

"Just as "Friends" you understand" said North firmly as he took Jack's wrist. Jack frowned and glared at North but Hiccup shrugged it off, having seen possessive lover before. "That's right North, just as friends"

**-Page break-**

The loud ringing of a phone woke up Bunnymund from his restless sleep. The terrible noise was making his already pounding head hurt as he dragged himself out of the bed. He really should not have drank last night, but he was to annoyed and had wanted to wait up for North and Jack to come back. When the early hours of the morning came and it was now apparent that they weren't coming back, Bunny carried himself to bed and passed out. He more or less slid down the stairs and reached the kitchen in time to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Who? Oh hi Zengief, North ain't here...what? What show? Snowflake was on stage? I see...so what do you want? You what? You better not mean what I think you mean! Good! It's down to North and Jack Zengief but I'll pass on the message. Yeah and you have a good day too, pass on my hello to Ralph as well. Yeah...bye"

Bunny took a deep breath while he put the phone down, but one his hand was free, he clenched it in to a fist and slammed it in to a cupboard door. What the hell was North thinking? Putting Jack on display like that? Did Jack want to do it? According to Zengief, Jack or Snowflake as he is known on the net, was a huge hit; the talk of the forums and chat rooms last night. Bunny was tempted to go get his laptop and look when here was the rattling of someone's keys in the fount door and the muffled sounds of voices. Bunny only had time to blink as Jack stormed though the kitchen and ran upstairs as North slowly walked in, hanging up his coat.

"Alright North, out with it what happened? And why is Jack upset?"

"I got a little to possessive when he was talking to Hiccup, he was telling me off, saying he could have friends without having sex with them"

"Unlike you North to jump the gun, what was Jack doing?"

"He and Hiccup were sitting closely together, touching, then Jack gave Hiccup his number, told him to text him to arrange a meeting"

Bunny frowned, he could see why North had gotten possessive. Texting was how he, North and the others arranged their "meetings" with Jack. Jack clearly had not meant it the way North had thought and had lost his temper with the older man for embarrassing him. North sat down at the table and rubbed his face in his hands, he was tired, he had not meant to upset Jack the way he did.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but you just missed a phone call from Zengief" said Bunny as he leant against the counter, his arms folded against his chest.

"Zengief? I saw him at the club last night..." said North but then he noticed the angry look on Bunny's face.

"Yeah he was telling me all about yours and Jack's little show. A Big hit he said, the talk of the net in fact. what the hell were you thinking? Putting Jack up there for strangers to drool over him" Bunny hissed, his body shaking with anger.

"Now wait a moment! I did not talk Jack in to the stage, in fact I did everything I could to talk him out of it" said North his hands up in a defensive manner. "What that all Zengief wanted? to talk about Jack?"

"No mate, he wants to borrow Jack for a photo shoot for his stuff. No hanky panky he swears, just pictures"

North frowned "What?"

"Said he'd pay the kid well for it. Personally I don't mind if it's just photos, and Jack could use the extra money..."

"Have My Snowflake in Zengief cheap costumes? Never!" said North slamming his fist on the table. There was silence but the air was thick with tension as Bunny slowly walked over to the table and stood next to North, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_**Your Snowflake**_?" Bunny's voice was quite but firm, his green eyes blazing.

"Yes...my Snowflake. As he is your Jackie, Tooth's Sweet tooth and Sandy's Muse. It's Just my nick name for him Bunny that is all" said North reassuringly.

"Nick name...right" said Bunny unconvinced as he sat down at the table.

"Yes...well...I better get washed and dressed. I have a store to open" said North as he got to his feet. "Do you think you could take Jack to collage on your way to work? Just to make sure he's not late"

"Sure" said Bunny as North went though his workshop to the down stairs bathroom. Bunny quickly ran upstairs and quickly washed and changed in his on suite bathroom. He was back down stairs making coffee when Jack came down in lose jeans and t-shirt with a jacket and backpack.

"Hey Jack, want some coffee? something to eat?"

"Can't! I've got to get the bus to collage, thanks anyway" said Jack as he went to go to the door.

"Hang on a second Jack. I can give you a lift to collage, so there is no rush. And besides do you really think you should go out like that?" asked Bunny as the young man turned around looking confused.

"Like what?"

Bunny sighed as he went up to Jack and took off his snowflake collar, "Not a good idea to be seen wearing this Jackie. Might give people the wrong idea"

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his head "Thanks Bunny. Forgot I had it on"

"Its fine Jack. You want some toast or something?"

"Toast is fine" said Jack as he put his bag down and went back with Bunny in to the kitchen. They sat down with coffee and toast enjoying each other's company.

"So did you like the club?"

"Yeah, it was really good. I meet some really interesting people there too and learned lots. Even went up on stage"

"Did you like that...being on stage I mean?" said Bunny, not sure if he wanted to hear this.

"Yeah, it was really...what's the word...sensual? It felt like I was getting high off of people watching me, desiring me" Jack wasn't aware of it but he started to run his fingers over his bare neck slowly, making Bunny swallow as he watched. "Hearing North so confident and commanding, gave me the chills. He made me so hot I cummed all over the stage"

"Would you do it again?" Bunny asked licking his lips. He really need to get on his laptop and see if anyone had posted any pictures or clips of Jack's performance.

"Yeah, I would like too but North was acting so weird this morning. It was like he was physically trying to get me away from Hiccup and he was really upset when I gave him my number"

"Don't be too hard on him Jack, he's not the greatest morning person and was more than likely still thinking like your Dom. And the one thing most Dom's don't like is when their lover is touched without permission"

"Oh...really? Ok that explains it" smiled Jack as he finished his toast. Bunny smiled at Jack and then looked at his watch.

"We've got a few minutes before we have to leave Jack, fancy fooling around on the kitchen table?"

"No can do Bunny. My arse is hurting enough from last night and I have a lecture first thing. Besides I'm making it a rule for a while that I don't do anything with you guys on the week days until I've caught up with all my collage work"

"That's fair, collage is important. So this week end we can.."

"Can't...I promised Jamie I would be his all weekend"

Bunny pulled a face "No weekdays or this coming weekend. So I have to go with out for two whole weeks?"

"You, Sandy and North! And what about Tooth? She would have gone without for a lot longer. Besides you had me two nights ago, and may I point out when it wasn't even your turn but Sandy's"

"Can't help it mate, you're like a drug and I'm a full on addict" purred Bunny as leant over the table and kissed Jack on the mouth. It was a few small kisses at first then lazily pushing their tongues together. Jack climbed on to the table and wrapped his arms around Bunny's shoulders as Bunny pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. When they broke for air, Bunny licked and nibbled on Jack's ear.

"You're really going to make me wait two weeks Jack? Two whole weeks without that sinful mouth around my cock? or me pounding you in to a mattress making you scream?"

Jack moaned as he rested his head against Bunny's shoulder "A quick one ok? then I've got to go to college"

Bunny undid his belt and zip as he sat down on the chair as Jack climbed off the table. He pulled out his hardening cock and smiled as Jack sat between his legs, smiling back at him. Jack nuzzled the warm flesh with his nose, gently blowing up the shaft till he got to the head and pulled it in to his mouth. Jack started to lick and suck Bunny's cock as Bunny ran his hands though his white hair, his hands rested on Bunny's thighs. There was a slight creak of the floor and Bunny looked up to see North peeking in, looking slightly hurt and angry, Bunny couldn't help but smirk.

"That's it! Keep doing that! That's right. A little harder now. Your really good ain't ya? Is it because **My** Jackie loves my cock so much?"

Jack's head bobbed up and down in a yes motion as he continued to blow Bunny off, as North turned on his heel muttering in Russian. Bunny bit back a chuckle as he thrusted himself deep in to Jack's throat, Jack's cool hands were now playing with his balls. He soon released deep in Jack's mouth forcing him to swallow all of his seed. As he put his cock away, Jack rinsed his mouth in the sink, not wanting to go to college with cum on his breath. Bunny pulled Jack in to a tight hug and kissed him on the temple.

"It's going to be a long two weeks Jack, but I'll try and not to bother you. But if you change your mind..."

"You'll be the first person I'll text Bunny. I promise" smiled Jack as Bunny led him to the car. While Bunny drove him to collage, Jack pulled out his phone and turned it off, before shoving it back in to his bag.

"Why did you do that? Couldn't you just put it on silent?"

"My teacher is really funny about phones, she got these really powerful hearing aids so she can even here peoples phones when they vibrate. If she catches you out, she take your phone off you and reads whatever message you get sent. I really don't think I want her to read any of mine, so I turn my phone off till the end of class"

Bunny pulled outside of the collage and kissed Jack goodbye, as the boy ran to his class. If Jack had only waited until he got in to class to turn his phone off, he would have received Tooth's message.

**-Page break-**

Jack was finally out of his lecture, two hours later, the old bag of a teacher could sure go on. Not to mention the amount of homework she had assigned them, two papers by the end of the week, neither of them were to be under 10, 000 words. He went to his locker to get his books for his next class and decided to check his phone in case his mum or sister had called. He had several massages and missed calls all from Tooth.

"Jack, we need to talk call me"

"Jack I really need you, call me asap"

"Jack, please don't ignore me!"

"I've just called you, why is your phone off?"

"Are you STILL with North? Did he force you to turn off your phone? Call me!"

"It's been over an hour Jack, why are you ignoring me?"

"It's because of my fantasy isn't? You don't want me"

"Jack PLEASE Call me! I'll do anything you want just please..."

There were more messages, explicit ones going on about what she would do to him and what she would do to North if he was forcing Jack to keep his phone off. Jack quickly stuffed his books in to his bag and ran outside to find a secluded corner to ring Tooth. The phone rang once and a breathless Tooth answered it.

"JACK! Are you a right? What happened? why did you have your phone off? Did North make you do it? Why have you been ignoring me and..."

"TOOTH! Calm down everything is fine! I'm not hurt, I'm not with North, I'm not ignoring you. I'm at collage and my teacher has a rule about turning off phones. That's all"

The line was really quite for a while then Jack heard a very quiet "Oh"

Jack sighed as he leant against the wall "Tooth, what is this about? Why do you think I'm ignoring you?"

"Well...it's been a week since you called or text me and..."

"You haven't called or Text me either Tooth"

"And I've been told that's you've been on a date with Bunny, Sandy and North."

"Well...yeah. But I'm not ignoring you Tooth"

"Then...why haven't you filled out my fantasy Jack? You dress up as a girl for Bunny. You let North use all his toys on you and you pose for Sandy's paintings. But you won't dress up as a baby for me? What am I meant to think?"

Jack felt a stab of guilt, it wasn't that he was ignoring Tooth's fantasy it just really made him uncomfortable. He looked down at his watch.

"Tooth, look I've got to get to my next class..."

"Jack we need to talk about this!" insisted Tooth, there was a slight panic to her tone.

"We will, but I've got to get to class"

"When does your last class finish?"

"Half five?"

"I'll pick you up after collage then"

"But don't you have work?"

"I'll get the girls to close for me. I'll be out the fount at half five"

"But Tooth..." She had hung up on him. Jack sighed as he put his phone in this pocket and ran to class. He had a feeling it was going to be one of those nights.

**-Page break-**

Tooth saw off her last patient and closed her office door with a slam. She had been edgy all afternoon because of Pitch, and had behaved unprofessionally in fount of her clients. When Jack had finally got back to her, she calmed down a bit, but it seemed to her that he was still avoiding her, saying he had to get to class and such. She washed her hands in the sink and took of her dentist coat. She checked her refection in the mirror and quickly brushed her hair. She was pretty, with gold hair and violet eyes. She had a wonderful figure and a nice personality, so why was Jack avoiding her? Sure he did things with North and the others but he wasn't turned off by her either. So it must be her fantasy that was the problem. Yet as Pitch had pointed out, it wasn't fair that Jack did everyone's but hers. Picking up her purple coat she walked out of her office and to her car.

When Jack finished his last class he ran for the door, not wanting to keep Tooth waiting but to also find out what was wrong with her. Tooth was leaning against her car looking out for him when he came running up to her.

"Hey Tooth, you didn't have to pick me up, I would have..." Jack's words were lost as Tooth grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. A lot of the other students all stopped and started whispering as they watched. Tooth smiled as she broke away and hugged Jack tightly.

"Come on Jack. Let's get back to mine so we can have that talk"

"Err...sure, ok" said Jack as he went and got in to the passenger seat. The drive was uneventful and Tooth seemed to be fine but Jack was not so sure. She kept looking over at him and licking her lips.

"Do you like pasta Jack?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's alright"

"Good, I'll make us some dinner when we get to mine, you're bound to have homework to do right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be done to night. It can wait if you..."

"Jack, you should never put of your homework, otherwise it will all build up and you'll never get it done in time"

"But I thought you wanted to talk"

"It can wait till after dinner"

Jack decided it was best not to push the issue, besides she was right about the homework. Tooth owned a nice studio flat that was opened plan. It had a nice kitchen, a living area, her bed room space and a bathroom. Tooth told Jack to make himself at home while she got dinner ready. Jack went to the sofa and started on one of his papers. As time passed, Jack started to feel comfortable as he got on, listening to Tooth cooking and listening to the radio. It felt like he was at home, hearing his mother cook while his sister listened to the radio stations. While eating dinner, Jack tried to bring up the subject again but Tooth shook her head.

"Let's not have that talk here Jack ok? We'll talk after our bath"

"Bath? I don't need one Tooth, I had a shower before I went to collage"

"A nice bath will help us both relax Jack, so please? for me? we hardly spend any time together"

Jack sighed, he really didn't like it when people used the guilt trip on him, so he nodded and smiled "Sure Tooth. We can have a bath together"

"Wonderful, I can also check your teeth for you as well."

Jack insisted he washed up while Tooth relaxed and ran them a bath. He could hear her humming away over the sound of the water.

"Jack its almost ready"

"Just coming"

Jack went in to the bathroom and blushed slightly at seeing Tooth completely naked, with her hair pinned up. She smiled at him as she tested the water.

"You don't mind if we have bubbles do you?" she asked

"No their fine" said Jack as he took off his t-shirt. "Where can I put my clothes?"

"Just put them on top of the toilet lid for now Jack and once your stripped down I want to watch you brush your teeth"

"I don't have a toothbrush..."

"I have one spare and...Jack is that a tattoo?" asked Tooth looking at Jack's navel and seeing the snowflake.

"No, it a fake one that North drew on for me. He said it will go after a few washes"

"oh..I see...good. Here's your tooth brush. Remember 2 minutes brushing ok. Then wash and floss"

"Do I have to floss?" asked Jack, the look Tooth gave him booked no arguments as she handed him the toothbrush. As Jack brushed his teeth, Tooth took that moment to look at his back. His lower back was covered with dark bruises as were his thighs. North and Bunny were clearly to rough with him, she was going to have to have a serious talk with them. She picked up her shower gel and poured some on to hands and went up to Jack and started to wash him.

"Toof?"said Jack, his mouth full of foam as he watched her hands going up and down his body.

"Just washing you Jack, you don't mind do you?"

Jack shook his head and went back to cleaning his teeth as Tooth had instructed, although it was really distracting having Tooth's hands all over him. Once she had finished Jack, she quickly washed herself and then got in, pulling Jack in after her. She washed his hair for him and told him to lay on her breasts to relax. Jack laid on the two warm mounds as he looked up at Tooth who smiled down at him.

"Open up Jack...let me look at them" said Tooth as Jack opened his mouth widely so Tooth could see his teeth. She ran her fingers over his teeth, cooing over their whiteness as her body started to get hot. She wrapped her legs around Jack's, pressing her body against Jack's as much as she could.

"They're so beautiful. You haven't had any more of those disgusting sweets have you?"

"No Tooth. No sweets and hardly any fizzy drinks, I've really cut back"

"Glad to hear it" smiled Tooth but the smile faulted slightly as she bit her lip.

"Jack, do you like me?"

"I don't just like you Tooth, I love you"

"Then why won't you fulfil my fantasy?" she asked in a small voice, tears threatening to fall. "I would really like it if you would dress up for me. You don't have to wear the diaper maybe just the bib and a bonnet?"

"Tooth, I really feel uncomfortable with the whole baby thing. I'm sorry"

"But you..."

"But you can keep mothering me if you want"

"Huh?"

"What you've done tonight. Making sure I've done my homework, dinner, making sure I brush my teeth and the bath. It's all the things my mum used to do when I was little. I can't replace your baby Tooth, but I can act like a son to you if you like and a lover when you need me too"

Tooth smiled brightly as she hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead. "I would love that Jack. I would love that a lot"

Jack turned around and kissed Tooth on both her cheeks and then her neck making her moan. He ran his hands gently up her sides and cupped her breasts and squeezed them softly.

"Jack?"

"I'm still a growing boy Tooth, I still need to drink a cup of milk every day to make sure my teeth stay white" said Jack as he rubbed her nipples.

"Oooooh! Yes Jack, you need to keep your calcium levels up. Make your teeth stronger" panted Tooth as Jack lifted her breasts to his mouth, taking his time to lick the nipples in to hardness.

"Ah! Don't be naughty Jack, don't tease me" moaned Tooth as she gripped the bath tightly. Jack grinned as he took the whole of Tooth's left nipple in to his mouth and sucked it hard, his hand massaged the right breast. Milk started to drip down her nipples over Jack's hand and his mouth.

"That's good, ah, more Jack, milk me, suck me hard Jack, drink it all down"

Jack's left hand reached down and cupped Tooth's leg and lifted it so it was hanging over the edge of the bath.

"Jack? What are you doing?" moaned Tooth as Jack squeezed her chest tighter. Jack released her breast with a pop as he smirked at Tooth's blushing face. His hand slid down her chest and navel and pushed the lips of her womanhood aside as he slid one of his fingers in to her. Tooth arched at the invasion, water splashing over the sides, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Jack!"

"Tooth, tell me what you want? Do you want me to use my fingers to bring you off? Or would you like my cock?"

Tooth bit her lip as she looked at Jack. Usually she would have Jack tied down so he couldn't touch her, she would be in control. Now the roles were reversed and she found it thrilling. She knew Jack would not hurt her, like her ex, she could trust him.

"Your cock Jack, I want your cock inside of me, fucking me like crazy"

Jack took out his finger and put his cock against her entrance as he leant against the bath. Tooth gave Jack a nod to say she was ready as he pushed in to her. Tooth's hot wet walls gripped Jack's cock like a vice as he pumped in to her. Tooth felt her whole body tingle, she had not felt such pleasure for so long, that wonderful full feeling. Jack kissed her breasts and neck before capturing her mouth, stealing her breath and sucking on her tongue. Tooth moaned in to Jack's mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack kept up a strong pace, rolling his hips now and again so his cock touched every inch of her pussy.

"Harder Jack! fuck me, fuck me good" cried Tooth as she tossed her head back as Jack pushed himself deeper. Jack felt Tooth tightening around him, as he rocked her body harder and faster.

"Tooth, do it! Let go, climax for me"

"I'm so close..I'm close"

"Look at me Tooth and do it" said Jack. Tooth looked at Jack, his blue eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen, they were so beautiful that she lost it. She climaxed hard, her womanhood gripped Jack tighter as it washed over her. Jack tied to keep thrusting but Tooth hold on him was strong and soon he released inside of her and collapsed in to her breasts. Tooth cupped Jack's face and littered it with gentle kisses.

"That was wonderful Jack, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Tooth" Jack panted wrapping his arms around her waist. The bath water was now cold not that either of them noticed.

"Jack...you know you said I could still mother you..."

"Yes?" said Jack uncertainly as he looked up at her.

"Could I feed you then? only sometimes?"

Jack let out a breathless laugh "Sure Tooth, you can do that"

**-Page break-**

It was Tuesday afternoon at the club and Pitch had just finished doing an inventory of their stock. Although he would never admit it, it was nice to be back at the club, doing a decent job rather then selling bad porn movies and snuff films. Now he had to report to his master and get ready to serve behind the bar tonight. He got to the club room and found Sandy, Manny and Hiccup all talking together, or in Sandy's case typing. Pitch smirked, Tooth had been so much fun to rile up and he wondered if Sandy would be any different. He walked over to the small group and handed Manny his clipboard.

"Everything is accounted for Master. Is there anything else I can do for you before I set up the bar?"

"No thank you Pitch. Sandy here has offered to help young Hiccup with his arts major, so you might be need to cover backstage one day this week"

"Goodie" Pitch said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad Pitch. I'll make sure everything is set up before I go, so all you'll have to do is organise the acts" said Hiccup as he turned to Sandy "Thanks again Sandy. I won't let you down, now if you'll excuse me I really do have to get the stage set up for tonight"

"I'll come with you Hiccup, there is something I wish to discuss with you" said Manny as he waved good bye to Sandy and followed Hiccup to the stage. Sandy was about to leave when Pitch grabbed his arm.

"A moment of your time Sandy"

"?"

"I just think I should warn you about Hiccup. I'm sure you know that North bought Jack here two nights ago?" Sandy nodded but looked confused as Pitch continued. "Well that night after the show, Hiccup was bragging how he was the one that took Jack's virginity and vice versa. I didn't pay attention to it at first, and thought he was just showing off. Then that morning before I went to get my teeth done, I saw them. Jack and Hiccup I mean. Turns out, Hiccup wasn't showing off. Turns out he was not only Jack's first lover but also the boy's first love"

Sandy's face was a picture of shock and it was taking all of Pitch's control not to laugh. If he played this right, all the inner fighting and possessiveness of Jack's four lovers would drive Jack away and in to his arms.

"You should have seen him Sandy. He knew Jack was here with North but still shamelessly flirted with Jack. He's clearly not over him. So if you have him over at your place make sure to hid all your pictures of Jack. Also could you pass my warning on to North as well? I don't think it would be a good idea to bring Jack here when Hiccup is around, if you get my meaning"

Sandy frowned and nodded his thanks as he quickly left pulling out his phone. He did not trust Pitch, that man was to slippery. He would contact North first and confirm what Pitch had said and would take it from there. It would be a shame if it was true, Hiccup had seemed like such a nice boy. Behind the bar in the club, Pitch chuckled to himself as he cleaned the glasses.

Soon so very soon, Snowflake will be mine"

to be continued...

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Just Text Me

By End of Grace

Chapter 10

Tooth slowly opened her eyes, the sound of a beeping alarm clock ringing in her ears. She went to roll over and turn it off, but a weight on her chest stopped her. Jack had curled up to her in the night and was now sleeping on her chest. She sat up slightly and kissed his forehead then turned around slightly to turn off her alarm. She really wanted to curl up with him and go back to sleep, but she had work and Jack had school. Plus she needed to stop by North's place for a small chat first. Gently shaking the boys shoulder she tried to wake Jack up.

"Jack, it's time to get up"

"Five more minutes" the boy moaned trying to pull Tooth back down. Tooth laughed and shook him again as she got out of bed.

"Jack you need to get up now. I've got to get ready for work and drop you back at your place to change your clothes for collage."

At the word collage Jack's eyes shot open and he looked around the room dazed before looking at Tooth.

"Oh Tooth...morning"

"Morning sleepy head. I'm going to get in the shower. Do you want one as well?"

"No, be silly to shower then get in to dirty clothes. Do you mind dropping me back? I can get the bus.."

"I don't mind Jack. Have you've given any thought in to learning how to drive?" asked Tooth as she went in to the bathroom. Jack climbed out of the bed and stretched before picking up his clothes.

"I did but any money I had I've been giving to my sister. Even when you guys were paying me I was only able to save a little up. I've had to use most of that for the last week as I haven't been to work."

"Are you short Jack? I can..." shouted Tooth from the bathroom, the shower water running.

"No! No Tooth I'm fine. Just might need to pick up a few extra nights or ask North if he knows anyone needs a model"

" I doubt that North willing share you Jack. He might just pay you double just to keep you to himself"

"We'll see. He's been acting really odd recently." said Jack more or less to himself as Tooth came out of the bathroom in a towel. She looked at Jack's concerned face with a slight worry and went over and hugged him.

"I can talk to him if you like. I'm going over there."

"No...I think its best that I talk to him. Oh if Bunny is there, can you tell him that I came to you last night because you were upset or something? It's just that I told him that I would only do things with you guys on weekends for a while so I can concentrate on my studies."

"Sure Jack" said Tooth as she lent down and kissed him softly on the lips. "So this weekend..."

"Already booked, sorry Tooth"

Tooth pouted as she let Jack go so he could get dress "So I won't get to see you again for another week or two...maybe even longer" she said sadly.

Jack bit his lip and looked up at Tooth. She was right, with her job it was hard to get any time off and the others had been taking up a lot of his spare time. Bunny and North ran their places so could more or less decided their hours while Sandy was an artist, he worked when inspiration hit. Jack pulled on his trousers and was pulling on his t-shirt when an idea came to him.

"Say Tooth...what if we made Friday nights your night?"

"Huh? What do you mean Jack?"

"Well you work all the time right, only Sunday's off usually but I'm usually at work or with one of the others. But on Fridays I finish collage a bit earlier then I do the rest of the week, I could met you here or at your surgery and come back and spend the night with you. I might have to work the odd one or two though but I'll come here afterward if you like."

"You would do that Jack? For me?" said Tooth her eyes glittering with happiness and tears as she pulled him in to a hug. "Jack...Thank you..you don't know what this means to me"

Jack hugged Tooth back tightly "Your welcome Tooth. Let me just use the bathroom and then we can go ok?"

Tooth nodded as Jack went in to the bathroom. Once she had the door shut, she went over to her phone and texted North saying she was coming over to talk and to make sure Bunny was there as well.

-**Page Break-**

North was setting up shop when he got Tooth's text and frowned. It was unlike Tooth to come over to speak to him, usually she would just ring and why did she need Bunny here? Quickly finishing placing the toys on the shelf he walked in to the back of the shop to the small kitchen where Bunny was having his morning coffee.

"Tooth is coming over, she wishes to speak to us over something?"

Bunny looked as confused as North as he placed his cup down. "Over what? Did she say?"

"No, only she was coming over before work and she wishes to talk to both of us" said North sitting opposite him at the table.

"Must be a big deal if she wants to talk face to face" said Bunny and North nodded in agreement. The air in the kitchen started to sour as tension started to build between the two men, nether had really spoken to the other since Bunny had taken Jack to collage yesterday. Both annoyed with each other over their possessiveness over Jack, neither willing to admit that they were just as bad.

"Did you speak to Zangief? About the photo shoot?" asked Bunny as he tried to defuse the tension.

"What? Oh! Yes, I let him down gently and said I would not be sharing Jack with anyone"

Bunny glared at North over his coffee mug "Anyone?"

"You know...in my field of work" North explained but both men knew what he had really meant. "Besides, Zangief costumes are mainly for cos-play, they would not suit Jack at all"

"I don't know, I could easily see Jack in one of those sailor school uniforms" chuckled Bunny darkly as he imaging Jack in a short blue pelted skirt and matching sailor top. North imagine the same thing, but in his, Jack was over his knee receiving a spanking with a ruler. Some time later there was a knock on the back door, as Tooth let herself in with her spare key.

"North? Bunny?"

"In the Kitchen Toothy" called out North as he rose from his seat "Tea?"

"No thank you North, I've just come over to talk to you both about Jack" said Tooth as she came in to the kitchen, her face was unreadable but her eyes shone with annoyance. Bunny and North looked at each other then back at Tooth.

"Jack? What is wrong with Jack?" asked North looking worried.

"Nothing is wrong with him, except for the large bruises you two have put on him. Honestly! I know you can get carried away during sex but the boy is black and blue!" scolded Tooth as she glared at the two men in fount of her. Both men flinched and looked guilty "I'm surprised the boy can sit down with out being in pain."

"I've got to admit I've been a bit to hard on him and...wait a second!" said Bunny as he straightened up in his chair "How do you know about the bruises? Jack told me yesterday morning that he hasn't seen you in ages"

Now Tooth blushed and brushed her hair away from her face "That's right. I found out that all three of you had been on dates with Jack, two in your case Bunny, and I thought you were trying to cut me out or that Jack didn't like me anymore. So I rang him and asked him to met me last night"

She noticed that Bunny was frowning and shook her head. "Jack told me what he told you Bunny but I was really upset and did not really give Jack a choice about coming over. We talked a lot and had a bath together, that's when I saw the bruises. Me and Jack have come to an understanding and an arrangement. From now on Friday night is MY night, if you need or want him on that night for any reason you now have to go though me"

"Since when did we start declaring what days we were having him? That wasn't apart of the agreement" snapped Bunny slamming his cup down. Tooth jumped slightly but glared back at Bunny, not backing down.

"Since I hardly ever see him or get time off! That's why! And besides it was Jack's ideas, and we agreed that if it was something that Jack wanted to do it would be fine with the rest of us. Once Jack has caught up with his collage work and work things can go back to normal. Speaking of work...North do you know anyone that would pay to have Jack model for them? Or maybe some cash in hand jobs for him?"

"I can find out but why do you want to know?" asked North leaning against the counter.

"I was talking to Jack about getting driving lessons, and he said that all his money went to his sister and what little he had save from his time with us before he's had to use because of the time off work. So I said about asking you about getting him so work"

Bunny looked over at North expecting him to mention Zangief's offer and was shocked when North shook his head.

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment Tooth but I'll start paying him again for any modeling work I have him do for me from now on"

Tooth smiled and kissed North's cheek "Thank you North, I'll text Jack and let him know. I know he's booked up this week with one of you so..."

"Not with us Tooth, with Jamie" said Bunny sulky,not caring if he was coming across as jealous. Tooth looked a little shock but simple shrugged while North shook his head.

"Oh...well as long as Jack is happy that's all that matter's right?"

"That's right Tooth and we both promise to try and be a bit more gentle with Jack from now on" said North with a small smile, while Bunny snorted at first but quickly nodded after North glared at him.

"Ok then. I'll see you guys around. Could you pass this all on to Sandy for me? I'll doubt I'll have time to text it later" said Tooth as she made her way to the back door with North following her.

"Of course Tooth no problem" said North as he went to open the door but he paused for a moment and turned back to Tooth. "Did Jack mentioned anything about another boy? A boy called Hiccup?"

"No. Though he did mentioned that you have been acting weird. Care to elaborate?" asked Tooth as she stepped out the door. North rubbed the back of his head as he lent on the door frame.

"Just a simple act of jealously my dear, nothing more. Good bye"

**-Page Break-**

It was late that afternoon when Sandy sent North a text message saying that he was coming over and that it was important. North placed his phone back in his pocket as he finished serving a lady looking for some dollies for her grand-daughter. As he cashed her up and waved her good bye,he picked up his sketching pad. Once it was used just to design new toys and outfits, it was now filled with pictures of Jack in various positions and outfits. Right now he was working on his bride dress, for the event that was coming up in a month. He already ordered the wig from a friend of his, and now he was working on the details and materials of the dress. It should be light and beautiful, something to show off Jack's wonderful pale skin and wonderful legs. North looked down at his drawings and gave a small sigh. He and Jack had not parted on the best of terms yesterday, his jealously had ruined an absolutely wonderful evening. He thought back to that evening, how wonderful Jack was on display, how the boy could moan. North was use to the lights on the stage from his years of performing with Manny, so he could see all the eager faces and lust filled eyes on his Jack. Then Jack had moaned "Master" at him, he almost took the boy there and then, even now his cock twitched with excitement. North bit his lip and shook his head trying to keep his thoughts semi clean as he went back to his drawing. He was roughly sketching away when Sandy walked thought the door and turned over North's open sign to close.

"Sandy? This is most unlike you my friend, what has you out of sorts?" asked North standing up as Sandy approached tapping away at his phone.

"Do you know a boy called Hiccup?" Sandy asked showing North his phone, as he panted out of breath.

"Hiccup? He works for Manny at the club. Sandy what is this about?" asked North in slight confusion.

"I'll get to that in a moment but answer my questions first. Did Jack spend any time alone with Hiccup? Did they seem really close to you?"

North read the screen in fount of him with a slight worry building up inside of him "Yes, I found them sitting very close together on the stage. Jack also gave him his number as well"

Sandy blinked then bit the inside of his cheek as he slowly wrote his next message and showed it to North. "I don't know wither to take this seriously or not, but I think we might need too. Hiccup is said to be Jack's first love and first time and its is said the night you took him to the club, he was bragging to everyone who would listen about how he did him before you"

North cursed in Russian as he slammed his fist down on the counter "He's nothing but a jealous ex then! If he tries anything with Jack I'll..."

Sandy quickly cleared his last message and typed a new one "Wait! We might not able to trust this information"

"Why not? I saw with my two eyes that Hiccup was making the moves on Jack and..."

"Pitch told me all this" North stopped in mid rant as he read Sandy's message and paused. Although Pitch had gone back to Manny and seemed to be happy with him, North knew they would be foolish to let their guard down around him. The man was like a snake, slippy and always waiting for the right moment to strike. Yet he had seen Hiccup on the stage with Jack, touching him, leaning in close.

"Have you spoken to the others about this yet?" he asked stroking his beard while thinking. Sandy shook his head and pointed to his watch, he hadn't had the time.

"Then I think we keep this between us alright? Bunny most certainly will try and stop Jack going back to the club and also might hurt Hiccup as well. Until we are a hundred percent sure that Hiccup is trying to get back with Jack, we say and do nothing but observe"

"What if Hiccup is trying to get back with Jack?"

"Then I will speak with him...I can be quite persuasive" said North, his smile was not pleasant and neither was Sandy's when he smiled back.

**-Page Break- **

Jack had an easy week after his night with Tooth. He had a few texts from Sandy and North, North apologizing for his odd behavior and telling him how the dress was going. The worst one was Bunny who had asked Jack to free up his next weekend for him and only him. His texts were filled with the kind of smut that made Jack blush brightly. Things like giving him a tongue bath, marking him from his feet to his neck, milking his cock til he passed out. Of course turn about was fair play, as Jack text him back, begging Bunny for his cock, to fuck him raw, to fill him with cum. Of course Bunny was not to be out done and started to send pictures of his erected cock, with messages like "R u missing me?" Jack had almost died of embarrassment when Bunny had sent that as he had been at a table with Jamie and his friends when he got it and had almost choked on his lunch. Friday night came and he spent it with Tooth as promised, they mainly curled up on her sofa and watched movies. Later he brushed his teeth with Tooth supervising him, cooing over how white and perfect they were, before pulling him in to bed. He was starting to doze off when Tooth wrapped her hand around his cock and gently pulled it in to hardness, clearly having other ideas. He laid down still as she asked as she rode him, her breasts bouncing in fount of him, covering him in milk. She had finished before Jack, so climbed off of him and took him in to her mouth to finish him off. Once they were done, Jack tried to sleep but every once in a while would wake up to Tooth's finger's prying open his mouth to look at his teeth. In the morning he practically had to pull himself away from Tooth, who kept trying to keep him in bed with her instead of going to met up with Jamie. He was only a few minutes late meeting him up at the cinema, Jamie was alright about it as they went in, it was still early morning so they had plenty of time before their afternoon shift. They were seeing the horror film Jack had already seen with Bunny, since Jamie had really want to see it and as it had been out for a while it would be quieter then the other movies that had just come out. They went straight to the back row as a few others followed them in, but they had the row to themselves. Part way though the film Jack pulled Jamie to him and kissed the side of his head as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Jamie blushed as he looked over at Jack and whispered "Your not really watching this are you?"

"Not really. Why? Want to make out?" smirked Jack, knowing the answer. Jamie turned in his seat so he could wrap his arms around Jack's shoulder's as they kissed. Jack lazy twirled his tongue around Jamie's mouth, his finger's sliding underneath the young boy's clothes. Jamie pulled back slightly as looked up at Jack then around the theater.

"Jack...there are people here..."

"Not that many and if your really quite, I'll give you a special rewards" purred Jack as he undid Jamie's trousers.

"Jack...I..." said Jamie as he sat back in his seat as Jack knelt down in fount of him.

""Keep watching the film Jamie and keep an eye out, because we'll be thrown out if we're caught"

Jamie nodded as he tried to keep his eyes forward as he felt Jack's cold hands pull his trousers and pants down. He was only starting to get excited when he felt Jack's tongue licked him up and down his shaft, til he was as hard as a rock. Jack's noisy continued to tease Jamie's cock over the loud movie effects as Jamie struggled to keep his eyes on the screen. Jamie dared to look down for a moment and caught Jack's eye before quickly looking back at the film, Jack smirked as he nuzzled Jamie's harden flesh.

"Keep watching Jamie, I'll be quizzing you on it later and if you get all my questions right I'll let you fuck me later ok?"

"Yeah..." breathed Jamie trying not to gasp to loudly as Jack took his cock in to his mouth. The screen was full of blood and gore as zombies ripped the heads off their victims and eat their brains as Jack sucked and licked at Jamie's cock, his hand foundling his Jamie's balls. Jamie started to pant heavily as pleasure pooled in his belly and groin.

"Jack" he panted trying hard to to thrust his hips as Jack sucked harder on his shaft. Jack sent him a glare, warning him to be quite otherwise he would stop. Jamie bit in to his lip to stop himself from moaning as Jack's head bobbed up and down in his lap, sucking harder then before. He was trying to watch the film, he was, but as the pleasure built his vision started to blur. The main character from the film was screaming and running for her life as he cummed down Jack's throat, his cries drowned out by the screaming heroine. Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat back in his seat, smirking at Jamie.

"Good thing you cum when you did Jamie, because after this bit, no one in the film cries out as loud as you do"

Jamie who was just coming down from his orgasm high punched him in the arm. "Jerk"

**-Page Break-**

The lunch time shift was unusually quite for a Saturday as Jamie waited on tables and Jack was behind the bar. Jamie was trying to keep his mind on the job, but it was hard to do as he watched customer after customer flirt with Jack, and Jack flirted back. Men and women, one after the other and Jack flirted with them all, as Jamie got more and more irritated. Why couldn't Jack just look and flirt only with him? He was going out with Jack...kind of, and Jack was spoken for by four others so why was he flirting? The manger came out and called out to Jamie and Jack.

"While its quite you two, go and sort out the back store room and do an inventory. Me and Sam will cover the floor till the evening shift come in"

"Sure! No problem" smiled Jack as he walked around from the bar, Jamie following him in silence. They started at the back, counting various bottles on the shelves when Jack noticed Jamie's dark mood.

"Jaime? Whats up?"

"Whats up? You got a lot of balls Jack! Did you think I wouldn't notice you flirting like a common hooker with everyone that made a pass at you?" Jamie snapped, slamming his check board down to the floor as he stomped up to Jack and pushed him against bottle racks.

"Wha? Jamie? What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Jack as Jamie pressed him hard against the stand, undoing his trousers as he glared at him.

"You just don't get it do you Jack? Don't you think it hard enough for me, knowing your with four others without you flirting with every Tom, Dick and Harriet what crosses your path?"

"You know that's not true Jamie! I love all five of you, I may flirt but your the ones I want to be with" said Jack as Jamie gripped his limp cock, rubbing it roughly. Jamie dropped his head to Jack's shoulder for a moment and then licked and nibbled on Jack's neck.

"Really? Cause it seems to me like I have to remind you. Do you have any lube? I'm sure you always have some on you"

"Ah...its in my locker. I didn't want it falling out of my pocket"

"Well...what should we do? I don't think I should take you dry..."

"You could let me lick your fingers..."

"No...I think I've got a better idea" said Jamie as he turned Jack around, so he was leaning against the shelves, with his rear sticking out. Jamie knelt down and pulled the two pale cheeks apart as he pushed his tongue in. Jack moaned as he felt the wet tongue push pass his tight ring of muscles, wetting and stretching his insides.

"Jamie...Jamie...This is so good! Go deeper" Jack panted as his cock started to raise as Jamie wiggled his tongue in and out of Jack's anus. Once he was sure that Jack was wet enough, he pulled out his own cock and pressed it against Jack's entrance.

"I'm not going to go easy on him!" thought Jamie as he reached around to grab Jack's penis "This is where I'm going to prove that I'm just as good a lover then the others"

He pushed himself in hard and started to thrust quickly with out giving Jack time to adjust to him. Jack clenched his fist tightly, as pain shot though him sharply, not wanting to undermined Jamie's technique. Although Jamie had prepared him it wasn't enough, he was still quite tight as Jamie slammed his cock in.

"Do you like this Jack? You like it rough right?" purred Jamie as he started to jerk Jack's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Yeah...your real good Jamie" groaned Jack, as Jamie's cock brushed against his prostate, pleasure slowly taking over the pain. Jamie kissed and nibbled on Jack's neck as he pushed himself deeper and deeper in to Jack. Jamie tried to push himself harder and pulled on Jack's cock as hard as he could really wanting the white hair boy to cum. Soon Jack released over the shelf, his cum splattering over the bottles. Jamie thrust a few more times before releasing inside of Jack. He let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist not wanting to let him go just yet.

"Jack...sorry...I wasn't to rough was I?" he asked hugging Jack tightly.

"Nah Jamie, you were great Jamie, really" said Jack patting the boy's hand, trying not to wince as Jamie pulled out of him. "I'm going to the bathroom to quickly clean myself up, would you mind cleaning in here? Then we can finish with the inventory"

Jamie nodded as he did his trousers up and watched Jack do up his own. Just as Jack was about to leave, he grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled Jack close to him again and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I love you Jack. I really do"

"I know Jamie, I love you too..." smiled Jack as he walked out of the back room. Jamie stood there , trembling as tears fell down from his face.

"No you don't! Cause if you did, you wouldn't hurt me so much"

**-Page Break-**

After their shift was over, Jack went back with Jamie to his place. Jamie's mum fussed over him and kept offering him food saying he was under weight. They did some of their homework but quickly gave it up to play games and when it got dark Jack climbed in to Jamie's bed. In the morning Jamie's mum reminded him to come home as quickly as possible because of their visiting grandma. Jamie tried to argue that he had plans with Jack and was going to his, but his mother would not have it. Jack rubbed Jamie's hair and smiled and told him not to get bent out of shape.

"You should treasure you family Jamie. You never know when you can lose them" said Jack thinking about his sister and how her illness almost took her away from him. Jamie looked guilty and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, but I really wanted to spend more time with you..."

"Hey don't be like that! We can hang out at collage and stuff and besides" Jack lent in so he could whisper in to Jamie's ear. "We never finished that inventory did we? I'm sure if its quite enough we can have a little fun in the back room again" said Jack as he laughed as Jamie blushed brightly.

Sadly the lunchtime shift was crazy and neither of the boys got to really talk, let alone sneak away for a quickie. Once they finished their shift, Jamie pulled Jack in to the ally by the staff entrance and kissed him strongly, his hands cupping Jack's face.

"Jamie, you got to go! Your mum is waiting for you at the end of the road!" said Jack as he broke away.

"I'll tell her I was caught up in something" muttered Jamie as he tried to push his hands down Jack 's trousers. Jack pushed him back, shaking his head with a soft smile. He kissed Jamie on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

"See you tomorrow Jamie!" laughed Jack as he walked down the road as Jamie ran to his mother's car. As Jack walked down the street he felt his stomach growl with hunger, they had been so busy they hadn't really had much of a break. He pulled out his wallet and sighed at the few notes in it. He had really hoped that North would have gotten back to him about some work by now, the few tips he made over the weekend were helpful but after paying the bills next week he was going to be skint. Jack was to busy looking down at his wallet that he wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight in to a large man.

"Oh...sorry!" said Jack, slightly dazed as he backed up "Zangief?"

"Snowflake!" laughed the large bearded man as he pulled Jack in to a crushing hug "It is good to see you!"

"Yeah you too"

"I have to thank you for that show you and North put on last week. I have never felt so inspired! Nor have I ever seen my old friend North so passionate! You have clearly made him very happy"

Jack blushed and smiled thinking about that night "Yeah, he makes me really happy too"

"I knew it was a long shot asking him to borrow you for photo shoot but I at least had to try. Seeing you so lovely up on stage...ah it was true inspiration"

"What photo shoot?" asked Jack looking confused. Zangief looked down at him slightly startled.

"The photo shoot. I called Monday morning and left a message with Bunny to pass on to North about it. I promised to hanky panky just photos, I said and that I would pay you well for it. I was not overly surprised when North called back and said no. He said that you were his muse, model and lover and he was not sharing with anyone"

Jack frowned and did a quick mentally calculation. Zangief and North spoke on the Monday night and Tooth said she had told North about him needing work Tuesday morning. "Hasn't North spoken to you at all this week other then Monday night?"

"No...should he of?"

Jack felt a serge of anger building up inside of him, how could North do this to him? Tooth told him he needed money! And what was this crap about not sharing him with anyone? He shared him with four other lovers, and Zangief had promised no nonsense. This really had to stop, he had to speak to North about this, but first he looked up at Zangief with a mischievous smile.

"Hey Zangief? Is you offer still open?"

**-Page Break-**

It was evening now and Manny and Pitch were setting up the club to be open in a few hours as Hiccup was at his laptop checking last night receipts with the figures he had on his spread sheet.

"We're going to be very busy tonight boys" said Manny as he looked around the club "People will want to relax and get themselves ready for a rough week of pretending to be socially "normal""

"Are we letting people use the stage again tonight?" asked Pitch "Because I refuse to be on clean up if you are"

Manny laughed lightly and patted Pitch on the shoulder " Don't worry, tonight is just happy hour. Besides everyone is waiting for North to bring Jack back to the stage. Its all I've heard all week"

Pitch grimace at the thought of those fools asking when "Snowflake" would be coming back or if they had heard anything from him. Ha! Those idiots are not even worth of kissing Snowflake's toes let alone seeing him perform again on stage. Of course if he had his way, it would be him and not North bring the white hair youth such pleasure. He wondered if that simpleton Sandy had passed on his warning to North? He could just see his old friend rant and rave in jealous and become possessive over the boy, not that Snowflake would allow him too of course. And with his other lovers at each others throats, Snowflake would need someone to talk too, someone to comfort him and when that happens he will be there. Then there will be nothing Manny or the others can do, because the boy would have come to him willingly. Manny raised an eyebrow at Pitch's creepy smile but decided not to say anything. There was a loud "ping" from the laptop speaks informing Hiccup that he had mail. The boy quickly opened it and found his eyes popping and his mouth dropping.

"SIR! You might want to look at this!" he called out as he turned his laptop around. Manny walked up to the bar quickly with Pitch close behind him.

"What is it Hiccup?" he asked as he approached looking at the laptop.

"Zangief has just posted on our blog a link to his site, saying he has a new line of outfit and that "Snowflake" is modeling them" said Hiccup still looking shocked. Manny frowned, he had spoken to North earlier this week and his old pupil had told him that he had turn down Zangief's offer. He clicked on the link and the screen filled with bright pictures of a white haired boy with bright blue eyes.

"Oh...my...goddess. These are...well..."

"Yeah" said Hiccup embarrassingly "I think Zangief's is going to be very busy for a while"

Pitch was standing behind Manny looking at the screen in anger, clenching his fists tightly. This wasn't part of his plan! Snowflake was meant to come running to him, not that furry face baboon idiot Zangief! He stormed out of the room and in to the back room with out so much as a word, leaving Hiccup and Manny looking confused. Manny sighed as he turned the laptop back to Hiccup.

"I'm going to finish getting the club ready. Hiccup I trust you to keep an eye on...things here for me. I know I can trust you, keep me informed of any developments"

"Yes sir, you don't have to worry" said Hiccup as he got back to work. Manny had given him an assignment and he was not going to let him down.

**-Page Break- **

Bunny was sitting at the kitchen table doing his work on his own laptop when it showed that he had e-mail. He quickly saved what he was doing and deiced to look. Bunny was now following Zangief and a few other designers for ideas for his Jackie, sure they were not in North's league but sometimes they had a few good ideas. He opened up the mail and read that it was about Zangief's new designs, all modeled by...Snowflake? That had to be a typo, because the only model Bunny knew by that name was Jack and North had told Zangief no. He clicked on the link and the picture flashed up in fount of his eyes. His jaw dropped and his cock gave a powerful twitch as he looked at each of the images. Once he had seem them all, he got up and went in to North's workshop. North was over by the sawing machine working on some outfit with his back turned to Bunny as he entered.

"North! We may have a problem on our hands" he said calmly, though his heart was pounding quite hard.

"What is it?" North snapped as he dumped what he was working on in frustration "I am very busy"

"Did you give Zangief permission to use Jack as a model?"

"You know I did not"

"Then mind telling me why he has posted pictures of Jack in various outfits on his site?"

North span around quickly, giving Bunny a confused look as he got to his feet.

"Show me"

Bunny led North in to the kitchen and pointed to his laptop. North sat down in Bunny's seat and looked, his face becoming more and more upset with every click. The photos themselves were not highly sexually like North's were, but the looks Jack was giving the camera and the angles at which the pictures were taken certainly left nothing to the imagination. One of the picture that had gotten Bunny's attention was the hoodie one. Jack was leaning casually against a wall in a hoodie and that was it, it was just long enough to cover his privates leaving his chest bare. The hood had rabbit ears on it, and Jack was holding a stuffed bunny toy and licking a large lolly pop. There was another of Jack in a girl's school uniform leaning on the desk, smiling innocently at the camera while flashing a pair of white filly panties. In each photo Jack was in a different outfit except for one thing, the collar that North had given him was in each one of them. North shook his head in denial, slamming the laptop lid down.

"This must be photo shop! Jack would not do this" he muttered angrily. Bunny shook his head as he lent against the door frame.

"I don't think so mate. I mean we both know Zangief and he's not the type to be dis honest. Besides he barely knows his way around a computer"

"You know as well as I do how Jack effects people. People can not help but fall in love with him and..."

"Zangief has got Ralph if you recall and nothing about those pictures said there was anything naughty going on"

"Then what do you think happened? That Jack just fell in to Zangief's lap and..." the door bell stopped North mid-rant. He looked over at Bunny with a slight raise eyebrow but Bunny shook his head, he wasn't inspecting anyone. Taking a deep breath North went down the corridor to the hallway and opened the door, to find a very angry looking Jack on the other side of it.

"Jack?" said North in surprise as the boy gave him a curt nod.

"North. You and I have got to talk!" said Jack his voice firm but with an angry edge.

North stepped aside and allowed the youth to come in. Jack took of his coat and bag and hanged them up as he walked in to the kitchen. Bunny looked just as surprise to see him there.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Bunny" said Jack as he went over and gave the man a tight hug, burying his face in his chest. Bunny patted Jack on the back and kissed his head as North came back in and shot him an annoyed look. Bunny shrugged clearly not bothered by North anger as he continued to rub Jack's back tenderly. North tutted and then cleared his throat.

"You wished to speak to me Jack?" he said softly.

Jack went tense in Bunny's arms before turning around to glare at the older man. North swallowed nervously and his belly gave a painful twist, he had never seen Jack like this.

"All most a week ago Tooth came here to tell you guys off for being to rough with me but also asked you North if you knew of anyone who needed a model? As I needed the work. You said you'll look in to it and let me know right?"

"That is correct" said North calmly but he lent slightly on the table for support. "I have been working on something so we can have a photo shoot together later this week and..."

"And it never crossed your mind to give Zangief a call and say I could do his photo shoot?" snapped Jack taking a step towards North "Have you become so possessive of me that you no longer care about my opinions and choices?"

"NO! Its not like that! I just..." but North words died in his throat at the sight of tears filling Jack's eyes.

"Just didn't want to share me. Those were the words you gave Zangief" Jack sighed angrily as he ran his fingers though his hair "Do you know how angry I am with you right now? After all those talks about things being my choice and how you guys would not get possessive over me"

"I'm sorry Jack. I truly am, I really believed it was for the best as I do not rate Zangief creations very highly" said North looking down at the laptop "But you are right, it was your choice not mine to make"

"Zangief's outfits are not that bad North! Sure their no were near as good as yours but...I don't know what to think. All I know is, is that I really dislike you right now"

North's heart gave a painful thump as he gasped and looked up at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Jack, please! I am sorry!"

"I know you are North but whats to stop you from doing this again?" said Jack as he looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at his oldest lover in fear he would just back down and forgive him.

"Why don't you punish him?" said Bunny placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack blinked, he had forgotten that Bunny was in the same room as he looked up and saw Bunny's wicked smirk.

"What do you mean "Punish"?" snapped North, wanting the other man to mind his own business.

"Well the way I see it, if Jack punishes you, it would certainly make you stop and think before you do something as stupid as this again. Plus punishing you, would make the two of you square again, and there won't be any of these hard feeling towards each other. Don't you agree Jack?" said Bunny as he looked between Jack and North. Jack nodded in agreement, if punishing North made things right between them he would gladly do it.

"And what do you suggest for this punishment? A spanking?" said North his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Nah mate, you would enjoy that too much. No I suggest is this. You sit there with you hands firmly on the table. You not allowed to touch yourself or anyone else as I take Jack here on this table in fount of you"

Jack flushed brightly while all the color drained from North's face. He had been greatly upset when he had seen Jack sucking on Bunny's cock. The thought of watching Bunny take Jack in fount of him and not being aloud to touch him was to much.

"No"

"Then here is the alternative. You don't have any form of intimacy until after the event" smiled Bunny as he watched North get even paler. It was a good month before the event which meant going with out for that long. For any normal man that would be hard but not to difficult. But to North who had just reawaken to the pleasures of sex, it was a really long time to hold back.

"Bunny stop it! Your getting out of line!" snapped Jack "That's too mean a punishment and this doesn't concern you"

"Really Jack? Because if any of us get out of line, you can bet this guy would be the first in line to put that person in their place" said Bunny firmly "He would do the same to any of us in a heart beat, ain't that right North?"

North growled underneath his breath but did not meet either Bunny or Jack's eyes, knowing Bunny was right. He had been very close to doing it to Bunny after seeing him with Jack in the kitchen but decided against it as Bunny had already pointed out his own possessives over Jack.

Jack sighed and rubbed his head "Then lets make this fair then. If you take me now, you have to give up one of your weekend days to North, so we can have that photo shoot"

"WHAT? Why do I have to go with out?" snapped Bunny as North chuckled from his seat.

"Because its fair and your not really in a place to punish North considering your almost as bad as he is for being possessive. If you fucking me in fount of North is his punishment then yours is that you lose a day with me"

Bunny groaned under his breath and rubbed his eyes, this wasn't how it was meant to go. He had big plans for his weekend with Jack, but he also really wanted to put North in his place.

"Then again, I can still do most of what I plan to do with him in one day and then Jack can have his photo shoot with North and get paid for it. We both get what we want this way" he thought as he turned to Jack.

"Ok Jack. We'll punish North now, and next weekend he can have one of my day's with you. That all right with you North?"

North bit his lip and growled again, clutching the table angrily. He didn't really have much of a choice, if he was to win Jack's favor again he would have to take this punishment. He also really wanted to do this photo shoot with Jack. It was going to be epic, he had hired the warehouse and scenery and everything.

"Lets get it over with!" he snapped, slamming both his hands on the table for Jack and Bunny to see. Bunny smirked as he walked around Jack to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the boy's jaw and neck as his fingers thumbed with Jack's trousers. Jack's rested his hand on Bunny's face, but his eyes were on North. Bunny must have noticed this as he suddenly spun Jack around to face him, as he lent down and plundered Jack's mouth with his own. Jack gripped Bunny's shirt tightly as he moaned in to the kiss, feeling Bunny's tongue map every inch of his mouth. He used his arms to pick Jack up and place him on to the table. He pushed him gently on to the table and tugged down Jack's trousers and pants, showing his erected cock the twitched from the cold air. North moaned as he looked at Jack's cock, pale and narrow pressing against Jack's stomach.

"Would you like me to suck you off first Jackie?" asked Bunny as he ran one of his finger's down Jack's shaft. Jack quickly glanced at North, looking at the man's longing face and shook his head. Bunny tutted as he went over to one of the kitchen junk drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured the clear lotion on to his hand and placed the bottle on the side, as he walked back over to Jack. Jack was lightly jerking himself off and playing with one of his nipple's though his t-shirt, all the while looking at North, his bright blue eyes turning indigo with lust. Bunny saw that North's hands were twitching, he really wanted to take Jack in to his arms.

"Open up Jackie" said Bunny as he watched Jack spread his legs widely and lifting his hips. Jack let out a slight moan as Bunny's cold wet finger probed his entrance, teasing it before pushing the digit in. Bunny quickly added a second finger, moving them in a scissor like fashion to stretch Jack's tunnel, so he wouldn't hurt him when he put his cock in. He looked up at Jack and let out a small sigh of annoyance when he saw the boy was looking at North. The table was creaking under North hard grip, his arms shaking were he was fighting the urge not to touch the pale beauty in fount of him. He was biting the inside of his cheek clearly not wanting to let out any sounds to let his know how much this was torturing him. Bunny used his free hand to jerk Jack closer to him by his ankle,drawing Jack's attention back to him.

"Look at me Jack, ONLY at me" said Bunny as he took his free hand off of Jack and undid his flies of his jeans and pulled out his cock.

"Bunny! You haven't stretched him enough, you'll hurt him!" snapped North as he watched Bunny remove his lubed hand and covered his cock with it.

"I know what I'm doing North. I'm going to take this nice and slow, besides the amount of times you and I have taken him, he should be use to it by now" North continued to glare at Bunny, as he lined up his cock with Jack's entrance. Bunny rubbed the head of his cock around the puckered hole making Jack wiggle and thrust, wanting the large appendage inside of him.

"Bunny! Bunny! Please" he moaned looking up pleadingly at the green eyed vet. Bunny smiled as he leaned down and kissed Jack, sucking on the boy's tongue as he pushed his cock fully in to him. Jack let out a loud moan as he arched his body, pressing it against Bunny's, as his body tingled all over. Bunny mentally counted to twenty in his head before he start to move his hips slightly. He wanted to bang Jack on the table so hard that it would break, but he wanted to prolong North punishment as well. He had no doubt that North would get him back for this later, so he might as well get as much pleasure out of this as possible. He made small thrusts as he continued to kiss Jack's mouth, openly dueling their tongues for North to see. Jack's cheeks were now flushed as he started to pant and moan.

"Bunny, fuck me, fuck me really hard ok" Jack moaned as he tried to lift his hips to met Bunny's.

"Can't do that Jack. Tooth already chewed us out for pounding your gorgeous arse already"

"Don't care, I want you...need you to fuck me" cried Jack as he thrashed about on the table trying to get some friction, as Bunny rolled his balls in his hand as he continued his small gentle thrusts. Because of Jack's movements his t-shirt had rolled up and now exposed his chest, his nipples now hard nubs. North felt the urge to bang his head against the table, this was madding; here was Jack flushed, panting, hard and horny in fount of him and he could do nothing. He would give anything to touch Jack even if it was just with his mouth. He could lick on the shell of the boy's ear, suck on his Adam's apple, suck,lick, tease his nipples, cover his belly in light kisses before finally taking Jack hard cock in to his mouth to suck it dry. Yet all he could do was watch as Jack begged Bunny to take him, his hands gripping the table til his knuckles were white to stop him from touching. His own cock pressing hard against his trousers, weeping heavily, begging to thrust itself in to the warm, handsome, sexy boy in fount of it. Bunny, deciding he had teased North and Jack enough, lifted Jack's legs over his shoulders and pushed himself deeper in to Jack, hitting his prostate, making the boy scream.

"There! That's it! Fuck, shit keep going, oh god" Jack cried out as he pushed himself up to keep up with Bunny's movements.

"Christ Jackie! Why are you still so tight? I think North need to builds you a toy to keep in your ass, so your always ready for us...for me"

North let out a growl as he sent a heated glare at the man thrusting in to Jack, slamming his fist down on the table, making Jack jump. Jack looked at North,blue eyes were filled with longing and lust as he licked his lips, pouting them out to be kissed. North lent forward to kiss those sweet lips, but Bunny grabbed Jack's face, forcing him to turn back to him as he kissed him hard as his eyes sent North a warning. Hands off. North snarled as he slumped back in to his seat as Bunny pumped Jack's cock in to orgasm.

"Cum for me Jackie, my Jackie, cum" Bunny panted as he pulled at Jack's penis, loving the desperate look on Jack's face. Jack arched, snapping his head back as he released in to Bunny's hand. Jack clinched his muscles around Bunny's cock, pushing the man over the edge making him cum deep inside of him. Bunny pulled Jack up to him, hugging him tightly, rubbing his back and cooing in to his ear.

"You were great Jackie" said Bunny as he pulled out of Jack, his cum leaking on to the table. "Now why don't you try and cheer up the old blow hard for me"

Bunny kissed Jack's forehead as the boy turned around to North, the older man stretching out his arms.

"Your not allowed to touch him North remember? Or do I have to get you a pair of handcuffs?" said Bunny as he placed his own cock back in to his pants. North lowered his arms as Jack climbed in to his lap. Jack covered his face with kisses but avoid his lips as his fingers undid his shirt. He was breathing heavily now as Jack ran his hands over his belly, his sweet tongue lapping at his nipples, making them hard. He wanted to hold Jack, push him down on to his cock and keep him in his arms but instead he held his chair tightly as the beautiful boy teased him relentlessly. Bunny stood a slight distance away to give them some privacy but was close by should North forget himself and take over. He heard North give a pleasant gasp as Jack undid his trouser and released his straining hard cock.

"Do you love me North?" Jack asked quietly, resting his head on North's shoulder as his hand caressed his swollen penis.

"Yes Jack, I love you very much, you drive me to such madness. Please Jack, forgive me and let me hold you again" North pleaded, his lips just brushing against Jack's forehead. Bunny went to move and snatch Jack away but Jack cupped North's face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Cover me in your cum North and I'll forgive you" said Jack as he rubbed his body against North's , his cock trapped against their bodies. Jack wrapped his arms around North's shoulders as he pushed himself deep in to North's lap, his own cock becoming aroused again, it pressing against North's own.

"Oh Jack, my beautiful Snowflake. I love you, love you" North moaned as he thrust his hips up to Jack.

"Love you too, love you so much!" said Jack as he buried his face in to North's neck as he wrapped his hands around both his and North's cocks. "Together North, lets cum together"

North gave a wordless scream as his semen splattered over Jack and himself. Seeing Jack covered in his cum made North groan as he lifted Jack back on to the table.

"North?" moaned Jack as the older man knelt in fount of him. North pushed Jack's legs apart and took his cock in to his mouth, and started to suck really hard making Jack buck. "North! Too much ,oohhh so good! Oh fuck, your milking me"

Bunny could not stomach anymore as he stalked to his own room. North was forgiven and now he had to give up one of his day's with Jack as his own punishment. He was not looking forward to that, but what better way to get his mind off of it by planning his date with his Jackie. North's tongue lavished Jack's cock, lapping up the pre-cum. Because of the force of North's sucking Jack cum again, North greedily drinking it down.

"You taste as wonderful as always my dear Snowflake" said North as he stood up and gathered Jack in his arms. Jack was limp in his arms but snuggled his face in to North's chest, as North held him tightly. "Come my sweet Snowflake, I'll carry you to bed and take you back to yours in the morning so you can get ready for school ok?"

"Ok..North...love you" mumbled Jack as North carried him upstairs.

"I love you too Jack. More then you know"

**-Page Break- **

Sandy threw his papers in the air and clenched his fists in frustration. Damn his agent! What was he thinking? His agent had entered him in some contest of drawing or painting the seven deadly sins. You did not have to do all seven but the picture had to at least have two. He could do lust easily with Jack as his subject but what else could he do? His phone beeped showing that he had a text message but he really did not want to know. Both North and Bunny had told him their versions of what happened the other night, both upset with the other, which was upsetting in it self as they were such good friends. Also Tooth had been texting him about her feelings over Jack and how she had been made to feel left out before. Sandy sighed, his friends were quite a handful and really need to get together and make up. Sandy's stomach grumbled loudly, making Sandy clutch his tummy in pain. He really could not think on an empty stomach. He walked over to his refrigerator, looked inside and found a slice of cake. Sandy blinked at the chocolate cake and then smiled widely. It was fantastic! He had to get Jack's permission first and maybe Tooth's as well for Friday night, that way they could all join in. He quickly text them his idea with the instruction not to tell North and Bunny about the idea. He'd tell them later once he had gotten permission from Jack and Tooth first. Tooth text back an ok as did Jack, Sandy smiled, this was going to be great. He started to write a list, ice cream, cakes, fruit, honey, chocolate sauce and whipped cream, lots and lots of whipped cream.

To be continued...

Next Chapter: desert ala Jack and the four lovers and Photo shoot in Wonderland. You'll get this chapter quicker the more reviews I get. So please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Just Text Me

By End Of Grace

Chapter 11

Jack woke up to a bright beam of light shining in his face. He wanted to turn around, but North's arm was curled around him, and the larger man was holding him against him. North was snoring gently in his ear, his beard tickling his back. Jack wiggled against him, trying to loosen North's hold as he tried to peer at the clock on the far wall. It had just gone eight and North should be getting up soon as he had to get his store ready for opening.

"He did say about taking me home...maybe he'll do it before opening or maybe even ask Bunny to run me back before he goes in to work" thought Jack as he snuggled back down in to the bed and North. Half an hour later an alarm rang out making the larger man groan as he turned over and slammed his hand over the clock to turn it off. North glared at the clock for a moment, turned back round to kiss Jack on his forehead before he got out of bed. He picked up some clean underwear and trousers as he walked in to his on suite bathroom. Jack stayed curled up in the bed for a while longer enjoying the warmth before he decided to stretch out and get up. He looked around the floor for his clothes and started to think it would be a good idea to leave some clean clothes around here for times like this. As he picked up his trousers he saw North's drawing pad on his dresser, he had never really looked inside but knew North would not mind. He flipped thought some of the pages and smiled at some of the designs and read some of North's notes beside them. Then he got to his pictures and felt his cheeks redden, as he looked at the naked pictures of himself. He had been drawn is several positions, many with toys in various places. He almost dropped the book looking at a picture of him with a cock ring at the tip of his cock with a cord tied to the two nipple rings he was wearing, pulling them as his cock was only semi erect. There was another picture of him tied down on his knees with his arms behind his back with something like a pump over his cock, milking him as he sucked on someone's, most likely North's, penis. Jack was deeply engrossed in the sketch pad that he did not hear North come back in to the room. North was drying his beard when he saw Jack standing naked, blushing brightly as he looked though his drawings. North chuckled quietly to himself as he dropped his towel and readjusted his belt. He walked up behind Jack and placed his hand's around Jack's waist making the young man jump.

"See something you like Jack?" asked North as he too looked down at the book.

"North...I...um...didn't think you would mind me seeing and..."

"I don't mind Jack, not at all, but tell me which one of my pictures have got you so flustered?"

Jack flipped back to the picture of the rings and cord "This one...looks a bit to painful for me."

"Oh? You think so? That is shame" North rumbled in his ear, his large hands coming up Jack's chest and pinching the nipples in between his fingers. He rolled and twisted them until they were hard as Jack moved against him trying not to moan as his cock started to rise.

"Nipples are very rubbery Jack and can take quite a bit of weight. And you should know well by now how quickly pain can become pleasure" said North as he pulled Jack's nipples hard, pulling and holding them as Jack cried out. Jack was about to tell North to stop but the older man started to rub and twist the pulled nipples, a pleasant feeling came from them as well as pain making him moan.

North laughed as he released one of the nipples and cupped Jack's erection.

"You see Jack, if cord keeps your nipples and cock like that your Dom is free to play with other areas of your body, to bring you more pleasure yes?"

"North...please" Jack moaned as he bucked himself in to North's hand. North smiled as he licked the shell of Jack's ear and nuzzled his neck. Jack turned to face him, his cheeks flush pink and blue eyes filled with pleasure and pleading as he kissed him. It wasn't enough for North, as he pushed his tongue in to Jack's mouth, almost robbing him of breath as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. As they broke apart for air, Jack gripped at North's shoulders as his legs slightly gave way as he panted for breath, North drawing pad on the floor at his feet where he had dropped it. North was panting hard too, his mind conflicted over the many things he wanted to do to the beautiful youth in his arms over their time limit with the fact that Jack had school and needed to walk.

"Go and sit on the bed Jack. Put on a little show for me, while I'll draw you"

Jack whimpered as he tried to press himself against North, wanting the man to take out his large cock and fuck him like crazy, but North gently pushed him away and pointed to the bed. Jack pouted and wiggled his butt cutely as he climbed on the bed, smirking when he heard North groan. North leant down and picked up his book from where Jack had dropped it and quickly grabbed a pen from atop of the dresser. Damn it! The boy was out to drive him mad, he was sure of it. He sat down on a chair and looked over at the bed and gulped as he watched Jack spread his legs and started to bring himself off.

"Yes" he thought "to madness. The things I want to do to you Jack, the things I could teach you"

He shook all those thoughts away and started to draw, only now and again looking up at Jack, as he posed on the bed.

Jack looked at the intense look on North's face and smiled, he liked it when North become focused on his work, it gave his blue eyes a strangle but wonderful glow. He spread his legs further so North could see his puckered hole as well, as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave it a tug. North bit his lip and tried to ignore Jack's moans as he sketched him. It would be a terribly rough drawing but his hands were shaking to much for a good one. He had done the basic outline and was now on to the details making sure he would leave Jack's face for last.

"Jack, try and rest yourself up slightly so I can see your face. I want to see your face when you release"

Jack groaned at North's request as he pushed himself up by his arms and rested slightly on on of his elbows so North could see everything. Nervously he raised one of his hands to his nipple and gave it a pull. He gasped at the strange sensation as he rolled it in between his fingers. North was right, his nipples were very sensitive and the pain and pleasure seemed to be the same. He continued to play with it as he pulled on his cock, he was so close now. North looked up from his drawing and inhaled sharply as he watched Jack play with himself. He went back and to sketching quickly, ideas filling his head, making his own cock started to twitch.

"North...I'm almost...North can I? Please? I really want too..." panted Jack as he jerked his shaft harder and harder, twisting and pulling at his nipple.

"Go on Jack" said North holding his pad steady as he looked up again "I'm ready...now...cum"

Thick cum splatted up from his cock and covered Jack's chest and face as he called out North's name. Jack slumped forward panting heavily as North put down his pad and walked over to the bed. He gently tilted Jack's face upwards and licked the cum off his chin.

"Delicious as always but now you have to get yourself cleaned up before I take you back home"

"Yeah...just a second. Still feeling slightly light-headed"

North nodded as he straighten up and walked towards his bedroom door. "Once you are all cleaned up and dress come down to breakfast yes? Growing boy like you needs his energy"

Jack laughed as he flopped down on to the bed "Sure North, what ever you say"

North laughed as well as he left the room and almost walked straight in to Bunny, who looked annoyed.

"Ah, Bunny! You scared me" said North clutching his chest as he stepped back. Bunny also took a step back and leant against the wall, still glaring at North.

"Sorry about that Mate, I was just coming to check up on you since you and Jackie weren't up yet. Any reason why Jack is being so loud this morning?"

"No, no reason. He was putting on a small display for me is all. For drawing. Now I'm going to make us some breakfast and then take Jack home"

"You've got a shop to open up North, so why don't I take the boy back? Its on my way to work. Unless your getting possessive again?"

North snorted and growled under his breath "Look who is talking? How long have you really stood here, listening to Jack's cry of release? Who can not wait to snatch him out of my arms?"

Bunny raised his hands up in a defensive gesture "Hey I was only offering to help based on what happened the week before remember? When you bought him back from Manny's club?"

North slumped forward, the fight leaving him as he looked over at his friend all apologetic.

"Sorry my friend, I did not mean to accuse you. I told Jack that I would run him back but if you really wish too then it is problem"

Bunny not wanting to come across as possessive to give North an excuse to punish him back after last night shook his head and joined North in the kitchen for breakfast. As Bunny started the coffee, North went to work on the toast and setting the table.

"Bunny what day are you planning to take Jack on a date?" asked North causally as he put the first round of toast on the table.

"Sunday, its not really a date per say, I was going to get him to help me at the clinic with the animals. After that dinner and a hotel. I'll be needing a few things as well" said Bunny as he handed North a slip of paper.

"I hope its not new dress, I won't be able to make it in time" said North as he read the paper, stoking his beard "Does not seem to be a problem...do you really need that much chocolate?"

"What can I say I have a sweet tooth" smirked Bunny as he placed the cups on the table. "So what your photo shoot going to be about? You seemed to be really busy getting it all set up, don't think I haven't noticed all that new camera gear you've bought"

North let out a roaring laugh "It is a great photo shoot. One I will charge people to see, make more money for Jack that way. Speaking of Jack, do you mind if I borrow the "Alice" dress?"

"The dress? Yeah sure, but I thought cross dressing wasn't really your thing?"

"Its not, but its important for photo shoot. JACK! BREAKFAST!" shouted North as the white haired boy ran down the stairs.

"Thanks North, Morning Bunny" said Jack as he walked up to the vet and kissed him on the cheek. He went to walk away but Bunny grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in to a deeper kiss. Jack moaned in to the kiss as he rested his hands on Bunny's chest. North glared angrily as he slammed the butter down hard making Jack and Bunny jump.

"Toast is getting cold" he muttered as he sat down, bunny glaring back did the same. Jack smiled as he took the sit between them and buttered a bit of toast. Breakfast was eaten in silence while North and Bunny played tootsie with Jack under the table. An hour later North was taking Jack back to his apartment.

"So when are we going to do our photo shoot North?" asked Jack as he undid his seat belt as North pulled up against the pavements.

"Its going to be this Saturday Jack, you have work?" asked North as undid his own belt and followed Jack up to his apartment.

"Yeah, I have an early shift, so I have the afternoon and evening free. You know you don't have to come up to my place North. Don't you have to open your shop?"

"I can open a bit later and I thought I'll give you a lift to school, save you on bus fare, As for the shop, toys at the moment are moving slowly, Christmas is my busiest time of year"

"While you other business is busy all year?" laughed Jack as he let North in to his apartment. He quickly picked up his mail and grimace at the one that looked like a bill. North looked around Jack's apartment while Jack read his mail.

"Its so small you could fit most of my workshop in here, surly Jack deserves better" he thought.

"North, I'm going to quickly shower and change ok? Please make your self at home" sad Jack pointing to the small kitchenette. North waited until Jack was in the shower before poking around a bit more. Although Jack clearly took care of the place, North could see the cracks in the walls appearing and the dodgy wiring that was hanging in the kitchen gave him pause for concern. He spotted the bill Jack had folded up to the side and read it.

"What?" he thought "That much for this small dump?"

North thought back to what Tooth had said about Jack's money situation. If Jack didn't have to pay these bills he could concentrate on his school work and work less hours. He had an idea, of course he would have to speak to the others first before bring it up with Jack. Sandy would not mind and Tooth would be ok as long as she kept her Friday night. His biggest obstetrical would be Bunny. Bunny would like the idea, but only on his terms, and no doubt make certain demands on or of Jack.

"Aster" he thought, Bunny was his oldest friends and he care for the man deeply almost live a brother. North hated the air between them at the moment and wanted to get things back to the way they were before they both started seeing Jack as theirs. There was not anyone he could really talk to about this except Sandy. So he quickly sent him a text message telling him about last night and about his idea. Jack came out of the shower, damp but dressed and still drying his hair. North tried not to look guilty at snooping as he put the bill back down.

"Sorry North, I hope I didn't keep you waiting" said Jack as he picked up his bag.

"Nice place you have here Jack" he said as Jack smiled up at him as he started to go though his school bag, changing his books over.

"Yeah, its really good. Its right by the main road that has most of the bus routes on it. Also its right close to the supermarket."

"Very good bonuses, but wouldn't you like more space?"

"Yeah but...this all I can afford on my budget. Beside its not like I'm here that often any more" smirked Jack, North blushed and smiled back.

"Indeed"

**-Page Break-**

After a steamy make out session in North's car Jack slowly walked to class feeling slightly down. He had gone to North's last night just to have it out with the older man, not for it to cause North and Bunny to semi fall out. And the that whole punishment thing that he did in fount of North really was not his thing. He rather just withhold sex not play games like that. What up set him most was the fact he was the course of North and Bunny's friendship being on the rocks. His phone vibrated in his pocket telling him he had a text. It was Sandy.

"_I know what happened this weekend with North and Bunny. Both have text me their side of the story. How are you doing?_"

Jack sighed, did they have to get Sandy involved. _"They really angry with each other, I want to help but I think I'll make things worse"_

"_They need to learn how to share, up for it? I have Tooth's permission for this Friday"_

"_What do you have planned?" _

Sandy sent him another text detailing his plan in details and asking Jack if he was up to handling all four of them. Jack was blushing brightly saying it was fine as long as he wasn't up to late as he had work early the next day as well as a photo shot with North. Sandy responded that Jack was to come to his straight away on Friday and Jack would leave with Tooth that evening, as she would take him to work the following morning. Bunny and North would be there and he and Tooth will speak to them and sort things out. Jack feeling a lot happier went to class and started to wish it was Friday already.

Later in the week Sandy went to North's shop, to check up on him and Bunny as well as purchase some items. North was on the phone as he entered the toy shop. The older man waved his greeting as he continued to speak on the phone.

"Yes, I want all the scenery up. You can do that? That would be wonderful and...yes I'll e-mail you the layout I want. Yes, yes, this Saturday afternoon, yes. Thank you, yes, bye bye. Hello Sandy! Nice to see you. How can I help you?"

Sandy smiled as he quickly typed on his phone "Hello North. How are things between you and Bunny?"

North sighed "To tell the truth my friend we are avoiding each other. The atmosphere between us is very stormy"

"That's too bad. You two really need to learn how to share Jack"

"I can share Jack. At least with the four of you...its just when others seem interested that I get upset" argued North, as if this was a reasonable argument. Sandy simply shook his head and typed on his phone.

"Actually North I do need something from you"

"Oh? From out the back?"

Sandy nodded and typed out his list as he blushed and showed it to North. North reached for his glasses and read out the list.

"Lube, small vibrator for anus, a round ball mouth gag, four handcuffs, a camera and two cock rings. This is quite heavy stuff for you Sandy. When do you need it for? Jack is booked up for the weekend and you know he's at Tooth's on Friday"

Sandy simply smiled and tapped the side of his nose telling North politely to mind his business. North chuckled as he nodded and handed the phone back to his friend.

"Aright my friend, I'll get the items for you and even throw in friends discount. What ever your doing I hope you'll give me details latter on how it goes, maybe even let me see the pictures?"

Sandy nods his head as he promised North to tell him all about it, while the older man placed his items in a brown bag for him. Sandy left North's shop smiling madly, he really could not wait for Friday.

It was early Friday evening when Bunny entered the shop after along day at the centre. He was slightly upset as he had to put down a dog that was on its last legs and his elderly owner had been heartbroken over it. The place was quite as he entered and hung up his coat and slammed down his keys.

"Rough day?"

Bunny looked up at North, who looked concerned and quickly turned away. "Yeah, had to put a dog down"

"Ah..the really hard part of the job. Beer?" said North pointing towards the kitchen.

Bunny shook his head as he headed towards the stairs."To tell you the truth mate, I just want to have a shower and chill"

"Aster, we have to speak, we must speak about Jack" said North running his hand though his hair.

"There is nothing to talk about" Bunny snapped as he paused on the step, not looking at his friend.

"Aster! We both love Jack. I know its harder for you because of your..."

"Shut up!" Bunny snarled "I love Jack as a male. I'm...you know"

"HA! You love Jack you say but you can't even admit to yourself that your gay" mocked North who was now angry after a week of walking on egg shells around the vet.

"I am not! I only love Jack! At least I'm a deviant like you, putting him on display like you do" said Bunny, knowing he could not talk, as he had Jack cross dress as well as play with toys.

"You think my love for Jack is wrong because of what I do with him?" frowned North before he smiled evilly "Or is the real reason because you are jealous? I'm a better lover for him, give him great pleasure. Not confuse him for a girl that never real"

"You son of a..." snapped Bunny as he came back down the stair. Both men stopped in their tracks as both of their phones went off at the same time.

"That's Sandy's ringtone" said Bunny shortly as he continued to glare at North who nodded as he pulled out his phone.

"Mine as well. Why would Sandy send a message to both of us unless..." North read the message, frowned and snapped his phone shut as he looked up at Bunny, grabbing his coat.

"Jack is in trouble! He's at Sandy's place"

"We'll take my car, its in the fount" said Bunny as he followed the older man out. Bunny barely stuck to the speed limits as he drove around the town to get to Sandy's apartment. Both men ran up the stairs and banged on the door, panting for breath. The door swung open and there stood Tooth who gave them both a small smile as she let them in.

"Tooth! What's going on?" asked Bunny as he took off his coat. "Wasn't Jack meant to be with you?"

"Sandy asked if he could borrow Jack for an hour or two. Sandy! North and Bunny are here" said Tooth as she took her chair in the living room. Sandy came from down his hall from his kitchen, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he was sporting a rather large erection in his trousers.

"Sandy? What is going on? Is Jack alright?" asked North as he looked around the room for the white haired youth.

"Jack is...well...he's physically...no...um...he's in good hands right Sandy?" said Tooth, blushing brightly as the blond man smiled and nodded his head, as he gestured for the two men to sit down.

"Alright you two what is going on?" asked Bunny as he leant against the wall while North sat on the edge of an armchair.

"We wanted to talk to the two of you. You both text Sandy on Monday about North's possessiveness over Jack, and both of your punishments with him. Is this right Bunny?"

"Yeah, not that is anything to be concern you two about it? It's all sorted now"

"Not when its still effecting yours and North's friendship" Sandy typed on his phone for Tooth to read out for him. "Jack was really upset that you too had fallen out over him"

Both North and Bunny both looked uncomfortable as they tried to avoid each other's gaze. Sandy shook his head in annoyance and looked at Tooth to continue.

"You guys, we all love Jack and Jack loves us, but this means we've got to share him. Not fight over him or try and make anyone else look bad. We've talked to Jack about it and we've come up with a basic timetable. I'll have him Friday nights, Sandy can have one of the week nights as his while you two can either split the weekends or take it in turns to have him for that whole time. Of course there will be things like events and there is also Jamie to consider as well. What do you think?"

"I'm all for that Toothy if Bunny is?" said North as he looked at his friend. Bunny looked away and scowled, before turning back to Sandy and Tooth.

"What if someone gets possessive again or upsets thing? How are we going to deal with that?"

"Jack has said anyone who the new set up or starts thinking of him as theirs is going to get the silent treatment. Namely he will cease communication with the person concerned and avoids them completely until he or she show remorse for their actions. None of us are to interfere with the punishment of the other and must learn to share Jack equally. What do you say Bunny?" typed Sandy on his phone, this time North reading it out. Bunny looked like he was struggling to except the new conditions when he sighed and unfolded his arms and looked at North.

"Sorry for acting like such an arse Mate" he muttered as he held his hand out for North to take, which the older man did with a large smile.

"Me too my friend. No more fighting over Jack, only loving him"

"Now that is all settled! Why don't we have something sweet?" said Tooth as she and Sandy made their way to the kitchen.

"Hang on you two, you said Jack was in trouble" said Bunny as he followed them, North quickly behind him.

"He is, in a good way, see" smiled Tooth as she stepped to the side for the two men to look. Both they jaws dropped at the sight. Jack, naked as the day he was born, handcuffed to the table spread eagle style with a ball gag in his mouth and a vibrator humming in his rear. His erected cock was being held by two cock rings and his pale skin was covered is cream and various sauces and fruits.

"Looks good enough to eat doesn't he?" smiled Sandy holding up his phone as he kissed Jack on the forehead.

"You said it Sandy" smiled Bunny as he picked up a strawberry and ran it up Jack's leg, causing the boy to tremble at the wet sensation, before popping it in to his mouth.

"Indeed Sandy, you must have worked really hard on this masterpiece" said North as he picked up an apple slice and dipped it in to Jack's belly button were Sandy had pour a large amount of honey.

"Everyone better brush their teeth well tonight" said Tooth as she took as cream covered grape from Jack's nipple. Jack tried to move but any movement he made, made the vibrator go deeper in to him pressing against his prostate, sending pleasure though him. Also his skin was now very sensitive, so each touch was causing him to moan, as his lovers continued to eat the fruit slowly off of him. They trailed each piece against his skin before eating it and making light conversation to prolong their treat. Sandy went to his freezer and pulled out a couple of small pots and showed them to his friends, who all nodded in agreement.

"I'll have strawberry please Sandy, over his chest please" said Tooth as Sandy scooped out some of the ice cream and placed it over Jack's nipples. Jack let out a small scream as the cold object touched him and started to shake his head, looking pleadingly at North but the older man shook his head back with a smile.

"Some Chocolate and...vanilla Bunny?" asked North as he cupped Jack's aching balls, rolling them in his hand, making Jack whimper with need.

"Sounds about right to me North, pass it over Sandy we'll do it so you can do your own" said Bunny as Sandy picked up his favourite flavour mint and placed a few scoops of the ice cream on Jack's navel while North and Bunny covered Jack's cock and thighs with their flavours.

"Are we going to use spoons?" asked Tooth watching the ice cream slowly started to melt. Sandy shook his head as he quickly grabbed a camera and took a few pictures.

"I agree with Sandy, spoons would be to hard against Jack's skin so..." said North as he leant down and licked the ice cream off of Jack' s thigh. Jack was panting now and was trying to thrust his hips but was held down by Sandy who started to lick, nibble and kiss Jack's tummy as he licked up his own ice cream. Soon Jack felt all four tongues and lips on him driving him crazy, his cock was throbbing. Bunny smiled at the sweet pleading noises coming from Jack, he stood up and picked up the arousal can of cream and walked round to the head of the table.

"Tooth, be a doll and undo Jack's gag for me?"

Tooth looked a little confused but did as Bunny asked as the vet tilted his head back and squirted a large amount of the cream in to his mouth. Once the gag had been removed, he leant down and kissed Jack, pushing both his tongue and the cream in to Jack's willing mouth, cream dribbling down the sides. When they broke apart for air, Bunny wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"How you feeling Jackie? Feeling really good? Or should we turn Sandy's toy up a bit?"

Sandy smirked, mint ice cream dripped from his chin as he reached for the control and put it to the next setting. Almost painful pleasure flowed though Jack's body as the vibrator pressed against him as North's mouth sucked his ball sac.

"I feel...fu...I feel...North no more...I need to..." panted Jack his thoughts everywhere as North and Sandy continue their assault. Tooth picked up a few bits of left over fruit and leant over Jack's face beside Bunny's.

"Hungry sweetie?" she asked him holding the fruit between her fingers. Jack nodded and stretched his neck slightly to try and reach it. Tooth teased him by running the fruit along his body, face and lips before letting him have it.

"Now what do we do?" asked Bunny as Tooth continued to tease Jack. North gave one last swipe of his tongue over Jack's throbbing cock before standing up and looked at Sandy. The golden hair man smiled and pointed to the sink. There was a clear bowl with four small sponges and a bar of soap.

"Tooth, no more please! I need to cum! My cock is really hurting" moaned Jack as he looked up pleadingly at Tooth, who smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes, slightly worried.

"You not enjoying this Jack?" she asked quickly looking up at the three men who looked concerned.

"I am, I just haven't been in cock rings for this long and I need to cum, please let me!" begged Jack, thrusting his hips upwards and wiggling against the table. Sandy nodded as North reached over and pulled the rings off, and gave Jack's cock a gentle pull as the boy released over himself. North licked some of the cum off of his fingers "Hmm sweetest thing I've had all night"

Jack gave a weak laugh "I think you taste buds are broken North if you think that"

Tooth and Bunny undid Jack's handcuffs, as North took out the vibrator, while Sandy filled the bowl with warm water and bought it over to the table. Jack sat up slightly when he saw everyone grab a sponge.

"Shouldn't we move this to the bathroom or something?" he asked as they lathered up their sponges and took their placed at either side of the table.

"Sandy's bathroom is a bit too small for this Jackie and the only other room we could use it the bedroom" explained Bunny as he took Jack's leg and ran the sponge down it, wiping away the mess.

"And that we're saving till your all nice and clean" said Tooth as she clean his chest off. Jack flushed brightly but knew better then to ask what was coming next.

"You know I could just quickly get in to the shower and clean myself off"

"We want to do this Jack, let us take care of you" said North placing a small kiss on Jack's foot.

North and Sandy helped clean him off and the grabbed some small towels to dry him. Once he was dry Jack raised his hands up to Sandy, who quickly stepped forward and picked Jack up and carried him in to his room, the others coming in from behind. Sandy placed Jack on the bed, tousled his hair and gently kissed his lips. Jack hummed happily and smiled back at the blonde man and look expectingly at the others.

"Ok, so how are we doing this?" asked Bunny as he started to unbutton his shirt slightly. Sandy grinned and pointed to Tooth, who was blushing brightly.

"Err...I have something I asked North for a while back. I want to use it, while Jack brings you three off"

"What something? I don't remember you ask...AH That Something!" smirked North causing Tooth to blush even further. "Would you like some help getting it on Toothy?"

"Please North. Bunny, Sandy can you make sure Jack is still lose for me?" said Tooth letting her skirt slid to the floor as she handed North her bag. Bunny went over to Sandy's bed, quickly kissing Jack on the mouth while Sandy got the lube from his dresser.

"You alright about this Jackie? Say the word and this all stops" said Bunny seriously as he ran his hand thought Jack's hair.

"I'm fine Bunny, I want to do this, its getting me quite hot to tell the truth" smiled Jack his heart beating with anticipation.

"Ok then mate, but like I said, say the word and it stops"

"But what is the word? You haven't told me"

Bunny groaned and shook his head "You've been around North to long. Ok Jack the Safe word is cookie you got that? So how are we doing this Sandy?"

Sandy pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed the lube to Bunny. Sandy typed out his message while Bunny lubed up his fingers.

"The three of us will stand at the end of the bed while Jack sucks one of us off while giving hand jobs to the other two. He may change the order if he wishes" read Sandy messaged as Bunny pushed Jack around to his fount so his naked butt was high in the air. His hole glistened from all ready used lube from the toy, but Bunny knew from experience just because Jack was loose a few minutes ago does not mean his loose now. He circled around the hole with his finger before pushing it in, making Jack gasp. Bunny soon added another finger as Sandy sat on the bed in fount of Jack, cupped the boy's face and bought him up to kiss him. Jack sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Sandy's shoulders as their tongues danced in each others mouth. Bunny was having to lean on to the bed now to thrust his fingers in to Jack's tight hole, and trail kisses over the youth neck and shoulders. There was a tap on Sandy and Bunny's shoulder's, making all three of them look up at the older man.

"Tooth is ready now, are you Jack?" North asked as he stroked Jack's flushed cheeks.

"What is she going to do?" Jack asked, trying to crane his head over Bunny's shoulder. Bunny and Sandy got off the bed and allowed Jack to turn around. If Tooth was embarrassed to be semi naked in fount of her friends it didn't show, as she came over to the bed. Jack jaw dropped as he looked at the harness she was wearing, It held a long thick phallus, part of it was already inside Tooth, with black leather straps holding it in place. She leaned down and kissed Jack softly on the mouth and the cheek.

"You don't mind do you Jack?" she asked straightening up looking slightly apprehensive. Jack looked at her at then at the phallus. He never thought Tooth would be this adventurous, or ever thought about being taken by her. He heard three zips undoing as he saw Sandy, Bunny and North pulling out their erected cocks. Taking a deep breath and licking his lower lip he nodded his head. Tooth gave a small squeak of joy as she climbed on to the bed behind Jack and parted his cheeks.

"Take it slow Tooth, Jack's loose and all but he will still need time to get use to the size" said North as he stood beside Sandy who was in fount of Jack with Bunny on his other side. "Now Jack, your going to use your talented mouth and hands on us yes? Make us all release and fill your belly with our cum"

Jack nodded as he took Sandy's erected cock in to his mouth and wrapped a hand around North's and Bunny's cock's. Tooth taking North's advice, made small thrusts with her hips nudging the dildo deeper in to Jack tunnel with out hurting him, each movement also pushed the phallus back in to her as well, making her inner walls slick and wet. Once she was fully in, she laid against Jack, pressing her chest against his back and wrapping her arms around his chest as she started to thrust the toy in to him hitting his sweet spot. Jack moaned loudly as Tooth pounded in to him again and again, as he sucked and licked Sandy's thick cock. He tried to get a rhythm going with his hands for Bunny and North but at best his movements were chaotic, that the older men were now having to guide his hands up and down their cocks to keep them erected. Jack released Sandy's cock with a loud pop as he turned his head to North's large cock and licked at the head before North pushed it in to his mouth. Sandy grabbed Jack's free hand and bought it up to his weeping cock for the boy to touch. Jack touch was cool against his heated flesh, as his long fingers gripped at his shaft. Jack soon released North from his mouth and swapped his hands around so that he could take Bunny's cock. Bunny rested his hand on Jack's head as the youth bobbed up and down around his cock. Tooth was almost beside herself, she felt so full and so in control as she fucked Jack as hard as she could, her juices leaking down hers and Jack thighs. Her firm hard breasts were rubbing against Jack's back, leaving trails of milk.

"Tooth! Fuck! Yes! Keep ramming me, keep..." Jack words were swallowed up by Sandy pushing his cock back in to Jack's mouth.

"I'm so wet Jack, so horny, oh yes! There!" she moaned pressing her self harder against Jack's body.

"That's right Jackie! We're almost there! Keep going" groaned Bunny as Jack continued to wank him off. Jack could not believe he was taking on all four of his lovers at once, even his wildest kinkiest dreams never went this far, but it certainly was close. His body was tingling all over with pleasure as Tooth rammed his butt with her fake cock, his own cock was again firmly pressed against his stomach. He hummed around Sandy's cock and gripped North's and Bunny's cocks hard, enjoying the fact that these men were this hard over him. Soon Sandy released in to Jack's mouth, his cum poured like milk down his throat, tasting slightly bitter and sweet at the same time. Once sated he stepped back allowing North to take his place, Jack eagerly taking the large cock in to his mouth.

"That's it Snowflake, take as much of me as you can in to that naughty mouth of yours" North moaned as he pushed his cock deeper in to Jack's mouth. Soon North released as well, his cum came is thick shots that's tasted really sweet against Jack's tongue with some spilling over and down his chin. North rubbed Jack's hair tenderly as he stepped back, Bunny quickly took his place, his hard cock nearly fit to bursting as he shoved it in to Jack's mouth almost making the boy gag.

"Sorry about that Mate, I'm so close right now, I want you to drink me all down Jackie ok, every last drop" he moaned as he thrust his hips, his balls bouncing against Jack's chin and neck. Tooth was thrusting in to Jack hard and fast, the smooth dildo was rubbing her like crazy making her see spots.

"Jack, I...this feels sooo good! Sweetie, you make me feel AAHHH!" she cried as she orgasmed almost falling on top of Jack if North had not caught her. Bunny cupped Jack's face as he cummed in Jack's mouth. His cum was not as thick as North's and had a short of zing to it that made Jack greedily swallowed it down. Bunny took his limp cock out of Jack's mouth, and leant down and kissed his lips softly.

"You've done real good Jack"

"Thanks Bunny. That was really good. Can we do that again?"

"I'm sure we could Jack, but we have not quite finished" said North as Sandy joined the other three at the bed. Tooth stood up and undid the harness, the phallus falling to the floor with a thud, and sat back down on the bed wrapping her arms around Jack.

"You haven't cum yet sweet tooth" she purred in to his ear. Jack looked up in to the hungry looking faces of North, Bunny and Sandy and blushed brightly.

"Um...so how are..." suddenly Jack was on his back, with four lips and tongues licked and sucked his flesh, Bunny and Sandy were licking his thighs and cock while North and Tooth sucked his nipples. He felt North's rough hands rub his belly, Tooth's hands running along his shoulders while Sandy and Bunny groped and fondled his cock and butt.

"God! Shit, fuck, damn, oh god, so good" Jack moaned, his mind spinning. "I'm going...I'm gonna..."

He cummed hard three times, thick shots came firing out of him splattering his navel but also the faces of his four friends and lovers. The five of them sat or laid on the bed talking for sometime after that, talking about their favourite positions, Sandy's new picture and North's photo shoot. When Jack cutely started to yawn, everyone agreed it was time to go. Bunny and North left first both kissed him so passionately he lost his breath. North reminded him to be ready after work, and that he would be waiting to pick him up. Once they had left, Jack quickly washed and dressed as Tooth helped Sandy change the bedding and offered to help with the kitchen. Sandy shook his head and pointed in Jack's direction and pretended to yawn, telling Tooth to take Jack home and put him to bed.

"You sure you don't want help Sandy?" asked Jack rubbing his eyes. Sandy smiled as he took Jack in to his arms and gave the youth a slow but thankful kiss before gently pushing him in to Tooth's arms as she led him towards the door.

"Thanks again for all this Sandy" said Tooth "I'm looking forward to seeing your painting. Do you think you'll be putting it up for auction again?"

Sandy used his hands to make a big x sign and shook his head. It had really upset him to lose his winter cupid picture, though he was slightly happy to know that North had it, at least he knew North would take care of it. This one, he intended to keep for himself. Tooth drove quietly back to her place as Jack dozed off, a small smile on his lips. He grumbled that Tooth insisted that he brushed his teeth not once but twice.

"You've had a lot of sticky, sweet things today Jack. I will not have you getting cavities on my watch" said Tooth firmly as he flossed. Once Tooth was satisfied with his teeth, she led him to bed where they curled up together.

"Thanks for tonight Tooth, say how long have you had that toy?" Jack asked as he rested his head against her breasts. Tooth blushed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I've had it a while. Shortly after we're first met really, I was asking North for ideas and that was one of them. Did you enjoy today though Jack? It was a lot to take all four of us and..."

"I loved it, I can't wait to do something like that again, do you think the guys will?" asked Jack sleepily.

"Knowing those guys Jack, you will definitely get your wish"

**-Page Break-**

There was one thing Jack could tell you about the following morning and that was he couldn't remember it. He had woken up late, he remembered that, but afterwards was a complete blur. The other guys had called in sick so the manger was to overjoyed to have Jack there for the delivery that he did not chew him out for being late. Afterwards he was so busy stocking up and preparing things for the lunch shift when the club opened, that he completely for got he had a photo shoot with North. It wasn't until he saw North's large car parking outside the club that he remembered what was going to do that afternoon. He quickly clocked out and ran to North's car, quickly kissing the older man on the cheek and glimpsing in to the back of the car. The back seats were covered in large black boxes, that held his cameras and tools and on top of there were three large clothes bags.

"Sorry I'm late North" he panted as he sat back and did the seat belt up.

"I was about to come and get you Jack. Your not to tried to do this are you? Would you like to rest first?" asked North as he pulled away from the curb.

"No! I want to do this. I've really been looking forward to this North and I know you have as well"

"Alright then. Besides you'll be able to have breaks between each scene as I set them up"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack as he watched the road and noticed they were heading towards the outskirts of town where some large warehouses stood.

"You'll see when we get there" chuckled North as he continued to drive "Jack...may I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Last night...we did not cross any lines...you were not upset? You enjoyed it?" asked North clutching the wheel tightly. Jack looked over at North and saw the man was deeply concerned and looked as if he had not slept well because of this worry. Jack rested his hand on North's thigh and rubbed it, making the older man look at his for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

"North, I wanted last night, it was amazing. If I wanted it to stop, Bunny gave me a safe word to use, but I didn't want it to stop"

"I'm glad to hear it Jack. My concern is this, that's your worried that you'll disappoint us and are not using the safety word. Do you remember the two women at the club? The sub used the word and..."

"I remember North, but there has never been a time where I needed or wanted to use the safety word"

"Just promise me that should the need arise you will use it, not hold back for our sakes" said North calmly but his tone was begging.

"I promise North"

"Good. Today's safe word is King. Ah! We are here!"

Jack looked out the window at the large warehouse with a sign of a theatre company on the side of it. Jack rushed out of the car as North went over and unlocked the door and went inside to turn on the lights.

"My friend Phil has got everything ready for us, even the lights for the scenes, remind me to make him a thank you gift" said North as he came back to the car. "Come Jack, we have lots to unload, and lots to do"

Jack helped North carry many of the boxes in as well as the costumes before North would let him have a look around. The warehouse was mainly used to hold scenery and props for the local theatre company, it was also used to build and paint them as well. Now the large work area had been cleared away of tools and now held three raised platforms with backgrounds and props. There was also large table set up with various cups and plates.

"It really does look like a wonderland" said Jack as he looked around. The first stage had fake grass on the raised platform and a paper mache tree, with a garden like scene behind it. There was kingdom of hearts with a golden throne with hearts on it. Another garden but everything was larger then normal with a very large flower in the middle.

"This must be when Alice is shrunk and is speaking to the caterpillar" thought Jack touching the large flower's centre to feel a large beanbag under the yellow cover.

"Jack come here. Its time to get ready" said North as he finished setting up his camera in fount of the first garden scene.

"So what photos are you taking for this scene North?" asked Jack as he started to strip off.

"This is the beginning of the story, Alice is reading and sleeping in her garden before she falls down the rabbit hole. How is to say that the books that Alice is reading is giving her ideas? Maybe she has found a secluded place in her garden so she may play with out being disturbed"

"Sounds good to me. Alice certainly would bring her toys with her as well" smirked Jack as he lifted one of the costume bags and opened it slightly. In side was a long red velvet coat with a black fur trim, beautiful dark stitching woven heart shaped pattens all over it. Before Jack could look any further, North snatched the bag out of his hands and held it away form him should Jack try to take it back.

"Sorry Jack, this one is not for you, look at the label on top of hanger for your Alice dress"

"But North...what is that?" asked Jack trying to get another look at it, even stepping on tip toes to try and look over North's shoulder.

"You'll see later Jack. But right now, I should get you dressed yes?" said North placing the costume bag away from Jack and picking up another. He pulled out a small bag that held the stockings and panties and held them out for Jack to put his legs in. Jack did not know why North always insisted on dressing him, but he loved the way North's hands ran across his skin, the way he paid such concern for details. He sat down on a large crate as North placed on his long wig and make up, this took a bit longer then normal as North explained that the powerful lights would drain Jack of what little colour he had, so the make-up was thickly put on. Lastly North put on his snowflake collar and kissed his neck gently before lifting Jack up and leading him to the small stage. A camera on a tripod was now also on the stage looking down towards the floor. On the fake grass was a basket, a stuff bunny, marbles and a couple of books.

"Now Jack, I want you to sit against the tree with a book in your lap, pretending to read it. I want your dress hitched just high enough to see your panties and your legs are to be open yes? After I have taken couple of shots I want you to start thinking naughty thoughts, get aroused but do not touch your self, is important. Once you are hard, we will go from there"

Jack did as instructed, smiling innocently as he pretended to read the book, his legs only slightly apart as North wanted. He started to think about last night, how Tooth took him from behind while he sucked on Bunny's cock. His cock slowly started to rise and harden as he continued to think about laying on the kitchen table covered in ice cream as they licked him off. He moaned loudly, spreading his legs further, hitching the dress even higher as his cock strained against his underwear.

"Good Jack, that's it! Now slid down to a laying position and slid you panties down to your knees slowly" said North as he adjusted the camera, licking his own lips. "Remember Jack, you must NOT touch yourself"

Jack nodded his head as he slowly pushed his panties down over his stocking to his knees, his cock poking him in the belly.

"Grabbed the bunny Jack and start to suck your fingers. LOOK at the camera Jack!" ordered North as he clicked on the camera repeatedly as Jack grabbed the toy and started to swirl his tongue around his fingers. North took a couple of more shots before turning to the table beside him and opening his beg. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a small vibrator on a remote-control. He knelt down in fount of Jack and pulled the panties off completely, tossing them to the side. Jack spread his legs apart some more so North could prepare him, but instead of North's warm fingers he felt to cold thin nuzzle of the lube bottle pushing in to him. North squeezed the bottle so the lube poured in to Jack's passage and quickly removed the bottle for the vibrator but to Jack's frustrations, he did not push it all the way in nor did he turn it on.

"This is for photos Jack. If you were to release at every stage you'll be to tried for grand final" said North as he went back to his camera "You are not the only one suffering Jack. Right now its taking all my self control not to take you right here and now? Now please pout that pretty mouth of yours and try to seduce the camera"

The rest of the shoot was more or less like that. North ordering Jack in to different positions with different toys in him or on him. They had shared a few passionate kisses and rubs but North always pulled away before it went to far. Jack could hear him moaning and undoing his own trousers to give his swollen cock some relief. On the mad hatter table, North covered him in cake with a ball gag that read "eat me". Afterwards he stripped him down in to the underwear and covered him in water. The underwear now clung to Jack like a second skin, he shivered from the cold as North stepped forward and pulled his nipples till they were hard. North then draped a sash over him that read "Drink me".

"Alright Jack, try and seduce me though the camera. Make me want to drink you" North panted as he looked though his camera, trying to keep it steady. Jack put his arms behind his hair striking a sexy pose before moving his left hand to stroke his neck, while licking his lips. He then bought his other hand around to cup his aching cock while the other played with his nipple. He could make out North's groans as the older man took his shots.

"Ok Jack, get out of wet clothes and wig" said North as he grabbed a towel from his bag and wrapped it around Jack's body and ran his hands over him roughly in an attempt to warm him up. Jack turned around and pressed himself against North body, his hands gentle cupping North's cock though his trousers as he looked up pleadingly at him.

"North please! I can't take it any more. You keep getting me hard and then letting me go limp. And I know your suffering as well"

"Be...be patient my Snowflake! I promise you, it will be worth it!" moaned North holding on tightly to Jack to stop himself from thrusting in to the boys hands. Jack rubbed his head against North's chest trying to think of some way to get North to do what he wanted. He reached up and cupped North's face and softly kissed his lips.

"Nicholas..please...I need to cum..."

North's face crumbled as did his resolve as he pushed Jack to the floor. "Your wicked Jack Frost! You'll be my undoing one of these days"

He kissed Jack forehead down his neck and chest before peeling the boy's wet panties off of him and started to suck on his cock. Jack was already pushing his hips upwards wanting more of North's hot mouth around his penis.

"North, suck me as hard as you can, milk me, milk me, drink me down" cried Jack as North's started to suck harder and harder. North than sat up pulling Jack up with him his cock still firmly in his mouth.

"North, don't tease me!" Jack begged as he kept pushing himself deeper in to North's throat, his wet wig was laying on the floor forgotten. North licked up and down his shaft, one of his large hands cupped and played with his balls.

"North...I'm...I'm there! I'm cumming!" cried Jack as he released deep in to North throat. North drank him down before gently putting him down.

"I'll come up with your punishment later Snowflake. But we must push on now. Get ready for next stage"

"But North you haven't released?" said Jack as he sat up and went to take North's cock out of his trousers but North quickly got up.

"Unlike impatience Snowflake, I can handle this discomfort, now up you get! Once this stage is done we will break for lunch"

Jack sulky got up and changed in to a new wig and underwear. North fixed his make-up and placed him back in to his dress. North saw Jack's pouting look and chuckled as he kissed the youth's cheeks.

"Trust me Jack, when it comes to the final stage, you'll have my cock sheathed inside your tight rear and fucking you in to madness. But for now...does Jack remember one of my drawings? With the nipple rings and the cord?"

"Yeah?" Jack titled his head slightly to one side as North showed him the rings and the cord. His breath hitched, a tremble of fear and excitement went though him. North placed the rings around the nipple and licked them though the clothing making them hard. Jack let out a slight hiss as his nipple tighten around the rings. North pulled Jack's limp cock out and placed the ring around the head. The cord was slacked for the moment but Jack knew the moment he was erect that would change. North placed his cock back in to the panties and put the dress down before leading him over to the large flower seat.

"Sit there for a moment Jack" said North as he looked over Jack and shook his head. "No, this will not do"

He went back to his bag and pulled out a pair of black handcuffs with some hair clips and walked over to the stage and pulled out on of the fake flowers. Jack fidgeted as North handcuffed his arms around his back. North pulled a comb from his pocket and brushed the wig in to a high ponytail and pinned the flower in to it.

"There! That's is a lot better!" smiled North as he looked down at Jack who looked really uncomfortable and was blushing brightly. His cock was now hard and had risen, the cord was now really tight and pulling on his nipples. "Very beautiful, a damsel in distress"

"North, I don't think I like this" moaned Jack, his nipples did tingled but the pulling on them with his cock was really making them hurt.

"Then you know what to do yes? Besides you should give it a few minutes, to see if it gets better" said North firmly as he took pictures. Jack suddenly realized that North was testing him with the safe word, he had done this on purpose, to get Jack to use the safety word. If he refused to call out, did that mean that North would stop using the rings or toys altogether? And hadn't he promised that he would use it no matter what? His cock gave a twitch, pulling at his nipples painfully.

"King! King, North, King!" shouted Jack falling forward to try and stop the pain in his chest and cock. Big fat tears fell from his face, how could he say that word? Why didn't he give it a chance like North told him too? North was quickly beside him and used a large amounts of lube to remove the rings from Jack's hurting flesh. He held Jack close to him, cooing in to his ear, that he had done well and he was proud of him for using the word. Jack cried in North's chest, feeling really low and that he had let North down some how by giving in.

"North, I'm sorry, I know you really wanted me to wear that and..."

"Jack, its your pleasure that I want most of all, not your pain. I want your happiness not your tear" said North as he wiped Jack's face clean "Now, lets have some lunch and then we'll have some fun. You go and wash up while I'll get the picnic basket out of the car."

Jack went down to the small bathroom to wash his face and felt really stupid. North had told him it was alright and why the word was so important but he still felt as if he had chickened out.

"Come on Jack, get it together! North said it was ok and it was bloody painful. So lets go" Jack muttered to himself as he left the bathroom and went to find North. Once Jack got back to the main floor he found that North had set us a nice picnic, with sandwiches, crisps and of course cookies.

"Come, set down and relax Jack" said North as he munched on one of the chocolate chips. Jack smiled as he sat down on the blanket and tucked in, it surprised him just how hungry he was. They sat eating in silence enjoying the food and the drink, when Jack spotted the other clothes bag.

"So North...what is the final stage? And what has it got to do with that red coat?" asked Jack as he ate a sandwich. North smirked as he licked off the crumbs from his fingers.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Come on North you might as well tell me since we're doing that next" said Jack as he scooted over to North and batted his eye lids. "Pretty please"

North leant down as if he was going to whisper in Jack's ear but instead tapped his nose "Not a chance nosy. Now eat up and rest. I have to sort out the cameras for the next stage and set their timers..."

"Why do the cameras need to be on timers?" asked Jack looking confused as North stood up and picked up the clothes bag.

"Never you mind, you'll find out soon enough! Have a nap or some thing Jack, I'll call you when I'm ready for you. Do you think you can re do your make up as well?"

"You know most guys would be embarrassed to ask that kind of question" joked Jack.

North laughed loudly as he walked away to the last stage. Jack let out a small yawn, after last night and the early morning he was really beat, maybe a small nap wouldn't really hurt. Placing most of the lunch stuff back in to the basket, Jack curled up in the blanket and quickly fell asleep. About an hour had past when Jack was woken up by his mobile ringing. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed his jacket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Enjoy your sleep Jack?" said North with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I did actually. So I take it its already now?"

"That's right. Once you have fixed your make up come down to the last stage. You'll enjoy this one Jack...I promise" North deepened his voice and lowered it to seductive before hung up. Jack quickly found North's make-kit and put it on to the best of his ability, before running down to the stage but when he got there, North was no where to be seen. The floor of the raised stage was like a chess board, and the backdrop was of the castle of hearts. The only prop on the stage was the golden throne with red cushions, hearts décor and a small camera on top. Three bigger camera's were standing around the throne one tripods, each set to take a picture every 20 seconds once North pressed start.

"So? What do you think?" North's voice made Jack jump slightly as the boy turned to face him.

"I think it looks...WOW! North?" Jack was gob smacked, he knew North liked dress up but never saw the man dress up himself. He was in tight leather trousers with big black boots and a large buckle belt. He was not wearing a shirt so his powerful chest was on display and he was wearing a gold ring though each of his nipples. He was also wearing his long red velvet coat and a crown on top of his head.

"You like?" asked North giving Jack a small twirl so he could see it all. Jack blinked repeatedly for a moment and nodded. North looked fantastic and sexy, Jack told him and North laughed, happy that Jack thought so.

"This is whole the scene is going to go Jack. I will sit on the throne when you come up to me and give me a cute curtsey, do this very slowly so the cameras get it. Afterwards you will get on to your knees and start to give me a blow job with that naughty mouth of yours. I will try and act dissatisfied and pull you in to my lap. Any questions?"

"What happened after I'm in your lap?" smiled Jack, his blue eyes starting to go dark with lust. North gave Jack the kind of smiled that would make any one blush "Then I get to keep my promise to you about driving you mad."

North walked over to the throne and pulled out a small control and pressed the button. All four of the camera's flashed brightly and pinged, to say they were ready. North slipped the control in to his pocket and nodded his head for Jack to start. Jack stepped up to the throne and curtsied, while keeping his eyes on North.

"Why are you here Alice?" asked North looking very bored and uninterested. Jack raised an eyebrow, North had not mentioned anything about role playing but he guessed it was to help him get in to the role.

"I'm told your majesty that in order to get home, I first must please you" said Jack trying to look innocent and sweet.

"That is right. But do you think a small thing like you can please me?"

"I can try" said Jack as he went down to all fours and slowly crawled up to North. Jack ran his hands over the leather clad thighs and littered North's crotch with kisses. North inhaled though his nose as Jack took the zip in to his mouth and pulled it down, releasing his erected shaft. North tried to stay in character but it was really hard when you have someone as beautiful as Jack sucking and licking your cock. He watched as Jack's head bobbed up and down in his lap, his tongue going left and right.

"Enough" he snapped as he hoisted Jack in to his lap to face him. Jack's lipstick was slightly smeared but it made him look sexier as he batted his blue eyes.

"Wasn't I pleasing you, your majesty?" asked Jack, his voice dripping in sarcasm as North's erection was pressed against him.

"You think you can mock me?" said North as he readjusted Jack so he was now over his knees and gave a loud smack to his butt. "Suck a naughty girl! I'm going to give you a spanking. Your to count to fifteen. If you wish for it to stop simply say King. Now count!"

"One" said Jack as North's hand smack against his arse cheeks. With each hit the smack's got slightly harder and so did Jack. He was panting and wiggling on North's lap, with the older man's cock pressing in to his stomach.

"God nine, go good, ten, fuck yeah, eleven, twelve, more I want more"

"What a demanding little thing you are. Do you forget that I am a king?" asked North as he gave Jack a sharp slap on his right butt cheek making the boy moan loudly.

"Sorry your majesty, you make me feel so good, I want you badly" Jack pleaded.

"Tell me what I should do to you Alice?" said North as he pulled Jack up and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"I want you to take me your majesty, I want you to pound my rear with your powerful cock. I want you inside me filling me up to the brink" said Jack as he ran his fingers though North's beard and sweetly kissed his jaw. North gripped Jack's mouth tightly as he gave Jack a powerful kiss as he ravaged his mouth. North lifted Jack slightly as he made a show of pulling up the dress and pulling down Jack's panties. His large hands groped Jack's red rear cheek as he continued to kiss Jack breathless. North raised his hand up to Jack and Jack quickly took the fingers in to his mouth the same way he had his cock. When his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out and pushed them in to Jack's hungry hole. As North fingers stretched his hole, Jack kissed and suckled on North's nipples as he wrapped his arms around North's shoulders. As North pushed his third finger in, he pressed against Jack's prostate, making Jack jump and moan as he pressed his face deeper in to North's neck.

"North! I mean your majesty! I need you now! I'm ready" Jack moaned as he reached down and played with North's still erected cock. North removed his fingers and cupped Jack's legs and rear as he lowered the boy on to his hard penis. North felt the hot, tight walls of Jack's anus slowly swallowing his cock, as he pushed Jack down by his hips. Once Jack was fully sitting on his lap, North undid Jack's dress and pulled it over Jack's head, being very careful not to knock the wig. He kissed Jack bare shoulders and neck, giving Jack a chance to get use to his size again before he started to thrust in to him. Jack gripped North's shoulder's tighter as the older man started to peek up speed as he slammed his cock in and out of Jack's rear. Jack moaned, pleaded and swore as North's cock assaulted his prostate vigorously as North wrapped one of his hands around his weeping cock. North kissed every inch of Jack's face muttering in Russian about how much he wanted Jack and how beautiful he was. Jack's pale skin was glowing with a pink hue under the lights, droplets of sweat dripped down his skin as he tried to match North's thrusts.

"Jack, my wonderfully Snowflake, I love you so" cried North his penis was so hard now it was almost making him weep.

"I love you too, I do, I need you too..." moaned Jack as North continued to pull at his cock, bringing him closer and closer to releasing. North's cock exploded with cum, thick shots poured out of him like running water, after holding back all day. North let out a small scream as he released again and again, his cum running down the sides of his cock. Jack released shortly afterwards, shooting up North's chest in a splatter patten, before going limp in North's arms.

"Well?" he panted in to North's ear "Did I make you happy?"

"More then happy Jack. I am thrilled as so will be our viewers" smiled North looking at the cameras.

**-Page Break-**

At the "Man in the Moon" club, Pitch was enjoying a small bit of freedom, that was to say he was alone and not being watched. He was alone in the security room going over the video clip of North bringing off Snowflake on the stage. He used the tools on the mixing board to zoom in on Snowflake's face, watching and memorizing each expression, wishing it was him that was behind those looks. That he was the reason that Snowflake looked so divine, that it was his name on Snowflake's lips and not North's. He had to have Snowflake again, if he had a chance, he could prove to him that he was the better lover. He could kiss that pearly white skin and pound that wonderful ass till Snowflake begged him to stop. He had a plan, a good one, one that was sure to make snowflake his. Yet there was a problem, a silly problem, a problem not even worth mentioning and yet it was cause for concerned. He was hesitating. Every time he thought about doing his plan, he would get to the club door and pause for a moment and then back out. And why? Because of Manny. Manny may not trust him completely, but he did seem to love Pitch with all his heart, and Pitch discovered it really hard not to give a crap about someone when that someone thought the world of them. Then there was also the love...the sex, it was mind blowing most nights, as it was to be expected of Manny since he was given the tightly of Master for a reason. Pitch shook his head of such thoughts and decided he execute his plan sooner then later. Otherwise his Master...he meant Manny would try and stop him from leaving.

**-Page Break-**

Jack was wiped out as he laid in his bath, back at his apartment, almost dozing in the hot water. He made a quick mental note never to have sex on cold hard floors again. After making love on the throne, North moved the camera and him to the floor were he proceeded to make love to Jack all over the floor, till Jack no longer had any feeling in his body. North had tried to convince Jack to come back with him, but Jack said it was best if he came back otherwise North might talk him in to more outfits and sex. Besides he had homework to do and a date with Bunny tomorrow so he needed rest. He got out of the bath and was towelling off when his phone rang. It was his sister.

"Hey pipsqueak, how are you?"

"I'm fine Jack, the operation went really well and the doctor said I could go home as long as I rest"

"So your back at home now?" Jack said excitedly, already planning to go home on his next weekend.

"Yeah, came back this morning, I wanted to thank you Jack, for all you've done for me"

"What's a few extra jobs to help out my sister?" said Jack as he booted up his laptop.

"Well at least in one of your jobs I knew you were having a great time" laughed his sister.

"What do you mean sis? Did Mum tell you about it?"

"What? No! I mean...look Jack you know mum would flip her lid if she knew what you were doing. But I'm open minded, I mean you know I have a huge yaoi collection so I have no problem with it"

"Sis what are you on about?" said Jack as panic raced though him.

"The pictures Jack, the ones of you in those outfits, those ones"

The phone slipped from Jack's fingers as he collapsed on to the floor, it was all over.

To be continued...

You want another chapter, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Just Text Me

By

End of Grace

Chapter 12

"Jack? Jack are you there?" his sister shouted down the phone as Jack stared horrified at it. He swallowed hard as he raised the mobile back to his ear.

"Yeah...I'm here. Sis...what pictures are you on about?" he asked on the verged of panic.

"Jack calm down, it was on a Zen's site. The man who makes the clothes? I follow him on twitter because me and my friends are planing on going to comic con when I'm all better and Zen's is the best person to get props and costumes materials from. He posted that he had a male model posing in some of his more...naughty photos, he did warm they were T rated as they were teasers and well...I looked. Jack they were really good...a little creepy seeing you dressed as a girl in a few of them but still really good"

Jack felt himself relax slightly as he breathed deeply "Why are you calling him Zen sis? His name is Zengief"

"Zen just easier to pronounce. You obviously meet him what's he like?"

Jack went in to a few details about Zengief and his business while she listened. He spoke of Zengief's outfits and what he suggested would be good her. She asked questions, but her voice sounded far away but Jack assumed she was just tired.

"Jack...did you do a lot of modelling jobs? To earn money for me operation?"

"Yeah a few. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've looked up your modelling name "Snowflake" and it keeps showing me the same restricted site and..."

"I did quite a few nudes that's why and you shouldn't be going on those sites. If mum catches you.."

"ok, ok. Its just...I...I know it was really hard on you and mum to rise that money but please Jack say you didn't do anything illegal?"

"I haven't done anything illegal, I promise. Its just the photos I'm in are for mature viewers only. REALLY mature viewers, so promise me you won't look? And don't breath a word to mum about it!"

"I won't look Jack or say anything, I promise, but Jack maybe, when you come too visit, you'll tell me a bit more about it?"

Jack bit his lip and felt really bad for not visiting sooner and lying to her as well. "Sure, I think I can do that" He looked over at his clock that read quarter past eleven. "Its late sis, you better get some sleep, I'll talk to you later"

"Ok Jack, love you"

"Love you too, later" said Jack as he snapped his phone shut and sighed as he flopped, that had been to close. Thankfully his sister was to young to enter any of North's websites with out a credit card and being over eighteen years of age. Yet, there was always ways round it, people copy and repost things on their sites and forums. He could only hope that when or if she did find them, she would hear him out and not freak out and alert their mother. He'd really had to organise going down there one weekend and talking to her. His phone vibrated with a text message, it was Bunny.

"_Know that the old blow hard has warn you out. I'll come to your place for 11 with your "Jackie" outfit and you can change there"_

Jack frowned as he sat up and texted back. "_I thought we had finally gone pass the whole female Jackie"_

"_We have you gumbie! But since you will be seen by my staff tomorrow, I don't want it getting back to my old man that Jackie's twin is hanging out with me" _

"_Why would your staff see me tomorrow? I thought we were going out?"_

"_You'll see why. Now get to bed, you'll need your strength tomorrow and have an over night bag ready. Make sure to have your toothbrush, I don't want Tooth on my case if you get cavities" _

Jack was curious now, but to tried to think about it and decided it was best to do as Bunny suggested and get some sleep.

**-Page Break-**

Bunny slipped from his coffee cup from Starbucks as he drove to Jack's place. He was slightly concerned about going there as North had mentioned to him it was not really suitable for Jack. He knew what North was hinting at but decided it was best to see it himself first before making any decisions. He of course would love to have Jack all the time at North's place but he also wanted to respect the boy's independence. When he left the house, North was giggling like a school girl over his computer, loading the photos he had taken of Jack the previous day. The fact that North came in late last night and went straight to bed meant that he was to warn out to load his pictures, which also meant that Jack was going to be tried as well and probably ratty, hence why he got the boy the hot chocolate. North had handed him two bags, one with his Jackie out fit and the one for later that night. North had smirked and had asked him to take a photo of Jack for him, Bunny snapped that North already had to many photos of Jack, to which the old man just laughed as he left. Now he was near Jack's as he pulled over and looked at the apartment building and tried not to be sceptical. Sure it was a really old building, grounds look like crap and the neighbourhood wasn't well liked but still it was what Jack could afford on a part time job and collage loan. Bunny walked up to Jack's apartment trying to ignore the smell of mould and musk as he tapped on Jack's door with his shoe since he was carrying both drinking as well as the bag of clothes. Jack opened the door in a pair of jogging bottoms and looking slightly damp as if he had only come out of the shower a few minutes ago as his hair was clinging to his face.

"Hey Bunny, please say one of those are for me" said Jack as he let Bunny in. Bunny handed him the hot chocolate and Jack took a long sip and sighed happily.

"Thanks Bunny. I woke up and found the milk had gone off, haven't had my morning coffee"

"No problem, here's your clothes" said Bunny as he handed him the bag. "So this is your place"

Bunny looked around and he was starting to see why North was concerned. The place was one health inspector visit away from being condemned.

"Yep home sweet home. Ah cool you got jeans, I was sick of wearing skirts and dresses." said Jack as he pulled the clothes out of bag.

"Your going to need to be comfortable today, I thought you might like a day to relax and enjoy your self and earn a bit of cash as well"

"Yeah? So how is me, dressing as a girl going to help me relax?" smirked Jack as he slipped on the padded bra. Bunny would have leant against the wall but didn't want to get his suit dirty so he sat on the bed to watch Jack slowly become Jackie. Jack slipped on the tight three quarter jeans and small blue t-shirt that showed off his belly button and put on the girly white shoes. He put on the wig and started to apply the make-up as Bunny talked.

"Your going to help look after the animals. Some of the animals are rescue ones and are in need of some loving and attention. So you get to fed and play with them"

"Really? Is that ok?" said Jack smiling brightly his lips covered in pink lip gloss. "So what do you think?"

"You know what I think Jack, your a beautiful no matter what your gender. And yeah its all fine, I usually have volunteers come in and help with the animals anyway."

"Great, let me grab my toothbrush and then we'll go" said Jack as he quickly ran in to the bathroom. Bunny took out his phone and sent a quick text to North to start talking to Sandy and Tooth about letting them have Jack move in with them. He slipped his phone back in to his pocket and took Jack's overnight bag for him with a smile as he led Jack to his car.

**-Page Break-**

Jack was having a ball, he loved animals and could not understand how any one could hurt the poor creatures. Jo, a vet in training, showed him all the animals he was going to feed and clean out their cages and told him their sad stories as well.

"This is Ben" said Jo as they passed as large cage were a very scared looking beagle dog was curled up in the corner of the cage. "He was rescued from a house where his owners just left him to die. They clearly abused him as well as he is very jumpy and doesn't really come to people. He also off his food as well, we're trying everything but if this keeps up we're going to have to put him back on a drip"

Jack looked down sadly as he looked at the frightened eyes of the dog and then looked at Jo.

"Would it be alright if I try Jo? Please?"

"You can try...but you really need to be carefully Jackie, scared dogs can snap"

"I'll be careful" said Jack as he took the bowl of food and opened the cage. The dog jumped slightly and curled up tighter and started to shake as Jack sat down on the floor. He placed the bowl slightly away from him and placed a few bits of the meat in fount of the bowl. Jo smiled as he watched the young girl sit quietly in the opposite corner, smiling at the dog and holding her hand out. His boss Dr Bunnymund had really scored with this girl.

"I'll be back in a minute or two ok Jackie?"

"Sure" said Jack not once taking his eyes off of Ben. He kept his arms slightly out stretched and opened handed, so Ben could see he meant no harm. Ben crawled to the small bits of meat and then back to his corner to eat it, being very weary of Jack.

"Its ok Ben, in your own time, I'm not going to hurt you" said Jack softly as Ben took a few steps towards him and sniffed and then backed off. Jack took a bit of the food and placed it in his open hand and held it out. At first Ben would simply go towards the bowl and then back off again, not eating just looking and sniffing and doing the same to Jack's hand. He then took the meat from Jack's hand quickly and went back to his corner to eat.

"Good boy Ben! Really good!" praised Jack, who was happy to see the dog's tail wag slightly. Ben got up again, got a little closer to Jack to sniff and then backed off and repeated the act again and again getting closer and closer each time he did. Jack did not move from his spot allowing the dog to come to him, and each time he did, he would praise him with good boy. After a few minutes, Ben allowed Jack to give him a stroke and Jack happily gave him affection.

Bunny was sitting on his desk dealing with various paperwork when secretary came in with a cup of coffee.

"It quite today boss, you might just get all that done!" She smiled as she put the cup down.

"If I ever get my hands on the guy who invented paperwork, I swear I would kick his rear from here to Timbuktu and back again" moaned Bunnymund as he looked over the sheets of paper in his hand.

"You have a long line of people to beat for that Aster. Now what are you and Jackie doing after you finish here?" she asked all expectingly. Bunny rolled his eyes at her, she was such a gossip but she was really good at her job.

"Dinner at a restaurant and then to a nice hotel"

"That's it? Shouldn't you be going down on one knee and making an honest woman out of her?" exclaimed the woman as if Bunnymund was a beyond hope. Bunny was about to snap back at the comment but there was a knock on his door and Jo popped his head round.

"You two have got to see this! You won't believe it"

"What is it Jo?" asked Bunny as he stood up and followed as did the secretary.

"You remember Ben the beagle that's been abused? Won't let anyone go near him or go to anyone, won't eat?"

"Yes I remember, if he hasn't put on any weight soon, I was going to start him on a drip" said Bunny.

"Well, there might not be a need for that, have a look"

Bunny walked passed Jo and looked in on Ben's cage with shock. There was Jack sitting crossed legged with Ben in his lap with him gently brushing the dog's coat, speaking very softly and praising the dog on his good behaviour, his food bowl was empty. Ben was laying on his lap wagging his tail happily. Bunny smiled, he knew this was a good idea, Jack had away with people and animals. He took out his phone and quickly took a few shoots of Jack before coughing to let him know he had an audience. Ben was up and back to his corner growling under his breath like a shoot. Jack sighed as he looked up at the vet.

"Thanks Bunny, I spent ages getting him to trust me" moaned Jack as he tried to coax the beagle back.

"Sorry about that sweetheart" said Bunny is a low voice "But I didn't want to spook either of you by just coming up to close. An abuse dog can easily snapped if too spooked you know..."

"I know...I just don't understand how anyone can hurt animals like this. I hope who ever did this to Ben gets what coming to them"

"So do I, come on now, I'm sure there are some other animals in need of some loving" said Bunny as he offered Jack his hand. Jack left the cage and quietly closed the door, when Ben ran up to it and started to cry.

"Oh Ben please don't cry!" said Jack as he knelt down to the dog "I'll come back and see you"

But Ben's cries got louder and louder as Bunny led Jack to the outside cages were some of the rabbits were being kept.

"Poor Ben...will he be alright?" Jack asked as he started to clean out one of the hutches as Bunny bought out the new strew.

"He needs to get use to people again but that fear of being hurt will stick with him for the rest of his life. He might not ever find a new home because of it. Your really fond of him ain't ya?"

"I've always wanted a dog, but because of my sister's illness we couldn't really have one. I hope he finds a home though"

"So do I mate, so do I"

They left later then planned as Jack had gone back to say good bye to Ben, only for the dog to start howling miserably when Jack went to leave. Jo had a great idea and grabbed a teddy bear and rubbed it all over Jack before giving it to Ben. Ben sniffed it and took it in to his mouth and curled up quietly with it.

"Its a trick we use on puppies and other animals that lose their mother or are just lonely, we cover the teddies in a familiar scent that they know and it comforts them. We just need you to come back now and again for us to rub the teddy on you and he'll be fine when your not around" explained Jo as he walked Jack to Bunny's car. "Have a nice night you two, and Jack remember to say yes when Bunny finally asks..."

"Jo, if you wish to keep working here, you'll shut ya trap" snapped Bunny as Jo laughed as he walked back into the centre.

"What was that about?" asked Jack as Bunny pulled out of the car park in to the main road.

"Just him being a git Jack, don't worry about it" He wasn't about to admit that his staff and his parents were trying to push him in to proposing, that would just freak Jack out. They had dinner at a nice family restaurant where they talked about everything, like why Bunny became a vet and how Jack was doing at collage. Afterwards they took a walk thought a local park, simply enjoying each other company before Bunny decided to take Jack to the hotel.

"Why a hotel?" Jack asked as they they drove up to a posh looking building. "Why not go back to yours?"

"Cause I know North is busy with his little project and I don't want him over hearing us" said Bunny as he took his own overnight suitcase out of the car as well as a smaller bag that Jack had never seen before, while he carried his own bag. "Besides its more...personal this way"

Jack was pretty sure that Bunny had meant to say romantic but he was also right on the personal touch as well. Bunny and Sandy seemed to have an air of class to them, as they were always in expensive suits and attended parties and galas. North and Tooth had a more homely feel about them, that made you feel comfortable and relaxed no matter what. So when Jack walked in to the posh looking lobby he felt really out of place in his jeans and t-shirt that were covered in dog hairs. Bunny checked them in as Jack tired not to be bothered by the people staring at him. A bellhop took Bunny's suitcase and bags and carried them to their room. Bunny let Jack enter the room first so he could look around while he tipped the bellhop and sorted out their things. The room was large and opened planed with a small lounge area and a large bedroom. The bed was big enough for at least four people, the furniture was dark wood and covers a milky cream. The lights were scattered around giving the room a warm and interment The boy continued to look around the room, his fingers gently touching everything.

"Its nice...really nice. I like the bed"

Bunny smirked as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and kissed his neck "Glad you like it Jack, cause we're going to be spending the next few hours in there"

"Oh? But I'm not tried yet" said Jack with a knowing smirk as he turned and kissed Bunny on the lips.

"Oh we won't be sleeping mate, although that's what you'll be doing once I'm though with you" said Bunny as he stepped out of his embrace with Jack and went over to the bags and bought it back over to him.

"This is the outfit that North put together for me, your instructions are in side as well"

Jack arched his eyebrow "You never mentioned any thing about an outfit in your text messages. By all rights I should refuse to wear it"

"I know, I forgot, I'm sorry. But I promise you its nothing bad and I'm sure you'll like it" said Bunny as he pushed the bag in to Jack's hands and then pushed him towards the bathroom. "Just try it on first before you say no"

Jack grumbled but did as Bunny asked as he went in to the bathroom. Bunny waited until he heard the shower come on, before quickly closing the curtains and turning on the fake tea candles that he had. He then pulled out a large tin that was filled with chocolates from his case and placed them on the bedside table, along with some lube. Once he was sure everything was ready, he stripped himself down and placed his clothes neatly back in his case. He then went over to the bathroom and tapped on the door.

"You alright in there Jackie? Need some help?"

"No thanks Bunny, I think I've got it...be out in a second"

Bunny nodded and went over to the bed and laid on top of the cover, thinking about what he was about to do. He could make love to Jack with out the female costume now, despite that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept screaming that he was not gay and this was not right. He had yet to admit to himself that he was gay but when ever he tried he felt his throat tighten and nothing would come out. He was lazily tugging on his own cock when Jack appeared from the bathroom. He was almost completely naked save for the very small baby blue shorts, the blue ribbon around his neck and on top of his head was a pair of white rabbit ears. Bunny sat up slightly and smirked at the blush on Jack's cheeks.

"Are you wearing it?"

"I hope you know it was really hard getting it thought the small gap in these shorts" said Jack as he fidgeted on the spot.

"Turn around and bend over slightly...I want to see it"

Jack's blush spread across his face as he turned around and bent over so his rear was on display. Bunny let out a low whistle as he licked his lips. There in the bottom of Jack's spine and poking out of the shorts was a white fluffy tail. It was the special tail that North had made for him (see chapter one for details) and judging from the way it was moving, the vibrator was humming away in Jack's rear.

"You really are a horny little bunny ain't Jackie? Couldn't even wait for me to turn your tail on for you?"

"I told you, it was really hard getting it on, it kept turning on.." muttered Jack pouting cutely.

"Come here" said Bunny his arms stretched out for him. Jack smiled as he climbed on to the bed and up Bunny's body to sit on his lap. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled the boy down to kiss him as Jack wrapped his arms around his neck. He rolled them over, so Jack was now beneath him, the tail pushing the toy deeper in to Jack's anus, making him thrust upwards. Bunny rubbed, licked and sucked on Jack's chest, Jack's pink nipples were now hard as he swirled his tongue around them. He loved the sweet sounds that Jack made as he rubbed their groins together, Jack's firmly confined in his shorts.

"Bunny...please...take them off. I'm so hard" Jack moaned as Bunny was kissing and sucking on his neck. Bunny reached down and cupped Jack's cock in his hand and squeezed it making the boy gasp.

"Not yet Jack, I'm not done yet, I'm going to lick ever inch of you till your a moaning mess in my arms and begging me to take you" said Bunny as he sat up and reached for the chocolates. He picked up a small one and trailed it down Jack's chest, leaving behind a trail of chocolate for him to lick up. He ran more chocolates over Jack's body as well as feeding Jack the sweets, the boy licking and sucking on his fingers. He undid the shorts and pulled out Jack's aching cock, and slowly started to rub chocolate up and down the shaft. Jack moaned loudly and tried to thrust his hips but Bunny held him down as he licked up his tasty treat. He then slowly but carefully took of the shorts mindful not to take off the tail that was stuck to Jack's skin. He looked down at Jack, now covered in chocolate stains, who was looking back at him with his pale skin flushing pink and his eyes had gone dark blue. Bunny went back down, hugging Jack tightly to him, grinding their bodies together.

"I love you Jack...I really do" he whispered in to Jack's ear. Jack smiled as tears started to sting his eyes as he kissed Bunny's cheek.

"I love you too"

Bunny punched the wall above Jack's head and stared down at Jack face with such intensity that it scared Jack as he looked back at Bunny.

"You don't understand Jack, I LOVE YOU, I really do...as a...man" Tears were threatening to leave Bunny's eyes as he squeezed them shut "and that's alright because I'm not gay. Being gay means you love men right? But I don't Jack...I only love you"

Jack openly cried as he cupped Bunny's face and kissed him deeply. He might not be admitting he was gay but he still admitted he loved Jack to his face, which Jack knew would be really hard on Bunny. Bunny started to kiss Jack all over and kept saying "I love you" with each one. His movements became fanatic as if he thought if he let Jack go for a moment the boy would leave him.

He grabbed the lube from the night stand and pour the cleared liquid over his cock and pushed Jack's legs apart, lining himself up to his entrance.

"Bunny, you haven't..."

"I know, I'll go slowly love, I promise"

Bunny pushed his cock in, feeling both Jack's warm walls and vibrator pressing against him. He kept moving slowly giving Jack enough time to adjust, until he was buried deep in side Jack, his balls ribbing against his rear. He pulled Jack up so he was now in his lap, the boy's arms tightly around his neck, as both his cock and vibrator pushed against his prostate.

"Bun...Aster...Please move" begged Jack as he held on to Bunny tightly. Bunny smiled as he kissed Jack's cheek as his hand slid down his back to the tail and squeezed it till it clicked. The vibrator started to hum harder then before, making both Jack and Bunny gasp. Bunny breathed in deeply as he clicked the tail two more times sending pleasurable spasms though his and Jack's bodies.

"Aster! PLEASE! Its too much!" cried Jack as he wiggled on his lap, making Bunny groan as he moved.

"Easy Jack, its ok, you can take it" said Bunny as he pushed them back down on to the mattress. He started to thrust hard in to Jack, slamming hard in to him, his tight warm body pressing against his. Jack's head was spinning and all he could see were fireworks behind his eyelids. Bunny had always taken him hard before but never held him this close. It was like all the barriers that Bunny had kept up to pretend he wasn't in to men had finally come down.

"Love you Bunny! Love you" as he wrapped his legs around Bunny waist.

"Love you too Jack, Love you so much" panted Bunny as he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock. Bunny had wanted to be gentle, but his need for Jack and keeping him close overwhelmed him as he lifted Jack's legs up on to his shoulders and started to thrust like mad. As their bodies moved Jack and Bunny continued to kiss franticly only pausing for a second for breath before crushing their lips together and duelling with their tongues. Soon the pleasure became to much and Bunny released with a shout, shooting his load deep in to Jack as Jack released all over them crying in to Bunny's neck. They laid for a moment just panting for breath looking deep in to each others eyes, saying all of their feelings with out words. A while later Bunny pulled himself out along with the vibrator and pulled the tail off before throwing them to the floor. He curled Jack close to him and held him tightly, his own body still shaking from his confession.

"Aster..."

"Yeah Jack?"

"Thank you for tell me you loved me, I know it wasn't easy for you"

Bunny smiled and kissed Jack's forehead "Thank you too Jack"

"For what?"

"For loving me back"

**-Page Break-**

One of the things Pitch liked about being a barkeep was that he over heard everyone's conversation. He could hear the juices stories and rumours and if needed to speak to them with the pretence of a free re-fill. After hearing that Snowflake had gone to Zengief for work, he had feared that he might had pushed the white hair youth in the wrong direction, and oh dear had the rumours flown. Zengief had fallen for Snowflake and had tried to seduce him away from North as well as keep his relationship with Ralph had been the most popular one. Others included Snowflake playing the two older men off each other for clothes and money. Then one night both North and Zengief had come in to the club for a drink and both had denied all the rumours, saying it was a once off and that Snowflake was still happily with North. Pitch had thought all his planning had been for nothing had North not started asking questions about Hiccup, had the boy asked questions about Snowflake? He had gone on about how Hiccup looks at Jack's pictures on line and mutters to himself about being a better lover for Jack and how he had once caught Hiccup bringing himself off, crying Jack's name. Needless to say the old man went home in a foul mood. Seeing North so suspicious of the brown haired youth made him giggle with malice. North truly was an old suspicious fool, that was going to come in handy for when he next bought in Snowflake.

"Hey did you hear? About North's new pictures?" said a man at the bar to his partner.

"Hear about it? I fucking paid to look! And damn was it worth it! Snowflake looked so fucking hot"

"I know right. I mean I saw him in the flesh when he was here with North, but those pictures..."

"Excuse me gentlemen, but would you care for a re-fill? Its on the house?" asked Pitch as he took the men's glasses.

"Oh...thanks" said one of the men with a smile "Two beers please"

"Coming right up...by the way I couldn't help over hearing, you say North has new pictures up?"

"Yeah that's right, its all set out like a storybook and the pictures are slightly animated. You have to pay a 5$ to see it,but its well worth it" said the partner as he took his drink.

"And their all of Snowflake?" asked Pitch causally as he started to clean some other glasses.

"Most of them are until the end then you see North giving Snowflake the pounding of his life"

The glass slipped thought Pitch's fingers and shattered to the floor. Both men looked up from their drinks and saw a dark shadow appear across Pitch's face.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need to see to this" he said his voice tight with contained anger.

It was in the early hours of that morning that Pitch sneaked of to the security room, which had the clubs only computer. When he come back, Manny had refused to give him access to a computer or mobile thinking that he would go on to the internet and start to stalk Snowflake all over again. He had to truly build up Manny's trust and behave like a good little pet before Manny allowed him back on the PC. Yet he was sure that Manny was checking up on him, so he had to wait a little while longer before returning to his favourite sites and forums. Once he was on North's site, he signed in using one of his many screen names. He also had a account set up with one of them as he paid to enter North's photo book of Alice in wonderland. The screen split in two, on the left side was the story and on the right the picture. Pitch ignored the story and watched as the picture changed. The first picture was of Snowflake sitting innocently reading a book, before it changed to him taking off his underwear, then to him playing with his erected cock with a toy in his rear. It then went on to various other photos, some animated others not, but in each one, Snowflake got sexier and sexier. Pitch was practically drooling and his cock was twitching like mad in his trousers. Then he got to the scene with North, and the look of pleasure on Snowflake's face caused him to break the mouse under his clenched hand. He should be the one doing that to Snowflake! He is the one that Snowflake should adore! Damn it! He wanted Snowflake back...but he had to wait. Wait until he came back to the club and then...

"Pitch?" shouted Hiccup though the door "Pitch, Manny is looking for you, he wants you to come to bed right away"

Pitch forcefully shut the computer down and stormed out of the room, almost knocking Hiccup over. Hiccup waited until he was sure Pitch was not going to come back out of the bedroom before going in to the security room and booting the computer.

"Ok Pitch, lets see what you've been looking at" he muttered as he looked at the computer history. The pictures of Jack dressed as Alice popped up and made Hiccup blush "Oh boy"

**-Page Break-**

Two weeks later, North asked Tooth if they could all go to the club on Friday night to celebrate the success of the photo shoot and Sandy winning first place in the competition with his "Lust or Cake" picture. Tooth was against it at first as she had wanted to spend some time alone with Jack, but North wore her down with the idea of having a drink and a dance with Jack and the others. North also rang Manny to let him know they were coming and to make sure that Pitch would be out of the way. Manny agreed but had tried to get North to agree in allowing Pitch to apologize to Jack for kidnapping him.

"No way old friend. Jack is fearful of being in the same building as him, let alone being alone with him. Give Jack some more time to come around first, then maybe. See you Friday" said North. Jack was surprised when North told he via text message that they were all going to the club Friday night, he did not think it was Tooth's thing or Sandy's and Bunny's for that matter. North then informed him it was a open happy night, so everyone could come and drink with out worry. Everyone at school gapped as Jack climbed in to Bunny's car and kissed him on the lips. Everyone had thought that Jack had gone straight after seeing him with Tooth that one time, and now every girl in school was about to have her heart broken again. They got to North's shop, were the older man was waiting with Jack's clothes. North went to strip Jack there and then, only for Bunny to slap his hands away.

"We agreed that we wouldn't do anything to Jack tonight as its usually Tooth's night" said Bunny angrily.

"Helping Jack out of clothes is not bad!" said North rubbing his sore hand, as Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Like you could control yourself around a naked Jack. The moment he walked though the door you were all over him"

"Like you were in the car?" argued North back, knowing his friend well enough to know he would not go with out at least one kiss.

"If you two don't stop bickering, I won't stay over this weekend" warned Jack as he picked up the clothes North had most likely made for him. Both men looked scared and agreed to behave, not wanting to ruin their weekend with him, both having their own plans for him. Everyone agreed to met at North's and Bunny volunteered to be the driver. Tooth turned up in a long silk purple dressed that had been cut on either side to her thigh. Sandy was in a gold colour suit with a white shirt underneath. North was in a red suit with a black shirt, his beard neatly tied in the fount while Bunny was wearing a tight black suit with a dark green shirt that bought out his eyes. Jack was in a tight white suit with a skin tight roll neck that showed his nipples and bellybutton though it. Jack kissed Sandy hello and congratulated him on winning, along with the hope that he would get to see it soon. Sandy promised that he had put a night aside just for them later in the week, and would text him the details later. He then moved on to Tooth who he kissed on the hand and told her she looked beautiful. She giggled and then blushed as Jack offered his arm and led her to the car with the others behind them. The drive was uneventful and quite as they drove to the club. Jack walked in holding Tooth's hand on his left with North standing to his right and Bunny and Sandy behind him. People turned around in their seats as they came in and shouted out a greeting or a comment about the picture or the website. Jack was unused to the attention and offered to buy the first round of drinks, grateful to see his friend Hiccup behind the bar.

"Hey Jack, congratulations on the photo shoot. Everyone's saying how good it is and hope that you'll do more" said Hiccup.

"Thanks Hiccup, I loved doing that shoot, but I hope it doesn't become a habit, its a lot of hard work"

"Yeah, dressing up and being buggered until you can't stand by your master is such hard work, my heart bleeds for you" said Hiccup.

"Ha Ha!" said Jack back as he ordered their drinks. As he was about to walk away with them, Hiccup grabbed him by the sleeve and asked him to met him in the back for a while over something important. Jack looked confused but nodded his head as he carried the drinks back to the table, where he noticed North and Sandy glaring in Hiccup's direction.

"Jack...why did Hiccup grab you?" asked North as he took his drink, still glancing over at the bar.

"He said he just wants to talk to me about something important. He also said congratulations and how everyone is asking for more."

"Its true, I have many requests of fairy tales for us to do, maybe I should set up a poll and do what ever gets the most votes" said North as he rubbed his beard "But that will be after the event next month"

"Did we come to talk about work or did we come here for a good time?" said Tooth as she got up and hooked her arms around Jack's. "I want to dance Jack, care to join me?"

"Sure" smiled Jack as he led Tooth to the small dance floor were a few other couples were dancing. As they danced across the floor laughing and talking, Jack kept sneaking glances at the three men at the table. North and Sandy seemed to be discussing something with Bunny that was getting him railed up. Bunny even jumped up only to be pulled back down by the other two, but he looked furious.

"Jack what's wrong?" asked Tooth when she noticed he wasn't looking at her.

"Huh? Sorry Tooth, I know this isn't what you wanted to do tonight..." said Jack sheepishly not wanting to admit he was not paying attention to her.

"I know, but its nice to come out with friends and I get to dance with you as well. Besides..." she leant down close to Jack to whisper in to his ear. "I get to take you home with me. Get us both all hot and horny, and then I ride your hard cock till you release and flood my pussy with your cum"

Jack said nothing as he blushed as continued to dance around the floor, while Tooth giggled at him. They danced for a bit more when Jack noticed Hiccup waving at him and pointing to the back hall that led to the toilets.

"Umm, Tooth, I need to go and...I'll be back in a minute" said Jack as he stepped back, Tooth pouted for a second but smiled as she went back to the table as Jack walked over to Hiccup and followed him out the back. Jack noticed that Hiccup was acting strangely looking up at the ceiling and then back down, before pulling him in to a tight corner.

"Here will do, he can't see us on any of the camera's, its one of the few blind spots" said Hiccup holding Jack to the wall.

"Hic what is going on? Why are you acting so weird?" asked Jack as he pushed Hiccup's hand away.

"Look, Jack, you know Pitch is here right?"

"Yeah, supposed to have turned over a new leaf or something. Happy being back with Manny..."

"That's what he wants people to think Jack. The truth is Manny doesn't fully trust him as much as he wants too, and asked me to keep an eye on him. Last night I was checking his history on the computer...he's looking you up again. Also there is his behaviour when ever your mentioned..."

"Why haven't you told North or one of the others about this?" hissed Jack angrily only for Hiccup to push him in to the wall.

"Because Manny asked me not too, as he wishes to deal with Pitch personally with out getting anyone else involved, like those four with you, Manny doesn't think straight when it comes to Pitch. Also for some stupid reason Pitch has convinced North and Sandy that I'm the one that wants to get in to your pants and not him"

Jack looked down at the ground, his heart pounding, he didn't want to believe that Pitch was after him again, but he knew Hiccup long enough to know that his friend wasn't a liar.

"Thanks Hiccup for warning me, your a good mate" said Jack as Hiccup blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, Thank you Hiccup for warning him..."

Both boys jumped and turned to see Pitch standing in fount of them, holding two cloths in his hands, as he pressed them to the boys mouths. Hiccup and Jack struggled and kicked out at Pitch but their soon stopped and slid to the floor unconscious. Pitch chuckled as he lifted Jack over his shoulder and started to walk away before he stopped and turned around and picked up Hiccup as well. He carried the two boys in to the back ally where his small mini was parked. He laid them both down in the back and locked the car as he went back inside to get a few things. As he made his way back thought the club, he saw Bunnymund calling out Jack's name.

"Bunnymund, you looking for Jack?" he asked as he walked over to the dark vet.

"What's it to you Pitch?" snapped Bunny still not trusting the man as far as he could throw him.

"Calm down will you. I'd thought I'd let you know that Jack felt a little over heated and Hiccup took him out the fount to get him some air."

"Hiccup? That's sneaky little...out the fount you say?" said Bunny already looking for the closet exit.

"That's right, out the fount of the club" purred Pitch as he watched the vet call out for North and the others to follow him to the fount. Pitch looked around and saw his mas...saw Manny at the bar drinking and laughing. Pitch felt his heart give a painful twist but ignored it as he went and got his things, he had better things to do now.

-**Page Break-**

Jack slowly felt himself waking up, his whole body tingling and his cock was hard, as he tried to open his eyes. He tried to lick his lips but felt only plastic and realised he was wearing a gag.

"I must have fallen asleep at North's" he thought "and now North has put his toys all over me and no doubt he will be pounding me in to the mattress. Wait a second...I'm meant to be with Tooth. I was with Hiccup and...PITCH"

Jack opened his eyes wide and found himself tied up with Hiccup and both of them were naked. Their arms were tied behind their backs with thick black belts, with thick black collars around there necks with a chain holding them together. Both of their nipples had nipple clips on with another chain connecting them. Their cocks were both erected and held up with cock rings with a cord wrapped around the rings with a vibrator hummed in to their penis. One large phallus was firmly pushed in to their holes and as Jack moved he pushed it deeper in to Hiccup. Tears spilled down Hiccup's blushing face and he tied to pull away pulling Jack closer to him thought the chains. Jack shook his head and tried to smother Hiccup though the gag and head rubbing but the other boy was clearly too upset. Jack looked around them, and noticed their were in a warehouse, with large boxes surrounding them, as they laid on a mattress on the floor. A noise to their left made the boys look up as Pitch came in to the light wearing only a pair of trousers and his wicked smile.

"Hello Jack, now that your finally awake, we can have a little fun"

To be continued...

Please review if you want me to continue...


	13. Chapter 13

Just Text Me

By End Of Grace

I'm SO sorry this has taken so long! Its been a really bad month, first my computer then my laptop and then a second laptop. Then two A&E visits on top, its been madness. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and sorry for the short chapter, hope you like it.

Chapter 13

Jack started to struggle as he leaned towards Pitch, forgetting that each of his movements pushed the large phallus deeper in to Hiccup, the chains pulling hard on their nipples painfully. Pitch let out a low chuckle as he knelt down and ran his hand thought Jack's hair and gripped it tightly, forcing Jack to look at him.

"You need to stop moving Snowflake. Poor Hiccup. I happen to know he hasn't had a decent lay since he's joined the staff at the club. I know how painful it is, seeing all those couples enjoying true bliss with one another while standing on the side lines. I knew you were cold Snowflake but I didn't imagine you would be so cruel. That you would allow that oaf North to fuck you in fount of your first love with out so much as a kiss hello"

Jack's eyes widened for a moment, how did Pitch know about them?, as he quickly looked over at Hiccup who was shaking his head in denial at Pitch's words. Pitch smirked and released Jack and stood up to position himself behind Hiccup. He nuzzled the boy's neck as his long fingers stroked his sides in a comforting manner.

"Poor Hiccup. Learning so much about bondage and sex but never participating. Of course you know all the mechanics of it all don't you? You've watched enough to know how to get someone to beg for release"

Pitch's left hand came up and pinched Hiccup's nipple while the other cupped his erection rubbing it tenderly as he leant in closer to whisper in to Hiccup's ear.

"I know you have been looking for a master Hiccup, because as much as you know how to do those things, you want them done to you don't you?"

Hiccup continued to sob and tried to shake his head but couldn't, partly to being so close to cumming but mainly because Pitch was right. He wanted a master, he wanted to be loved in that special way only master's and subs could understand.

"So I've decided I'm going to take you under my wing as well. You and Snowflake make such a cute pair, that I'm getting goose bumps just thinking of all the fun things I'm going to do to you both. But if you start thinking of ideas of escaping let me warn you now, what ever you do, I will personally take out on the other. Like Snowflake trying to attack me just now..."

Pitch gripped Hiccup's cock tightly and he dragged his nails down Hiccup's chest drawing blood as Hiccup cried out behind the gag. Jack watched wide eyed as he watched the drops of blood fall down the other boy's chest. Pitch leaned forward and cupped Jack's face, squeezing his jaw.

"You understand now Jack? You disobey me and Hiccup gets hurt and vice versa. Now that I have made myself clear, I think its time we got started don't you?"

Pitch reached down to the long vibrator and clicked the button twice setting it on its highest setting. Both Hiccup's and Jack's eyes widen as hot sharp pleasure shot though their bodies causing them to move uncontrollably. They leant against one another as Pitch watched their hips thrust up and down the large toy. Tears of frustration started to fall from Jack's eyes as he tried to release but could not thanks to the tight cock ring, his flesh tingling from the strong vibrations of the toys. Pitch watched amused for a few minutes before reaching back down to the vibrator and pulled it out of them. Both boys moaned at it lost, both panting hard with their faces flushed. Pitch turned the toy off and threw it to the floor and cupped both Jack's and Hiccup's cheek's.

"Look at your lovely pink faces. You can lie to yourselves about disliking what I'm doing to you but your bodies can't. Now I think your other cheeks should look as rosy as the ones on your faces don't you agree?"

Hiccup shook his head violently and kept pulling away from Jack, cause Jack to cry out behind his gag as his nipples and cock were pulled at as well. Pitch grabbed Hiccup's hair and yanked his hair back hard.

"Its sweet that you think you have a choice Hiccup, but you don't! And if you continue this silly behaviour, it will be the worst for Snowflake I promise you, now will you stop?"

Hiccup stopped move and looked at Pitch with terrified eyes and nodded his head. Pitch let out a low chuckle as his kiss Hiccup's forehead and cheek.

"Yes Hiccup, keep looking at me like that, that look of sheer fear is so seductive. Now I'm going to unhook you and I want you both to roll on to your founts and push your cute rears in to the air."

Pitch undid the catches on the collar chain and then removed the nipple clamps and the corded vibrator around their cocks. He then gently aided the boys on to their founts and pulled their hips up higher as he squeezed and pinched their rear cheeks, enjoying the small sounds the two boys made. He then got off of the mattress and went to one of the large crates that he placed his bags upon. Opening one of them, he pulled out a large black leather paddle and went back to the mattress patting the paddle in his hand.

"Now this is truly a wonderful sight, you two make quite the pair. Now since Hiccup tried to refuse me, I think Snowflake deserves a few extra strikes for it don't you?" smiled Pitch as he bought the paddle down hard against Jack's butt. Jack cried out loudly behind his gag as he rear began to burn from the paddle. The sounds of the paddle hitting Jack rang in Hiccup's eyes as he closed his eyes tightly, wishing this was all a bad dream. Suddenly he felt the sting slap of leather against his butt, making him almost fall back on to the mattress. Pitch tisked under his breath and looked down at Hiccup with disgust.

"Seriously Hiccup? Why can't you be more graceful like Snowflake here? Look at how wonderful his rear glows from my strikes. Don't you want to be as good as him?"

Hiccup looked at Jack from the corner of his eye, taking in his smooth pale skin and red cheeks, and gave a timid nod. Pitch smirked as he gripped Hiccup's hair again though he did not pull as he knelt down beside him to whisper in to his ear.

"Its ok Hiccup, your are a beginning after all. It will take time to get to Snowflake's level, after all he use to it, he particularly a sheath for North's cock"

Hiccup felt jealously bubbling up from his stomach as he glanced over at Jack again, taking in his face and weeping cock. He heard the rumours and seen all the pictures of Jack and North, and of course Jack had told him a few details about his sex life as well. Pitch reached around and rub Hiccup's cock as he began to pet his hair.

"Would you like to fuck him Hiccup? Remind him that his place is beneath you, while I teach you everything"

Hiccup looked up at Pitch and shook his head, he was jealous yes, but he would not betray Jack like that. Pitch looked slightly shocked as if he hadn't been expecting Hiccup to refuse. Then smiled, a cruel smile that made Hiccup's blood chilled.

"Oh? You want me all to yourself then? What you greedy thing you are"

Hiccup's eyes widened as Pitch undid his gag and pressed his lips firmly against his. He tried to keep his lips shut but Pitch pushed his tongue in and mapped his mouth. Pitch got up quickly leaving Hiccup panting on the mattress as he went back to Jack and pulled him over by his restraints.

"Snowflake, Hiccup told me he's been missing you, I think you two should get reacquainted" He sat Jack on his lap and undid his leg bindings so he could pull Jack's legs open. "Hiccup come here and take Snow in to your mouth or would you like me to take him while you watch?"

"No...I'll do it" said Hiccup as he crawled over in between Jack's legs. He ran his tongue over Jack's hot, pulsing cock tasting his salty skin. He swirled it around the mushroom shaped head before taking it all in to his mouth and started to bob up and down. Jack shook his head and tried to pull away from both Hiccup and Pitch, but Pitch held him tight.

"Enough of that Snowflake, otherwise you'll make Hiccup gag and we don't want that" purred Pitch as he pinched Jack's nipples between his fingers and licked his ear lobe. Jack had never felt like this before, his body was cold and hot at the same time, his blues were so heavy he needed to release or explode. He also felt sick to his stomach, Pitch's touch made his skin crawl and it made him feel dirty. Pitch started to thrust himself against Jack, his trousers rubbing against his sore bum, pushing him deeper in to Hiccup's mouth. Pitch kept rubbing against Jack harder and harder, getting more and more frustrated when he found he could not get hard. He finally had Snowflake in his arms again, why wasn't he hard? He pushed Jack off his lap angrily, not caring to how it would hurt Hiccup who almost didn't pull away quick enough as Jack fell on top of him.

"I'm sorry Jack" Hiccup whisper and kissed Jack's temple as Jack gave him a wink to let him know everything was ok. Pitch went back to his bag and pulled out a blue bottle and quickly down some of the contents before he climbed out of his trousers and pants. He went back to the bed were the two boys were laying and jerked Jack up and undid his gag.

"You two are going to lick my cock until you both have my seed in your stomachs and then lick it clean. And don't even think for a moment about biting me, because if you do..." the threat hung in the air as he pulled them towards his cock. Jack glared but did as he told not wanting Hiccup to get hurt, as he took one of Pitch's ball's in to his mouth and sucked while Hiccup licked up and down Pitch's shaft. Pitch sat back leaning on his arms as he watched the two boys lick his cock in to hardness. He moaned as Jack swirled his tongue around his cock's head, lapping up the pre-cum, as Hiccup place gentle kisses on his balls and thighs.

"That's it you two keep going, put me in to your mouth Snowflake" Pitch moaned as he pushed Jack's head down on to his cock. Jack tried not to gag as Pitch pushed his cock deeper in to his mouth and almost in to his throat. Hiccup unsure what to do, continued to lick Pitch were he could, mostly around Pitch's ball sack. Pitch was panting now as he thrust in to Jack's mouth, enjoying the cool wetness of the boys mouth as he felt his first orgasm approaching.

"That's it Snow, keep sucking, you want it don't you? You want my cum so badly" moaned Pitch as he pushed himself harder and faster, as Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. Pitch released in to Jack's mouth, forcing him to drink it before pushing him away. He grabbed Hiccup by the hair and pulled him to his still erected cock.

"Your turn Hiccup" panted Pitch as he slammed his cock in to Hiccup's mouth, making him gag as Jack rolled on the mattress trying to catch his breath. He kept a tight grip on Hiccup hair while his other hand wiped away the boy's tears.

"Shh Hiccup, its alright. Soon you'll learn to love this as much as Snowflake does. You'll love being filled with cum, bathed in cum. You won't want anything else"

If Pitch's words were meant to comfort him, it didn't work as Hiccup cried even more. His cock throbbing against the ring, his chest hurting from were Pitch had dug his nails in. Soon he tasted the saltly cum that poured form Pitch's cock, he wanted to spit it out but feared what Pitch would do to Jack if he did, so he swallowed it down. Pitch sighed in contentment as he pulled Hiccup on to his lap and softly kissed him on both cheeks.

"Well done Hiccup, you did quite well and look no spills" Pitch purred as he cupped Hiccup's face. "Now how should I reward you hmm? I know"

He let his hand slowly trail down Hiccup's chest till he reached his straining cock and pulled off the rings. Hiccup let out a small cry as he released slightly in to Pitch's hand, the older man laughing at him.

"Oh you sweet thing. You really are new to this, unlike Snowflake there, if I was to release his cock he would need someone to firmly pound his rear before he could cum. Why don't we help him out?"

Pitch placed Hiccup down on the mattress and undid his leg bindings as well as Jack's. Jack continued to glare at Pitch as he manoeuvred his body.

"What are you up to Pitch?" he snapped as Pitch reached over and pulled Hiccup closer. Hiccup looked nervous as Pitch undid his arm restraints.

"Why Snowflake, Hiccup is going to make you feel all better, ain't you Hiccup? Kiss him, show me how you make out" said Pitch as he pushed Hiccup on top of Jack, Hiccup's body rubbing against Jack's erection. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulder's, panting in to his neck before getting up and looking down at Jack's face. He kissed Jack's cheeks and nose before pressing his lips against his, shyly pushing his tongue in to Jack's mouth. Jack moaned and arched slightly as Hiccup wiggled his hips, pressing himself against Jack's cock, his own cock starting to become hard again. Pitch watched them for awhile, enjoying the sight of the two boys making out, before he reached for the lube and covered his cock, jerking it back in to hardness. Once he was hard again, he crawled over to the boys and pulled out the dildos from their butts and Jack's cock ring. As he told Hiccup, Jack was still hard although his cock was leaking with pre-cum. He pushed a finger in to Hiccup's rear, keeping him lose as he pushed his cock in to Jack. He thrust in to Jack hard making Jack scream as he hit his prostate again and again. Hiccup continued to kiss Jack, his kisses becoming more desperate and hungry as Pitch's fingers probe his hole.

"Jack...Jack, sorry (kiss) I'm (kiss) so (kiss) hot"

"Hic...fuck...Its...ok...shit...ah!" moaned Jack as Pitch suddenly pulled out of him and slammed his cock in to expecting Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes bulged out as Pitch's cock pushed the walls of his bottom apart.

"Dear gods your so tight! Your milking my cock Hiccup" Pitch gasp as he started to move slowly in to Hiccup, trying to find his sweet spot. "I know you would rather Snowflake doing this to you, but I promise you, I will make a lot better master then him"

Hiccup did not dare answer him as he buried his face in to Jack's neck, Jack kissing his cheek and ear, trying to comfort him.

"Try and relax Hic" Jack whispered "You'll only hurt yourself if you don't"

"It hurts!" Hiccup moaned as he held on to Jack tightly, Pitch picking up his pace making him rock against Jack's body. Then Hiccup gasped loudly as Pitch hit his prostate sending pleasure though his body again and again. He wanted more of that sensation, pushing his hips back trying to keep Pitch's cock inside of him, the pleasure was making him dizzy. Then Pitch removed himself from Hiccup and pulled Jack's legs up slightly as he pushed his cock back in to him. Both boys moaned, Hiccup from the lost and Jack from being filled. Pitch soon got in to a rhythm, thrust a few times in to Jack before switching to Hiccup and vice versa. As he pushed against them, the boys rocked they bodies together, their cocks rubbing together, their tongues lapping at each other's mouths and skin. Pitch started to push harder now leaning against Hiccup, kissing and nipping at the boy's shoulders as he slammed in to Jack. Jack was babbling nonsense as he released, coating his and Hiccup's stomach's in cum. Pitch moaned as Jack's muscles clamped down around his cock making him release. He pulled out of Jack quickly not wanting his cock to deflate as he pushed it back in to Hiccup. He fanatically thrusted in to him, grabbing his hair pulling his head back so he could kiss the boy's mouth as he fucked him. He released deeply in to Hiccup's hole, reached around and gripping Hiccup's dick tightly, rubbing him till he released over Jack. Hiccup's body went completely limp as he fell unconscious as Pitch removed himself. He laid Hiccup down beside Jack, who was struggling to stay awake.

"You've had your fun now Pitch, now let Hiccup go! I'm the one you really want" pleaded Jack as Pitch picked up a large chain that split in to two with manacles at the end. He clamped one to Hiccup's foot and the other to Jack, the chain tied to one of the metal beams allowing the boys some movement but not enough to escape. Once he was sure they were secure, Pitch leaned down and kissed Jack on the lips, rubbing his hair softly as he undid Jack's arm restraints.

"Your right Snowflake, its you I really want, I was going to just rape him but he's so deliciously sweet with all his tears. So I've decided to keep both of you, but don't worry your still my favourite. Now get some rest, I have a lot of things planned for you two tomorrow"

"The others will finds us you know! They'll find us and then North and Bunny will kick your ass"

Pitch laughed as he got to his feet, looking down at Jack with a crazed look in his eyes. "My dear Snowflake, as far as their aware at the moment, its Hiccup that's kidnapped you not I. And by the time they do figure it out, it will be to late. By the time they find us, if they ever do, you two will be so devoted to me, you won't want to go back"

"Not in a million years Pitch" snarled Jack as he tried to get up, but his body was to weak and sore to move.

Pitch's eyes softened as he watched Jack struggle "Not yet, but you will soon, good night"

Jack watched at Pitch walked away till he was out of sight before curling up next to Hiccup and holding on to him tightly as he prayed their friends would find them soon.

**-Line Break-**

Two days. Two whole days and no sign of Jack or Hiccup. At first they had thought that Hiccup had seduce Jack away for a one night stand and had looked in any near by motels and B&B's. Yet when morning came and neither boy answering their phones, they worry escalated. It was then they noticed that Pitch was missing as well. Manny tried to call him only to be told that the number no longer available. He went to the security room and saw that all the equipment had been turned off. He then ran as fast as he could to the back ally where Pitch had parked his car, only to find the spot empty. He went back to his room and a quick search confirmed his fears. Pitch had the boys. Why had he not listen to Hiccup when they boy told him that Pitch was still looking Jack up online? Because he wanted to believe that Pitch had meant every loving word he had said. He wanted to believe that their sessions were love making not just sexual release. He wanted to believe that Pitch loved him as much as he loved him. He called North and told him what he had found and listen to his former student rant and rave at him for his blindness. He gave North a list of places Pitch was known to hide in and started making his own inquiries as well. His name and connections gave him quite a lot of power in their world and if Pitch had used any of his usual contacts he would soon find out. Yet as the third night was during in, Manny was faced with a true dilemma and called the group together. The four friends looked worn out and tried, none of them having slept well in the last 48 hours. Large bags sat under North's eyes as he rested his head in his hands, Bunny paced the room trying to control his temper, while Tooth and Sandy curled up against one another for support. Manny sat at his desk looking over at them, his arms folded in fount of him.

"Its been over two days now, and we've looked everywhere with no sign of them. We've got no choice"

"We've got to be missing something. THINK Manny, where could Pitch be hiding them?" snapped Bunny as he continued to pace.

"Bunny, I've told you all I know, which sadly turns out not to be a lot" said Manny sadly "I think its time we called the police"

The four friends looked at Manny with a slight fear and anger. Bunny was glaring at him clenching his fists while North looked as if he was ready to tear him apart.

"We can't go to the police Manny. You know what their like, they think we're all deviants and perverts. They'll think we corrupted Jack and got him in to trouble. They'll drag our names though the mud and to make matters worse, involve Jack's family in to it. So even if they rescue Jack, we'd never see him again, his family would make sure of it" said Tooth as she stood up placing a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"I know but what choice do we have? We're out of options and every moment wasted arguing about it, is another moment Pitch could be hurting Jack and Hiccup. I will use every influence I have to protect your good names, but tell me are your reputations more important to you then Jack's well being?"

Bunny's eyes flared and he charge forward to punch the smaller man only for North to hold him back.

"Let me go North! I'm going to knock his block off! How dare you say we don't care for Jack. No one loves him more then me, no body!" snapped Bunny as he struggled against North's powerful arms.

"Calm down Aster, fighting among ourselves now, will not help Jack or Hiccup" smoothed North as he looked at Manny coldly. "We place ourselves in your hands old friend, call the police, and lets hope for the best"

**-Line Break-**

Jack wasn't sure how long they had been there but he was sure it was days. There was no clocks anywhere and Pitch never wore a watch. There was no windows or even holes in the walls, so he could not tell wither it was night or day. Pitch bought them food and drink now and again, but these were mainly bottles of water and sandwiches, quick to eat and clean away and hardly any mess, which meant Pitch could spend more time with them, much to their carnage. There was a small toilet with no door on one side of the warehouse and the chain was just long enough for them to go, when Pitch allowed them too of course. He always had them tied up in some way, wither to each other or by the large chain around their ankle perverting their escape. Pitch had dressed them up in female lingerie for his amusement, Jack was wearing the black one from before but Hiccup had been placed in a hot pink set. The dark haired man laughed cruelly commenting how Hiccup's new outfit matched his blushing cheeks. He forced the boys to suck each other off before making Hiccup take Jack from behind. Jack was on his knees in his black tights, his knickers around his knees with a ball gag in his mouth to hold back his cries as he was fucked. Hiccup's movements were clumsy at best and it hurt a great deal when Hiccup entered him with out lube. He felt as if he was being ripped apart, his tunnel burning with every thrust from Hiccup's cock. He looked over at Pitch who was sitting on a chair watching them, like a king on his throne, rubbing his cock lazily. Jack frowned as he looked at the limp flesh between Pitch's fingers, he wasn't hard, in fact he had noticed the only times Pitch had been hard was after he drank from some blue bottle. Hiccup let out a small cry as he released in to Jack and slowly pulled out, alarmed to see blood mixed in with his seed. He had tried to go as slow as possible, even using a bit of spit to try and ease his cock in but he still ended up hurting his friend.

"Pitch I've torn Jack...he's bleeding" he said as he turned to Pitch. Pitch glared angrily as he got to his feet. He backhanded Hiccup across his face, sending his flying to the floor.

"Clumsy fool! You should have taken better care of him and his name is Snowflake" snapped Pitch as he knelt down and pulled Jack's rear cheeks slightly apart. He looked deep in to Jack's rear and sighed with a slight relief.

"Its only a small cut, nothing to serious" he muttered as he got up and went behind one of the large crates and bought back a couple of rag and a bottle of water and gave them to Hiccup. "Clean him up and rest for a while. I have to set things up and you two need your strength for it"

Once Pitch was out of sight, Hiccup leant over and undid Jack's gag and pulled him to his side and lifted the bottle of water to his lips. Jack gratefully drank the water down.

"I'm so sorry Jack" said Hiccup quietly as he took the water and poured some on to one of the rags.

"Stop saying sorry Hic, its not your fault. You did the best you could" said Jack giving the other boy a comforting smile. "Its not that bad"

Hiccup gave back a weak smiled as he washed his seed away with the cloth and cleaned Jack abused entrance. Jack hissed as he felt Hiccup push the cloth in to him, cleaning the small cut as best he could, they could only hope he did not get an infection of some sort. He slowly sat up and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist, pulling him in to a hug, and rubbing small circles on his lower back.

"Hiccup...have you noticed anything weird about Pitch?" asked Jack as he looked up at the other boy.

"You mean other then the fact that he's keeping us like pets?" Hiccup joked lamely.

"No I mean...I don't think he's really enjoying this...its like he's struggling to get an erection"

Hiccup frowned and thought on Jack's words. Pitch had been fucking them, but Jack was right it was like it was hard for him to keep it up. He enjoyed watching them and doing things to them, but he could not get sexually aroused by it.

"Its because of Manny" he said finally "He's Manny's sub"

"But can't sub's become masters? I mean look at North...he was Manny's sub for a while right?"

"Well yes and no. North was only Manny's sub so he could learn form him. Pitch was the same at first but it became very apparent that Pitch was a natural sub. If Manny was to walk in here right now and order Pitch to suck him off in fount of us, Pitch would struggle at first but he would do it, because Manny is his Master. Haven't you ever told North or one of the others no to something, they give a little push and you give in?"

Jack thought about the time when he and North were at the club, North had wanted to stay but Jack said he had collage. North promised he be there on time and he relented. The following morning he told Bunny he was to tried to do anything but Bunny still asked and he ended up blowing him under the table. Jack blushed brightly thinking about it and his cock twitched at the thought of his older lovers. Hiccup nodded as he continued to explain.

"And there is the problem, he wants this, he wants you mostly but at the back of his mind what he really wants is Manny. Maybe even a chance to top Manny or be in change for once, of Manny would let him"

"I thought that Pitch was in to some bad stuff..." said Jack feeling his eyes getting heavy as their earlier activities caught up with him.

"He is, at least stuff that Manny isn't in to or refuses to do like taking some one dry for intents. That is a big no no in Manny's book but could be why Pitch is rebelling against him like this. Manny refuses to give him what he really wants so he's decided to become his own master and perform his desires out on us."

"But he's still not enjoying it because he's still thinking about Manny. Damn this is fucked up" Jack muttered bitterly as he yawned. Loud noises from the back of the warehouse made them jump as they turned their heads towards the noise.

"What do you think he's up to?" asked Hiccup listening to the sound of large crates being dragged around.

"Don't know, but I don't think we're going to like it. Best rest while we can and hope the guys find us soon" said Jack as he pulled Hiccup down on to the mattress for a dreamless sleep. The two boys were so deep asleep that they did not hear Pitch coming back. He was carrying two pairs of knee high boots and leather reins that were used on horses to pull carriages in his hands. He looked down at the two sleeping boys, his smile could not be any crueller then it was at that moment.

**-Line Break-**

Mrs Frost was a petite, white hair, blue eyed woman in her prime, at least that what she told herself and anyone else who dare asked. She was hard working and loved her children to bits. It had been really hard the last few years with her daughter's illness and then needing an operation. She had put in what hours she could and worked from home but she wasn't bringing in enough to cover the bills and save for the operation. Thank heavens for Jack, if he didn't pick up that second job she didn't know what would have happened. Jack never really went in to details about his job and she never really asked but she trusted Jack, he wouldn't do anything illegal or wrong. She had been worried when he said that he had been beaten up and that his new friends didn't want anything to do with him any more but she had gone down there and stuck her nose in Jack would not have been happy so she just gave him advice and hoped for the best. Jack called her a couple of days later and told her things were shorted out and that he would visit soon. His last call had been over a week ago and she was starting to feel a bit worried as Jack would only go a few days with out dropping her a text just to say he was ok. She was putting away the dishes when the phone rang. She frowned and looked at the clock, it was pretty late. It had better be an emergency because if it was some sort of crank call there was going to be trouble. Then again it could be Jack and then all would be forgiven as she lifted up the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs Frost?" said a sharp clipped voice that made her frown at his tone.

"Yes speaking, who is this?"

"I'm detective Smith with the police, I'm afraid its about your son...he's been kidnapped"

"What?"

Mrs Frost leant against the wall as she slowly slid to the floor, colour draining from her face as the detective filled her in on all the details.

**-Line Break-**

Stoick was drinking in the dark again, not really caring for anything these days. He had lost his wife when she gave birth to their son and said son turned out to be a disgrace so he was gone too. He was alone. As the village's head man he had to set an example to people and having his son as one of those was just humiliating. He had tried to warn him, saying that way of life was bad and that those people did deprive things to one another but Hiccup would not listen so he throw the boy out and told him not to come back. Gobber his best friend had tried to reason with him, saying that being one of those was not that bad and that people were more understanding then he thought, but he refused to back down. He was deep asleep when his phone started to ring. He glared at his living room clock, beer still firmly in his hand, it was the early hours of the morning.

"What?" he snapped down the phone as he snatched it up.

"Sir, my name is detective Smith I'm with the USA police, I'm calling about your son Hiccup?"

"I have nothing to do with that boy" growled Stoick.

"Sir let me explain please" said the detective. Stoick tried to act as if he didn't care but as the detective continued to explain, a deep anger and worry that only a parent could feel bubbled up inside of him as he crushed the bottle of beer in his hand. His son was in danger.

"I'm on my way"

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
